Black Angel
by Toriya Izumi
Summary: Everything have it's start and it's end. We will continue to walk this path and fight. Nothing ever mattered anymore. That's why, let's end everything we starts. To make a new beginning... for everything. "For everyone sake..." "I believe... you will do the right thing..." DROPPED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The world is distorted<strong>_

_**Magical creatures appeared and disappeared**_

_**Human being must survive to see the end of this road**_

_**That's why the Organization is made**_

_**They provide protection to the human whom pay them**_

_**They provide supernatural people whom protect people for many reason**_

_**Every nation have this Organization branch**_

_**And until today the world is peaceful with the Organization there**_

_**But, the Organization itself is not like what it seems…**_

_**What is going on?**_

.

"_I will continue to fight because I want to… find my true self… or maybe not…"_

_. _

"_I will fight for people that dear to me… and to see the end…"_

_. _

"_I have no reason for fighting. I just do it because I want to… But, that's already an old reason right? Since I already found my reason…"_

_. _

"_The world need us. We need them. If the other defy us. We destroy them. That's all about it with the Organization"_

_. _

"_If we have no reason to continue fighting. Then let's stop this fighting. But, right now I can't stop fighting… yet"_

_. _

"_The sword I have is to eliminate the 'Evil'. But, right now, I don't know which one is evil… But I guess, 'Evil' is made from our view"_

_._

"_Revenge will born another revenge. That's why I never seek for revenge before. Although I know that, I still want to seek for revenge to them_"

.

"_This is her wish. And her wish is my wish. I will forever be her shadow. Until the moment I know... that I need to be myself_"

.

_"All I can do is watch. Without me, nothing will disturbed. Maybe, nobody won't mourn when I gone. I just a nuisance... I just a watcher... but... Can I... have a role one day?"_

.

"_We have enemy. We eliminate our enemy. The last one that stand between the fight is the winner. And we WILL be the winner"_

_. _

_**Everything have it's start**_

_**And everything have it's end**_

_**So, to end what we start in the beginning**_

_**We will continue fighting in this road we choose**_

_**Right and Wrong are unrelated**_

_**We fight for our own belief and reason**_

_**That's all there is in it**_

_**After all…**_

_**Nothing ever matter…**_

_**When we decide to walk this path of distortion**_

_**Then let's end everything…**_

_**To make a new beginning**_

_**For everything**_

* * *

><p><strong>Err, sorry If my English is bad. Maybe I will need beta-reader sooner to correct my grammar. If you proud with your grammar please PM me.<strong>


	2. Hunt 1 : Threeknock Mansion Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

_**I use the idea of Organization from Fantasia: Memento of Grand Finale, a free-Otome game by azurextwilight, just the world Organization part. The story even not that matched, so the plot is still mine (MoGF is not full-released yet, so how come I know the real plot?). Len will out laaaaater since he is awesome.**_

_**So, this is... Author POV or something? Well, I think it is.**_

* * *

><p>The loud cry of werewolf fills the air. A girl that have teal hair color with aqua eyes, run to her partner in Hunter Organization, that have a honey blond hair color with azure eye colors. However, her hair and eyes colors change time to time, according to the situation their in. Right now, her hair color is black, and her eyes are yellow, due the effect of Moon Drip on her.<p>

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" ask the teal-hair girl to the blond-hair girl.

The blond-hair girl, known as Rin, just nods as answer. Before wipe some blood from her cheek. Then she said, "I'm fine Miku. How about your parts?" she asks.

The teal-hair girl, known as Miku, smile a little before said, "Don't worry. I already cleanse the village. This place will fine for next month or so," she answer.

"Thank goodness. So let's finish cleansing this 'thing' before we can go back to the Organization," Rin said.

Miku frown a little, but do her job as Miko to bring the soul of the demon back to the Nirvana (Heaven/Hell, you choose). Rin just watch while her hair and eyes turn into normal. She never understands about thing that a Miko, like Miku, do. She even not remembers her own past at all.

Rin, known as Rin Kagamine, is one of hunter from Organization. She is part of 'Black Angel' team she forms with Miku. She never remembers anything about herself, until Miku's shrine found her. Her present memories start from that point. Knowing that Organization will provide some help and shelters for her. She decides to joins it. Her weapon is a big scythe, a rapier, and some charms made by Miku.

Miku, known as Miku Hatsune, is a Shinto Priestess or a Miko. Her family picks Rin when they found her heavily injured near the shrine. She is the heir of the Hatsune Shrine, after her deceased mother. She is an excellent Miko, and she is the other part of 'Black Angel' team, that Rin made with her. An unknown party destroys her shrine. Right now, Miku goes on a journey with Rin, to look for Rin memories and the people that destroy her family shrine. Her weapon is magical charm, _Haraegushi_, and sometimes a wand of _Sakaki_.

Both of them are the 'Black Angel'. The hunter team from C-grade Organization. They do hunting for living and helping people (plus looking for Rin memories).

"Well, today too, good job Miku!" said Rin with her usual monotone voice.

Miku just giggle by Rin monotone voice and face. She know that Rin getting better at understanding people. When they first met, Rin is just glancing at her before spacing out.

Miku put her _Haraegushi_ back, and grab Rin hand, like a friend she is. Rin is distant to people she just know so her only friend is Miku. Anyway, right now they do hunting in other nation Organization branch. They do not remember the name of the country since that was just a trivial thing.

"Then, we should go back to the main Organization right? Why do not we take a little rest and enjoy our stay in here. Since Black Angel done their job here too early?" said Miku. She had done her cleansing part just now.

Rin frown a little. She hates rest or playing. Miku call her a workaholic for that. Miku faking her sad face, so Rin will say 'okay' for her plan of staying a little longer.

Rin feels a little bad, when she saw Miku (fake) sad face. Then she finally opens her mouth, "Fine Miku you got me in your little finger, but we not staying for a long time," she said.

Miku squeal of happiness, before hugging Rin to death, good thing Rin is a strong kind, so she will not die out of breath from Miku deathly hug. Miku then give her thanks with, "Thank you Rinney~ I loooooove you so much!" she said.

Rin hold her laugh before struggle from Miku deathly hug, while say, "Okay, okay, I know that Miku. But, will you release me from your lesbian word and hug?" Rin said.

Miku pouts when she hears Rin request. Yet, she release Rin anyway. Rin trying to catch some breathe, and then smile a little at Miku. Miku respond it with a normal hug.

"Since it is already late, why don't we look for a place to stay? Like an inn or a house," Miku said, still hugging Rin passionately.

Rin tilts her head before said, "In the middle of forest? You forget that we just dealing with some weak werewolf right? Well, I guess if it's you, you will find any house here," Rin said sarcastically.

Well, right now they are in the middle of dark forest. Where werewolf is reported appearing. Bad thing for them, that this night is also a Moon Drip night, a night where the magical beings gain their fullest power. They ARE still too weak for Rin though.

Miku frowns, before said, "We can get out from this damned forest for anything I care, and go to the nearby village, if we want to," she said.

Rin chuckle sarcastically, before said, "My poor leg got bitten by that damned werewolf, and I must carry you to the village? Oh good, I will need some vacations after all this damn," Rin said. Her left leg bitten, but it is not that serious. Rin just roll her eyes knowing her word earlier, whenever Miku became such a worry-wart, it will be a bother.

Miku eyes widen when she hears Rin word, about her left leg bitten by those damned werewolf.

'Here we go again...' Rin thought. Maybe she regrets saying a thing about her bitten leg to Miku.

"What! Why you not say a thing about it to me, Rin-chan? This is not just nothing! Here let me cleanse it myself!" Miku said with a high voice, before draw her _Sakaki_ wand and starts doing all cleansing ritual.

Rin let out a long breath when Miku force her to sit, before said, "Miku it isn't that bad injury," Rin tries to dodge all Miku rituals.

Miku shake her head hard, before said, "No, this is bad indeed!" she said.

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"It isn't!"

"It is!"

"Fine, let's look for some shelter while you heal my leg!" Rin said, dropping the subject. She hates it when she fighting with Miku over a small detail.

Miku smile of victory before carry Rin in her back, much to Rin surprise, since it is usually her that carry Miku. And Miku looks so steady when she walks with her in her back. The last time Miku tries to carry Rin, Rin end up below Miku.

'I wonder since when Miku became this strong?' she thought.

They walk in silence, while they come across a big mansion in the edge of forest. Rin jaws dropped, since she not sees that mansion before when they enter the forest, and Miku just exclaim happily, while she doesn't realize that she never saw that mansion before when they enter the forest.

Miku, with Rin in her back, heads to the mansion. Then Rin said her suspicious over the mansion to Miku not long after they open the gate.

"Miku, I said there is something fishy with this mansion!" Rin said. She looks at her surroundings. But, the scenery is almost like a normal mansion, and that's why this IS suspicious.

Miku still singing happily, before said, "Come on Rin! Do you feel scared of haunted mansion?" Miku said joking a little with Rin, while she walk inside the mansion garden, not the smartest choice I said.

Rin frown, she isn't scared of ghost house, but she just feel something is off with the place their in. Rin scans her brain a little, looking for a reason so they will stay away from the mansion.

"Miku, will somebody mad at us when they know that we enter this mansion?" Rin said.

Miku still walking happily to the mansion door, before said, "We ARE hunters, Rin-chan! They will let us in, if they want to save from the Organization wrath," she said.

"Miku, we just a C-grade hunter, the Organization will never listen to us!" Rin denies.

Miku pouts, before said, "Yeah, maybe I am a C-grade. But, Rin-chan, you equal to A-grade hunter! They will listen to you! I even wonder why you stay with me, when you can go to A-grade hunts if you want to," Miku retaliate Rin word.

"A-grade is boring without you Miku," she said. Then Rin looks away of embarrassment when she realize her word earlier.

Miku just laugh when Rin look away, she looks cute although she not regains all of her emotions yet. Rin just sigh of defeat, when they already in front of the mansion door and Miku knock it.

"Excuse me, can we go inside?" Miku said while knocking the front door.

No response.

Miku knock again with the same way, and still no response.

Miku then knock again, this time a little bit harder, Rin let out a relief sigh and hope that there will be no response again.

But, the door opened by itself in front of Miku and Rin. Miku laugh happily, forgetting the fact that the door opened by itself. Rin sure that something is off here, and then said, "Miku will you put me down?" Rin ask.

Miku step in to the hall of mansion, before said, "Sure!" she said while put Rin down to the soft rug.

Rin just relieved by the fact that she won't carried around anymore, but still feels suspicious with the mansion.

Without their knowing, there is someone outside the mansion. A hunter like them for exact, that sighing with the fact that Rin and Miku is right now inside the mansion. Hunter has some kind of privacy about their job and won't hinder other hunter, if they get the job first.

"Well, they don't know that this is a job. Maybe looking at them won't hurt. If they enter trouble I will help them. There is a Miko there, I think the other will be fine," the hunter said while jump down to the mansion area.

"A three-knock haunted mansion, huh..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, please give me some review, and possibly grammar mistake (since I bad at it), or some help to become my Beta-Reader. Okay, first chapter and we already enter the first arc. I name it Haunted Mansion Arc. Okay, please review and enjoy!<strong>_

_**Sorry, I forget about Haraegushi and Sakaki thing. I clearly forgot so forgive me... T T**_

_**- Ōnusa or simply nusa is a wooden wand used in Shinto rituals. It is decorated with many shide (zig-zagging paper streamers). When the shide are attached to an hexagonal or octagonal staff, it can be also called Haraegushi**_

_**- Sakaki is some kind of plants. The latin name is Cleyera Japonica. It is considered sacred in Shintoism.**_


	3. Hunt 2 : Threeknock Mansion Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

I hate to say anything in here, so I just go on with the story. It is still in the **Author POV** since I love it XD *shot*

* * *

><p>Miku and Rin walk in the wide mansion corridor. Look for the possible owner of the mysterious Mansion.<p>

Rin still look at her surroundings, and astounded with the Mansion interior. It is the thing that made the mansion looks fishy though. Since the interior is like the Organization A-rank hunter hallway. How Rin know? That isn't important.

"Excuse me, Mistress, Mister!" Miku shout through the hallway, hoping that someone will answer her calling.

"Miku this place is suspicious I said," Rin says while walking behind Miku. Her left leg apparently already healed by Miku when they rest at the lobby.

Miku look back at Rin before said, "If this place IS suspicious, someone must be gave a hunting poster of this place in the Organization. And you know that we never saw any poster like that!" Miku retaliate with a pouts on her face.

Rin thought that once in a while, Miku is right about things. But, right now, her suspicion on the Mansion takes the best of her. And then she remembers something, "Miku, what if this place is from the Hunting Grade higher than us?" Rin says.

Miku eyes widen a bit, before she said, "No way! If that so, what should we do? If the other hunters don't take it, we must take it right?" Miku says.

Rin mentally face palmed herself. If they are stuck in this place, all they can do is clean the mess and get out from here after that.

"If the condition became like this…" Rin mumbles while looking at Miku.

Miku nod in agreement and then said, "It is the time for us 'Black Angel' to clean the mess we create right?" Miku says continuing Rin sentence.

Rin laughs a bit before pull out her beloved scythe, while Miku pull out her _Haraegushi_.

The other hunter that originally picked the job stalks the two of them when he heard about 'Black Angel' part.

"When they mean 'Black Angel'… did they mention about that C-grade Hunter team? Well, I guess luck is siding with me this night," he mumbles at himself.

Rin and Miku walking in the corridor will keep their guard up. They peek at room in the mansion one by one. Yet, they not found anything at all.

'This place is too quiet, it gives me some eerie feeling,' Miku thought while opening one of the doors.

Rin opened the other door behind Miku, and she found a reading room. The place looks old and oddly clean. Rin then call Miku, "Miku, will you came here for a second?" Rin calls before she steps in into the reading room.

Miku heard Rin calls and then walk to her place, inside the reading room.

Rin get some chilly feeling inside the reading room and then turn around, facing Miku, before said, "Miku will you do cleansing in this room?" Rin ask.

Miku tilts her head, before feeling the same chilly feeling inside her body. It looks like they enter the room of the mansion master.

Miku step forward, before swinging her _Haraegushi_ in her right hand while holding her _Sakaki_ wand in her left hand. And then she starts the cleansing prayer.

'Miku is the lead Miko in her shrine, I hope she can manage it,' Rin hopes in her heart. Honestly, she doesn't want to swing her scythe around right now. She wants to do her jobs fast and clean.

Rin too busy with her thought, when she hears Miku shout, "Rin-chan looks behind you!" Miku shout in the middle of her praying cut Rin daydreaming.

Rin looks behind, and her eyes widen when she saw a woman with an all-white clothes. That thing looks ready to swing her arm at her anytime.

Rin jumps backward and show her scythe she brings. She doesn't feel the presence of that thing before.

"What is that!" Rin shout in anger. Her blond hair starts to turn into raven dark and her eyes into red blood color.

Miku stop her praying, and look at the woman in white, before said, "The mansion mistress…" she says in a low voice.

Rin roll her eyes before says, "Good, just now I must go along playing with a pack of werewolf, right now I must make that thing rest in peace!" Rin says sarcastically.

Miku backed into safe place, before says, "But Rin-chan, this thing you talking about, is completely in different level than the werewolf you pick fight with just now!" Miku says. She back away before start saying protection prayer for Rin.

Rin can care less about the trivial thing, and then she charge to the mistress of the mansion. She swings her scythe to slice the woman into two.

It flew away, running from Rin slash and disappear. Rin looks back at Miku place, made sure that the Miko is safe, if she isn't she screwed badly. After that she looking at the reading room surroundings, look for the fled ghost.

Rin sharp ears hear the sound of the ghost-like thing behind her. And swings her scythe to the empty space behind her, and found the ghost-like thing sliced into half.

"Rin-chan you are amazing!" Miku exclaim while resume her cleansing prayer after that.

Rin just stands there ignoring Miku and looks at the ghost-like corpse. 'It is too easy' she thought.

Rin believe her inner feeling, that this is not the real mistress. And then she looks at Miku whom apparently already finished her praying.

"Miku is this thing the _real_ mistress? I think it is too easy," Rin says. She touches the corpse of former thing she slices, with the tip of her scythe.

Miku tilts her head before says, "It is too easy indeed. Maybe we stumble at F-rank hunts?" Miku says with a slight disappointment in her tone.

'If it is F-rank, we, the C-rank must saw it at the hunt poster in our job board, in C-rank Headquarter (HQ)… It should be a B or A-rank, or even S-rank,' Rin thought. She swept her thought about it is being an S-rank hunt. If it is S-rank hunts indeed, both of them are so screwed.

"It isn't wise to stay at her for a little longer. So should we go for another room?" Rin says to Miku.

Miku whom still looking at her surrounding just says, "Okay, but I think we need to look at these books for a while. The cover is fine, but I think these books have something fishy in it," Miku says while pulling one of the books from the bookshelf.

Rin just sigh, before do what Miku ask. Looking at book won't hurt. Maybe they will find what really happens in this place and solve the problem, just hope this isn't an S-rank hunt.

The hunter that stalk them just look at them from the hallway, while erase his presence. This kind of mission is daily job for him, so he doesn't feel something dangerous. Then he comments at their job earlier.

'Not bad… as expected of the C-rank team that equal to A-rank team…' he thought.

But then he steps at something that made some noise. The hunter just gasps at the sound. Some trash to clean, before it made his cover exposed.

"What is that?" he hears the voice from the inside of reading room. He is already exposed.

He sighs in disappointment but just hide to the safe place, when he heard the footsteps of the girls from inside.

"Well girls, good luck"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, okay, I think that's it I guess. I will answer some anonymous review here:<strong>_

**Brain Eaters XXI**: _Ahaha, sorry. I think that was the thing that disturbs my mind the most when I wrote this. I guess I really need to study my English seriously now. I hope I can update this fast but, I guess I will take it easy since I have 2 other fic pilling up. Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me._

**Ruuya**_: Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I already put the meaning in the repaired chapter 1. Yeah, my grammar is bad indeed. My English teacher that teaches me made me all bored and stuff so I rarely listen to her. Yeah, that's too bad since I need Beta-reader the most right now. Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me._

_**Well, that's it I guess for the second chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, WB got the best on me. Please review if you want this series to continue and wait for the update!**_


	4. Hunt 3 : Threeknock Mansion Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

*sniff* *sniff* I feel happy when I read the review about this story. Hwaa, I'm so happy! *hug the monitor* Well, I guess I already done with the emotional part. Well, then I will start the story again! It is in **Author POV** as usual!

**A/N: Sorry for the laaaaaaaate update. I already done this chapter and the next of it long time ago. But... getting a Beta-Reader I give it to him/her first, but it isn't finished yet. Since I feel bad for keeping the story for myself I give the story that not yet Beta-ed. I'm sorry m(_ _)m**

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Rin says while closing the book in her hand and put it back. Anyway, her hair and eyes already turn into normal.<p>

Miku looks at Rin with a question mark in her head. She looks at Rin and then says, "What's wrong Rin-chan?" she asks.

"Someone here Miku," Rin says while pull out her scythe and then walks to the hallway, leaving Miku behind.

Miku catch the meanings of Rin words fast, and then starts praying a protective prayer for her, because she worried of Rin well being, since she tends to do thing carelessly.

Rin rush to the door, when the door is broken by someone or something. Due to the impact Rin body is thrown aback. Good thing Rin already has a protection from Miku. If not, maybe she will get thrown far away right now.

'What now?' Rin thought while holding her hand to block the impact wind. With Miku protection prayer, at least she can prevent the worst case scenario, but she still needs to block the impact, so that she won't get thrown to the wall. Believe it, it hurts like hell.

When the impact is over, she looks at someone or something that broke the door just now. She stares at the thing in awe.

"A giant Cerberus! You got to be kidding!" Rin shout when she knew what is the things that caused the impact, just now.

Miku stares at the giant Cerberus too. Cerberus (especially Giant one) is a B-rank hunt, so they must be either in B-rank mission or A-rank mission. And she is positive about the hunt rank now.

"Rin-chan what should we do?" ask Miku whom still swinging her _Haraegushi_, trying to keep the room clean.

Rin spit before says, "It is easy. Just slice this thing and end this mess like we usually do. I think it is time for you to do things seriously, Miku!" Rin says with confident in her voice.

Miku gets some shock from Rin words, before she take her Chimney staff. And then she says, "Okay, Rin-chan! Let's do it!" Miku says before starting her _Misogi Harae_ (Ablute Purification).

Rin could care less about Miku right now. She can take care of herself while she finishes this thing off.

The Cerberus charges at her with its baring fang. Rin jumps upward into top of the bookshelf while watching the Cerberus movement.

'It is faster than that werewolf…' She thought. The Cerberus bares its fangs again to Rin, and Rin somehow managed to dodge it.

Rin then bite her own finger before starts chanting some spell while extending her palm, "O spirit of light please light my way and destroy the demon in south"

A ball of light formed at Rin extended palm. Rin took aim at one of the Cerberus head before release it.

The magic get some hits on the Cerberus, but they still barely damage it enough to kill it.

The Cerberus swings its claw at Rin. And Rin get pushed from her place. It could be seen that blood starts dripping from her bleeding hand.

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Miku shout at Rin stopping her prayer for a while.

Rin look at her bleeding hands before says, "Don't worry over this small wound Miku. Just continue your jobs!" Rin says.

Miku resume her praying when Rin said that. Rin then looks at the Cerberus and then smirk a little bit.

'It's been a while since the last time I fought things seriously…' Rin thought. She charges to the one of Cerberus heads (It had three heads).

The Cerberus charge to Rin too. Rin spins in the air when the Cerberus jumps past her, before she swings her scythe and intended to cut all of the Cerberus heads.

It looks like Rin miss one of the heads. Rin laugh sarcastically at the head that left.

"It is like a normal big dog now!" Rin says while laughing at the one-headed Cerberus.

Rin looks at the Miku whom apparently will finish her ritual soon. She then grips her scythe tightly, before finishing the Cerberus for real now.

"_Toho kami emi tamae, Toho kami emi tamae, Toho kami emi tamae, Toho kami emi tamae, Toho kami emi tamae, Harae Tamae Kiyome Tamae,_" And Miku finish her prayer and Rin already finish off the Cerberus.

An immense light envelop the Cerberus body, and then it disappear.

Rin let out a deep breath, when she feels Miku approaching her with a fast pace of walking.

Rin roll her eyes when she knew what will happen later. Rin quickly cover her ears when Miku take a deep breath, she will scolding her.

"Rin-chan, why are you so careless! It made me worried to death! Let me cleanse it right now before it gets worse!" Miku said with a very protective tone.

Rin just sigh before says, "Sorry Miku. But, you need to get some rest you know…" Rin says with a low voice, while Miku literally crawling at her.

Miku bring out her _Sakaki_ wand before murmuring some healing prayer. Apparently she doesn't hear Rin words about she resting at all or she realize their awkward position, right now.

The hunter that hiding before, look at the two hunter girls before murmuring some compliments for them, "So the Blond-Black girl does the killing and the Miko girl does the cleansing ritual. What a clean and fast hunts for a C-rank hunter. No wonder people always think they are A-rank hunters than their actual ranks," he mumbles some compliment for the duo hunter girls before go into hiding again.

'Well, better be nice and let them rest…' he thought.

He throws some weak-yet-effective sleeping pollen. He knows that the girls won't realize it since it is so weak and only S-rank hunters could sense it.

How he gets it you said? He gets it from someone in that rank he knows.

After waiting for some minutes, the girls already drift off to the dreamland. The hunter reveals itself to the girls whom already sleeping before walk to their direction.

The hunter ruffles some of the Black hair-now-changing-into-Blond hairs, before look at the girl sleeping face.

'She does look cute when sleeping,' the hunter thought before closing the distance between their face, to get a better look from the girl face.

After he thinks that he is staring at her face long enough, he moves to the Miko girl.

The Miko uniform does look good on her. And her long teal hair that tied into twintail glowing, when the moonlight touches it. It's as if she is one of the 'ANGEL'.

"I won't… forgive you… for lying… at… all of… the people…" the hunters hear some voices from behind.

He immediately look back, and just found the Blond girl talking in her sleep. Well, the rumors said, that the Blond girl is missing her memory and currently at search for it. The girl itself never settles the rumors, but it does pick the hunter interest.

"Well, be kinds at people do give you some good things after all…" he mumbles while lying beside the Blond girl, taking another good look at her 'cute' face.

When the hunter looks at the Blond girl pained face, he figured that she has a nightmare. He thought to get out from the way, when the Blond girl gripping his hunter clothes tightly.

"No… NO!" and then the Blond girl start screaming, before she open her eyes.

It is a bad news for the stalking hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it I guess for this chapter! Did I forget to mention that Rin can use magic? Well, now you know that she can. Who is this stalking hunter that stalks our 'cute' heroine? I do not giving any clues yet, do I? (Except the fact that the Hunter is a he) If that so then please wait for a little while until I mention anything~ Keep the reviews flowing though…<strong>

_**I don't know the meaning of line 'Toho Kami Emi Tamae' but, the meaning of the 'Harae Tamae Kiyome Tamae' is "Let it subside, Let it Purify"**_


	5. Hunt 4 : Threeknock Mansion Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

_**Well, I hope I can update this in a weekly time. I know this is crappy, and stuff, especially in grammar. I'm never says that the hunter is Len right? I still left the guess open for anyone to think. Ahem, and then this Threeknock Mansion will end soon, as much as I hate it too end. Anyway, have a fun time reading!**_

* * *

><p>'Oh, crap!' the hunter thought when the Blond girl opened her eyes.<p>

Much to his surprise, the Blond girl doesn't scold or mad at him, instead she give him a soft and gentle face. It is a chance to make her go to sleep again. Quickly, he chant the sleeping spell

"Thank goodness… you… are not… betraying me… Le-" the Blond girl said with a peaceful face, before fall into a deep slumber again, due the effect of the hunter spell.

The hunter gave up a deep breath of relief. He does hear the Blond girl words. Now he gets curious about this guy/girl that she mentioned just now.

"That was a close one," He mumbles while looking at the Blond girl sleeping face. He made sure that she is really asleep.

'I better get out from here, before I get caught again by them,' he thought while letting the Blond girl tight grip from his clothes and back away.

After a while, Rin and Miku awaken from their sleep. Rin look around, and she feels that someone is here before. But, decided that it is just her imagination.

"Miku, did we sleep just now?" Rin ask at Miku, whom apparently rubbing her eyes.

Miku yawn before says, "Maybe we did? But, I don't remember anything at all," she answer.

Rin still feels that her head is heavy, but she forces herself to stand up. She looks at her surroundings, and it looks like they still in the same room.

Rin gave a hand to help Miku and then she says, "Let's move, this place isn't safe anymore," Rin says.

"You are right. It's time for us to move from this place," Miku says while take Rin hand, and then she stand up.

The two of them walk to the hallway, and just walking aimlessly, hoping for some clue. Maybe, this is one of the reasons they don't take their promotion to A-rank hunter, too much confusing hunts.

"But, really, this mansion is huge isn't it, Rin-chan?" Miku says while they still exploring the endless hallway.

"Well Miku, this place called a **mansion** because this place is **huge**!" Rin answer with a sarcastic voice. Walking around is never her style after all.

Rin starts spacing out when she look at the mansion interior. The interior of the mansion give her some Déjà Vu, maybe she ever live in the same mansion like this before? She doesn't know it yet.

They walk in the hall for another hour, but they don't find anything. No clues, no monster, nope, nope, just nothing.

"Shall we rest for a moment?" Rin says, while looking at the surroundings, making sure that resting there right now is safe.

Miku just nod as the answer. She support her back against the wall and sat down, Rin does the same too beside her.

"We get nowhere with just walking around this endless hallway!" Miku whining while leaning her head at Rin shoulder.

"It is better if we find some secret passage or something, than just walking aimlessly in this place," Rin says with a sigh.

Miku then let out a deep breath before says, "You're right. I wonder why we stumble at this hunt in the first place," Miku complaints again, still leaning at Rin shoulder.

'I believe you were the one who made **us** enter this mansion Miku,' Rin thought when she hear Miku complaints, yet she let it be since Miku already forgotten. And then there are long silences between them.

"Hey, Rin-chan…" Miku says after a long silence between them.

"Hmm, what is it Miku?" Rin ask, while trying to sit steadily with Miku in her shoulder. (Since Miku is heavy after all)

"Will we… get out from here?" Miku ask while closing her eyelids.

Rin close her eyes for a moment and then open it, before says, "Of course, I promise you that, Miku. We will get out from here, without failure," Rin answer.

The stalking hunter just watch from his hiding place, while looking at the girl's closeness. He still has some faith to the C-rank hunter that they will finish this job (easily).

'I will get out, if they got some big problem! Duh, I doubt there are any for them though~' he thought while spying at them.

After a while, Rin and Miku start looking for possible mystery in the mansion. They going back, tracing their path before, and they end up at the mansion lobby. They saw the door they in, but, it looks like it is better if they find another way out and leave the door alone.

"Well, just now we go through this endless hallway. So it's left this hallway to check out!" Miku says positively. Rin believes that Miku even sparkle when she said that.

"It is good that you are positive about this and all Miku. But, what will we do if we end up at another endless hall?" Rin ask with a pessimistic voice.

"We can think about that later!" Miku says still with her hopes up, not affected by Rin pessimistic word. Rin grumble while following Miku to the other hall.

'This is why we get stuck here at the first place!' Rin thought.

The stalking hunter can't help but giggle. A combination between the happy-go-lucky girl with the grumpy girl, this is indeed worth a watch.

'Her cute look does hit my head for a while. Maybe I help them solve this puzzle after all,' he thought while giggle at the girls he following.

He flicks her right hand, and then a path opened in front of them. He wonders what will they do right now.

Miku startled with the sudden appearances of the mysterious door from nowhere. Rin just stare at it, strange thing doesn't affect her anymore.

"R-Ri-Ri-Ri-Rin-chan, that door appears from nowhere!" Miku says while hugging one of Rin's hands with her left hand, and pointed at the door with her right hand, and her face is very pale.

Rin sigh at Miku reaction, before says, "Miku we **are** hunters, so this is normal! Get used to it already! We saw a lot of this kind of thing before," Rin says to calm Miku.

Miku then calmed down when she hear Rin words. And then she says, "Now that you put it that way… it is true," Miku says and then she let go of Rin hand.

"Good thing you are understand Miku. But, we really need your purification right now," Rin says, relieved by the fact that Miku let go of her hands.

Miku smile at Rin, before take out her _Haraegushi_. She swings it and says the prayer with a low soft voice. Rin feels a bad feeling.

_Kiwamete Kitanaki mo tamari nakereba kegare to ha araji_

_Uchisoto no tamagaki kiyoku kiyoshi to mousou_

(If there do not exist any unresolved most impure entities, then impure they are not. Cleanse and purify within and without the borders of this shrine)

"Well, we will be okay for now!" Miku says while putting back her _Haraegushi_. She turns her head and facing Rin. Rin face is pale and she doesn't stand steadily. In an instant, Miku became worried.

"Rin-chan, are you okay? Are you sick? I chant the right prayer too! But, right now, Rin-chan do you can go on? Is this my fault you became like this?" Miku ask with a worried tone in her voice.

Rin shake her head. No, this is not Miku fault. There is something that made her feel sick, and it isn't because of Miku purification. At the blinks of eye, Rin spot something behind Miku.

"Miku watch out!" Rin says, while rushing into Miku and quickly carry her bridal-style and jumps backward, before a big stone fist landing in front of them.

"What is that?" Miku exclaim while gripping Rin clothes tight, she won't want to be apart from Rin or she will hit the floor hard.

Rin bites her lower lips, holding the bad feeling she gets. Rin 100% sure the thing that attacked them just now is a Stone Golem. And bad news for them, Stone Golem is an A-ranks hunt. Meaning, they are in S-rank hunts, since a Stone Golem is never a master of mansion.

"Miku, we need to get help!" Rin says while dodging the Stone Golem attack and carrying Miku.

"But, Rin-chan, the only hunter here is us!" Miku says still gripping Rin clothes tightly.

"Miku, this is impossible! This is S-rank hunt. We never make it out alive!" Rin retaliate while dodging the punch of the Stone Golem.

Miku clutch Rin clothes, before says, "I believe in you Rin-chan. If it's you that saying that we will get out alive, then we will, no matter what, without failure," Miku says.

Rin get a sudden realization at her promise to Miku. They will made it out there, alive, she promise that to Miku. It will make her looks bad if she breaks her promise right? After all, they can't run away. Rin then lands on the ground, before put Miku down.

"Miku… lend me your power, okay?" Rin says. Her blond hair starts turning into black color that almost like the night sky, and her eyes that turned into red blood color, starts glowing.

Miku nod, before pulling her Chimney wand and _Haraegushi_, completely ready to back Rin up.

Rin gave an expression of 'I'm counting on you', before pull her scythe and rush to the Stone Golem, opening her attacks.

The Stone Golem moves its body, and dodge Rin attacks, before swing one of its hands to attack Rin. Rin easily dodge it, before grab the Stone Golem hands and slams it into the wall. (The Golem size is 20 times bigger than Rin size)

The Golem quickly recovers from Rin's attack, and Rin got caught by its hands. That's when Rin hear some prayer.

_Tohokami Emitame_

_Kan, Gon, Shin, Son, Ri, Kon, Da, Ken_

_Harai Tamae Kiyome Tamae_

And then a flash of lightning hit the Stone Golem hands, forcing it to let Rin go. The one whom said the prayer is none, but Miku.

Rin looks at Miku and give her proper thanks, before slashing the Stone Golem hands and leg. Rin scythe does hit one of the Golem hands, but the other are missed.

'Cih, this thing is stubborn' Rin thought, when the Golem still able to stand up.

Rin knows that she can't play with this Golem forever although she wants to. Injuring Golem is a foolish move since it is literally Immortal. She needs to find the source of the power as fast as she could and destroy it, so the golem will became normal big clay doll.

The Stone Golem starts to attack Rin with its hand that still left. Rin easily dodge it, and she starts her attacks again. Unknown to her, there are other things in the room they are in beside the Golem she fought.

But, the stalking hunters that spy at them notice its presence. In the fact he is forget about the job ranks he in right now.

'Oh crap, I forgot that the one whom sign me up for this job is **that guy**,' he thought.

He hesitates to get out from his hideout and conceal himself at the girl. He wants to save those girls, yet he feels that it is such a waste to get out from his hideout after hiding from them for the whole time.

Rin feels the bad presence that made her feel sick again. It isn't coming from the Golem, but it is from the other things. It means…

'Miku!' Rin thought quickly. She turns her head to the Miku direction and she found the thing that made her feel sick before, the S-rank hunts that own this mansion.

"Miku watch out!" Rin shout while dash at Miku, but she got hit by the Stone Golem and sent to the wall, hard.

Miku heard Rin voice, and then she turns her body to see what is behind her. The worst monster she ever encountered, the S-rank hunts they looking for, since it is the mansion master, the Soul Eater.

The Soul Eater with its Grim Scythe, ready to reap Miku body into half, when Miku know its presence there.

Nobody can safe her, Rin won't make it to her with the Stone Golem in her way. Miku isn't strong at blocking attack like Rin does. She is just a mere C-rank hunter that tag along with the 'strong' Rin.

'Am I… will die here?' Miku thought when she saw the Soul Eater start swinging it's scythe high.

The stalking hunter still hesitated to go there and safe the already hopeless Miko. He will dash there in the brief moment, he know that he can match the Soul Eater reaping speed and safe her in a brink of time.

'Now, what will you do, the Black Angel Miko, Hatsune Miku?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Am I being mean again to leave this chapter cliff hanger? Don't worry I will done the next chapter fast, but being a meanie, I won't update it till next week (In my country time). Keep the reviews flowing though~<strong>_


	6. Hunt 5 : Vision

**Disclaimer: I'm not own Vocaloid.**

_**Finally, this is the first time I use other POV other than Author POV. I guess you will get bored if I wrote my stories with that POV forever. Finally, I can give the first clues to the Rin memories. I decided to update this regularly once a week (usually at Monday GMT+7, since that was the time in my place). Bah, that's what I said, but I lack sense of patience and post it earlier. First thing first, have a fun time reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>'I will die…' that was the first thought that cross my mind, when I saw the Grim Scythe that the Soul Eater brought.<p>

'I don't want to die…' that was my answer. There are tons of thing I want to do.

I want to return Rin-chan memories. I want to find the culprit behind the fire of my shrine 5 years ago. I want to be a Miko that can protect Rin-chan, I want to protect her.

'Will everything end here?' I thought again when the Grim Scythe will chop my body half.

"MIKU, MIKU, MIKU!" I can hear Rin-chan voice calling me. She sounds desperate. Somehow, I can feel the liquid that flowing down. Why I'm crying?

"_Do you want to stay alive?_" I can hear a nostalgic voice inside me. It gave me a feeling of warmness. Who?

"I want to stay alive…" I answer in almost instant.

"_Why you want to stay alive?_" it asks again.

"If I'm not stay alive, Rin-chan will sad. I never saw Rin-chan crying, but if she is that will break my heart into pieces," I answer again. The only one I have in this world is Rin-chan after all.

"_What will you do if the one you hold dear is in faults?_" it asks again.

"I will follow her to the end of the world," I answer.

"_You have a sincere heart, Miko of the East Shrine. Then, let me help you up…_" it says again.

I can't say anything, when I feel the burst of warmness from my chest. My vision became blurred and when I know it, I already fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"MIKU, MIKU, MIKU!" I shout at Miku. I want her to run away from the Soul Eater. I don't want to see Miku dying in front of me.<p>

I try to reach Miku, but just get tossed around by the Golem that keeps me busy. When I saw the Grim Scythe almost reach Miku body, I saw a burst of light from Miku chest.

The air and the earth start shaking when suddenly Miku body starts glowing. I get tossed to wall, when, in a brink of eyes, I saw a pair of white wing in Miku back.

My head hurts. I feel that I ever saw that wing before. The Golem and the Soul Eater starts fading in the midst of light. I fall into my knees, and I see some vision of past.

* * *

><p><em>I end up in a big mansion. I saw two girls talking in a loud voice. I can saw the worried face of one girl while the other trying to calm the worried girl. Their face looks the same, are they twins?<em>

"_Seraph!" I can hear someone voice inside my vision. It is the voice of the worried girl._

"_I don't have time to explain. I need to leave now with her. Please take care of Mel and Piko," the other girl tries to calm her, the only thing that I know about her, is her (nick)name, Seraph._

"_But, the children need you! What on earth is going on? You can tell me everything, sis!" the worried girl start shaking her older twin sister (from what I hear and see) shoulder. She looks desperate._

_The older twin sister shakes her head, and then she place her hands in the younger twin shoulder, before says, "This is the least I can say. The truth isn't like what we know now. I need to go to that girl side with the other or she will be in a big trouble," she says._

_That girl? Who is this girl she talking about? Is she the key of a big mystery or something?_

"_How long I should wait?" the younger twin finally let go of her older sister. I can feel that she holds her tear._

"_Wait for 24 hours. If tomorrow morning I'm not back yet and after that, someone whom looks exactly like me came, kill it and burn the corpses. Don't leave a trace of evidence. You can give your trust to Mel about this talk, but don't say anything to Piko," the older twin answers with a hint of seriousness in her face._

_The younger twin nod and then turn her older sister body and push her back. The older twin just smile at her younger sister, before flying somewhere with her angelic wing._

_In the corner of the room, I saw a girl, smaller than me, hiding behind a table. I can see the tears that start flowing in her corner of eyes. The younger twin falls into her knees and start sobbing quietly while calling her sister name countless time._

* * *

><p>And then the vision end. My head and eyelids became so heavy that it forces me to drift in the endless darkness.<p>

When I got holds of my consciousness again. I saw a hunts done flyer in front me. The mansion already gone and leave a plot of vacant lot.

I saw Miku body in front of me. Apparently she is fainted due to impact. I quickly ran to her and cradle her body in my shoulder.

"Miku wake up!" I shake her body, hoping for her consciousness to back.

Before long, Miku eyelids start to open, slowly but surely. And then I hear her warm voice that calling my name again.

"Rin…-chan…" She says while stroke my cheeks, and expose the tears that start flowing in my cheek when I don't realize it.

"Thank goodness you still alive Miku!" I said with a pure joy. I don't know what should I do if Miku gone.

Miku smile a bit, and then says, "I'm still… alive…" she says while trying to sit down and failed, so she fallen into my arm again.

I hold Miku dear, and then whisper, "We done it. We finish the S-rank hunt. Let's go back…" I whisper into Miku ears. Miku nod as her answer.

Miku looks so weak right now, so I have no choice but pick her up and walk to the nearest village. In the road Miku became a worrywart and force herself to heal my minor injuries.

Well, I just get some cut in the leg and hands that starts bleeding. Maybe some broken bone here and there, due to hit the wall countless time, and I count that as minor injuries. Miku scold me for being careless, while ignoring the fact that her fatigue is greater than mine.

'I wonder what is that wings from before?' the recollection of what happened before starts dancing in my mind.

"Seraph… Angel… Truth… 'That Girl'…" I mumble at myself, trying to remember what is happened in my vision.

'Is Miku one of those kinds called '_Angel_'? I thought while looking behind at Miku whom apparently sleeping in my back.

* * *

><p>The stalking hunter, whom somehow still remain hidden even after that incident, look at the back of the Miko girl and his eyes widen, quickly his hand form a knuckle and he punch the trees beside him.<p>

"No way… there is no way that she is… I never heard of it before…" He mumbles while punching the trees.

"I guess… I will follow them longer than I mean… and there is** that** possibility too," he thought.

"See you again 'Black Angels' girls…" a smile form in his face.

"…at the A-rank HQ that's it," he mumble before leaving the now plot of vacant lot.

* * *

><p>Right now we resting in the inn that nearby village have. I carry Miku here, and somehow we get the villager attention and they give us some room in the inn to stay and rest for a while.<p>

Actually, this village is the one whom request our assistance for Werewolf Extermination, and they think we get this minor injuries from that weak Werewolf. Well, we keep it a secret that we stumble upon S-rank hunts, so that is natural for them to think like that.

"Rin-chan…" Miku calls me while support her back in the wall of the inn.

"Hmm?" I answer her like that while busy with my own mind.

"You spacing a lot after that. What happened?" Miku answer me with a question. She looks so worried. In the end she is worrywart.

"I get some vision of someone past… that may connect to past of mine…" I answer will fold my hands in front of my chest. The most sulking part is the fact that I don't know who are they.

"What kind of vision?" Miku ask again. I just sigh, now I have no choice but tell her about it.

"To tell you the truth…" I start telling her from the start of my vision until the end where the younger twin and a little girl crying, except the fact that Miku has (almost) the same wings like this Seraph girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for the last chapter of Threeknock Mansion Arc. Somehow the ending of this Arc is lame, but maybe we will saw the stalking hunter again in A-rank HQ. I will tell who he is when that time comes. So Miku is an Angel? Maybe. And you won't know who are this Seraph and her twin, and this Mel girl right? Of course you won't know since they are my OC. I can predict that the cast will be a ton (including the villain). I insert my OC to fill the hollow cast. Anyway, I add two more quotes in the prologue, I won't say who says which, but I think you will know who is which later. They bound to say it one day. Keep the reviews flowing~<strong>_


	7. Hunt 6 : Mysterious Guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

_**I'm back again and still kicking around! Some jumps of POV bound to be happening, so I just write it later. In the first part of story, Miku does have more part than Len. But, it will change in the middle to end, or from some part when you-know-what-will-happen, since it is the most cliché thing in the world of RPG. Have a fun time reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Right now, we check out from the inn, and go back to the Organization Main Headquarters to get our payment along with the promotion.<p>

Seriously I hate that place a lot. That place looks fishy, no matter how many times you look at it. The rank system, the main leader and their objective, and the building itself are fishy. But, the point is, I feel that the Organization have a big part on my loss of memories, just guessing.

In every aspect, I hate to get promoted to the higher rank than C-rank. I don't know about Miku, since she also wants to find the culprit behind the East Shrine incident 5 years ago, getting promoted means bigger chance to find the culprit.

Miku gradually became healthier and noisier. When she finally recovers, she scolds me for every injury I made for my body while heal it one by one.

Is it just me or Miku prayer became stronger than before?

"Miku, did you remember what happened when that Soul Eater almost slice you into half?" I ask her when we bought ship ticket in a harbor. Well, in our time, we use ship to travel overseas.

Miku shook her head, before says, "No, not a thing. I just hear some voice in my head though…" Miku answer will holding a bag full of leek.

"That was… weird. Not to mention that it is creepy in the same time," I comment at Miku answer. I decided to keep the wing she has as my secret.

"It is, isn't it? I still thought that was a dream of mine. Ah, the ship will depart soon to Mainland. Let's go, Rin-chan!" Miku says with a hint of excitement in her voice, while holding both of my hand in hers.

I just nod a little, before get dragged by Miku. We wear our hunter badge, just to get out from trouble. If two girl traveling around, trouble is their nearest destiny.

We wear the hunter badge to get some respect from the other. Not, that kind of respect. Just 'Leave us alone and mind your own business' kind of treatment.

Well, at least we won't get scolded, even when Miku shouting things out loud. They will just shrug it off and get on with their live. But not this time…

Right now, we are on a trip to Mainland to get our double payment. And right now, is the time for the dinner in ship. The food in ship is always bad, but it is better than nothing.

I and Miku go to some line of food, although it is quiet. Some random drinker starts punching each other, and the one that get punched by the drinker, punch the other random person and the one punching him/her. It is became a long chain reaction due the punching party.

I and Miku just shrug it off, when one of the 'Sane' sailors came to us, begging for help.

"You girls are hunter right? Please do something and calm them down!" beg the 'Sane' Sailor.

I gave a look at Miku, and she looks at me back, completely confused. We never do this kind of job before, so we simply inexperienced.

"We love to help but…" Miku says trying to give some reasoning. She looks at me begging for help.

"… well, we simply don't know what to do," I continue Miku sentences, and feel a little guilty to the sailor.

And that's when a sound of lute enters my ears. Of course I look at the source of sound in a second, and completely mesmerized by the one whom play it.

He, (yes the player of the lute is a he) has a deep blue hair, and a deep blue eyes. He looks older than me, and he wears some suspicious robe with a lot of symbol in it. He has some kind of weird charm though.

"Isn't asking two little girl this kind of job is too much, Mr. Sailor?" he says while walking to our direction.

"B-but…" the Sailor try to give some reasoning, but he quickly leave the three of us alone. I think I owe this random guy one.

Anyway, Miku completely frozen in her place, and quickly hide behind me. Miku is shy towards guy because she is an important Miko before, and she rarely saw any guy beside her father and older brother. Miku also says that I am her very first friend.

The random guy lowering her robe and bowing at us, before says, "The knight in shining armor come to your assistance, lovely ladies," he says.

Oh f**k, a flirt. I hate those kinds of guys, but I owe this guy one so I need to thank him properly. Miku step forward and bow to him, to express gratitude.

"Thank you for your help," Miku says while bowing. I fold my hands in front of my chest, and frown. Knowing that I won't say anything, Miku pinch my back, and I yelp a little. I guess I have no choice…

"I hate to say it, but thanks for the help," I says while looking away. Am I being mean? Don't worries this is natural since I hate flirts. I can see he smile at my attitude.

"But, shall we help those sailor?" he says while holding his lute.

Miku nod, I just roll my eyes. In the first place, we don't know who is this guy, and is this guy worth our trust.

When I hear the first note he plays, I immediately recognize the sound as some… controlling song. It can control anything that is alive. I say to Miku to cover her ears, while cover mine.

"What's going on Rin-chan?" Miku asks while covering her ears.

"This is controlling magic, so if you don't wish to get controlled, cover your ears okay?" I explain as simple as I can.

Controlling magic is the most complicated magic I know. Well, there are more complicated magic than this, but, I just know this magic as the most complicated. This magic even can control the dead.

After the song end, I gave signal to Miku, to open her ears again. The now suspicious guy, look at us and claps her hand.

"You girls know that magic just now?" he asks while laughing. Believe me, his laugh is creepy.

"Controlling magic isn't it?" I answer while glaring at him.

"Controlling magic?" Miku asks while looks at me with a confused look.

"Magic that can control even the dead if you are an expert. The weakness of this kind of magic is that they bad at front attack," I explain at Miku, whom then nod as understanding my simple explanation.

"You know unexpectedly a lot," he comments while covering his mouth.

"I take that as compliment," I answer to his comments while shooting a glare.

"As expected of the girls **he** takes interest of. May I have your name?" he says politely.

Miku flinch, I glare at him, before says, "What is your business with our name?" I ask rather rudely, and I don't care.

This guy laugh a little, before says, "Don't worry. I have no ill intention to control you girls or something. It is just a request from friend of mine," he answers with a cheerful aura.

I gave look at Miku for a while, and then she just nod, knowing what I mean. She then look at the guy, before says, "My name is Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you," Miku says first while bowing her head.

"Kagamine Rin. What is yours?" I say while asking his name.

"Hatsune and Kagamine isn't it? My name is Shion Kaito, nice to meet you cute girls," he answers while flirting. Miku blush a little, I just frown.

"Where will you going?" Miku asks when we finally sit down at one of the dining table. I just eat my food in silence while listening. Talking to a flirts is never my hobby.

"My destination is Mainland, the friends of mine waiting there after all. From what I hear before, you girls are fellow hunter too right?" Shion answer while gave another question to us.

"Yeah, we are C-rank hunters. If Shion-san can use complicated magic like that, then Shion-san must be the higher-up. Am I right?" Miku answer while throw another question.

"Kaito is fine. Well, if I tell you girls my rank, you will not believe it, so I keep it a secret for now. Anyway…" Shion answer while holding some strands of Miku hair in his palm and Miku blush.

"… You have a great hair," he says. I-can-not-hold-it-anymore…

I slap his hand with my hand and I take my beloved scythe, and almost cut his hand into half, and then Miku trying to calm me down. I starts arguing about this guy is a freak and stuff.

"My bad, my bad, can you forgive me and my hands Rin-san?" he begging for mercy when I starts motioning my scythe to cut his damned dirty hands.

"Don't call me by my name, you freak!" I shout at him while beginning to slice his hand. Blood starts dripping from his wound.

"Rin-chan, please forgive him…" Miku begs to me for behalf of that freak hands. Miku glassy eyes will make me feel guilty for the rest of my life, so I let his hand go.

That freak gave out a long breath. Before says, "Thank you Miku-chan!" he says while kissing Miku palm. And Miku is blushing… 5 words from me…

Shion Kaito goes down **NOW**!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Where should I begin? Ah, yeah I remember. The time when Kaito-kun kisses my palm, Rin-chan literally beat the crap from him. And here I guess Kaito-kun is an A-rank or S-rank hunter.<p>

Well, Rin-chan is so strong so I guess beat the crap from the higher up is a kid's play for her. I try to hold Rin-chan anger, but it is pointless especially when Rin-chan already lost it.

Kaito-kun just smile while fighting with Rin-chan aboard the ship. Yes, they fighting in the middle of sea and sometimes on the ship and the worst is Rin-chan almost slices the ship into half. I just can maintain the barrier around the ship to protect it from their crazy attack.

Rin-chan always hates flirts as long as I can remember. When a flirts go flirting with me or her, let's say that they can't move from bed for a whole 3 month. Rin-chan is protective about me, but I like that side of her… in a friendly way. Don't think anything weird and I still normal enough to like guy.

Is it just me or Rin-chan scythe getting sharper than usual? When I saw Rin-chan swing her scythe, it looks like the slice became stronger twice than usual. Rin-chan magic also improves gradually. And when I maintain the barrier, I feel less fatigue than usual.

Anyway I wonder since when Rin-chan can fly around above the sea. And her hairs still maintain its original color, although Rin-chan is in the peak of her anger. Usually it will turn into black when she starts fighting with someone or something almost immediately, but now it takes a longer time. Well, it is not like that was a bad thing.

Kaito-kun good at dodging all of Rin-chan attack, but he can't get clean hit to Rin-chan either. Their fights continue all the way from the sea, until we reach Mainland. At the end, Rin-chan uses a move I never saw before. Kaito-kun whom doesn't know it either, get a good beat up from that and tossed around above the sea. I feel poor for him.

When we finally get back to the land, Rin-chan looks so relieved. It looks like beat Kaito-kun to the sea is a good exercise for her.

"Is that okay Rin-chan?" I ask her when we walk to the Organization HQ, that looks like a very big castle. Well, other than Hunter HQ there is Researcher HQ, but since we know none of it, we just mind our own business with Hunter HQ.

As usual, the front yard of Hunter HQ is full of newbie hunter. Well, actually there is some that already gone for a long time, guess they died in the middle of their job or on a long vacation. The higher-ups just mind about S-rank until C-rank hunter so the other rank get less attention.

I and Rin-chan walk past the crowd, and go to our hunter bench. We get our payment for the werewolf extermination first, before give our S-rank finished hunts flyer. The people in charge of the payment and promotion bench just gasp when we give them that.

They look at the list of hunter countless time, before finally give our key and our A-rank badges. We just shrug it off, and do things like there is nothing wrong.

We get lucky, since we are group of hunter, we get the same room! It's been a while since the last time I have the same room as Rin-chan. When we still in C-rank we have a separate room. But, right now we get more luxury and in the same room!

I don't mind about the luxury part. I just mind about the same room part. Quickly, I jump at Rin arms, made her startle a bit and scold me. Rin-chan is my best friend… and that won't change, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I guess you get beaten up into the sea, Kaito," the friends of Kaito that he mention earlier, says with a chuckle in his voice.<p>

Kaito just scratch his head, before says, "Too bad she is just A-rank. It will be fun to see her in S-rank hunts. Anyway I already done what you ask before, those girl names are Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku," Kaito says while leaning over to the wall.

"The two of them is interesting isn't it?" the Kaito friend says with a hint of amusement in his voice. He already follows those two in Threeknock Mansion, which supposed to be his job, after all.

"Interestingly powerful. I agree with you on that. If you want to stalk them again, told me so I can flirt around with Miku-chan," Kaito answer while chuckle a bit.

"You will get beaten to a pulp by Kagamine Rin again you know," Kaito friend warn the bad habit of his friend.

"Oh come on, trick them again to an S-rank hunt again! Stalking girls is always fun!" Kaito says with an excited tone in his voice.

"You made me looks like the bad guy. Why you don't lower yourself and ask them on an A-rank hunt yourself Kaito?" Kaito friend gave some wise suggestion.

"Then how about you? When will you say it clear that you are the one whom have that job in the first place? And you end up stalking them too, for extra," Kaito says mocking his friend.

"I will tell them soon, BaKaito," Kaito friend answer while go down the stairs to go back to the A-rank HQ.

"Don't end up liking Miku-chan you understand? That girl is mine!" Kaito shouts while look at the back of his friend.

"I won't harm that girl. And don't talk about her like a toy, except you want to get tossed to sea again," Kaito friend answer while waving his hand to Kaito.

At that time, he remembers something that (maybe) is important part of one of the Black Angel, the blond one with the name of Kagamine Rin, to be exact.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he says while turning his body to face Kaito that already in the higher place than him. It made him looks little and he hates it.

"What is it?" Kaito ask while literally looking down the stairs.

"Can you check the higher up name that has 'Le' as their first name?" he answers while mentioning another request for him.

Kaito smile rather mockingly before says, "It's easy as pie. Leave it to me, and tomorrow I give you the list. The payment is to give some greetings to Miku-chan when you meet them! Said, it was from me!" Kaito answer, knowing that he can get what his friend wants.

"I'll wait for the news then," he says before finally go down to the A-rank HQ and looking for **them**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will in tune next week. Like it or not, I hope you have enough patience to wait. Don't worry I won't drop it in the middle, except I get some kind of… exam week. Maybe the update will be longer than usual, but believe me I won't drop it. My school needs some of my concern, although I don't give it a damn. Keep the reviews flowing though~<strong>_


	8. Hunt 7 : What a Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. But, I have this story.**

_**This chapter is only in Rin POV that I rarely do with my story. **_

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan, what should we do now? You get some vision of past after all," Miku says while drinking her juice. Right now, we are in the Organization Cafeteria for B to A rank hunter or researcher.<p>

I just sigh, before says, "I wonder about it too. We already in this rank and we can get a lot of information by this. But, I just have no clue about people in my vision!" I say before slamming my Orange Juice.

"Yo, girlies!" says someone from beside me.

I bet it is another flirts. I frown and not bother to glance at whoever it is. I already told you that I hate flirts right?

"May I know who you are?" ask Miku while looking at the one whom greet us.

"The name's Len. Nice to meet you!" he answer Miku with an unexpectedly cheerful voice.

Who? But, why his name has some kind of nostalgic sounds in it?

"Len-san, we don't know who you are. So will you leave… both of us alone?" Miku ask rather politely although its meaning is a little rude.

"That was rather rude to drive out people from your talk," he answers with a rather annoying voice, it boils my blood.

Somehow I just want to tear him into pieces and beat the crap out of him until he can't move from his bed for the rest of his live.

"Rin-chan, anything you thinking right now, don't lose your cools yet…" Miku whispers at my ears. It looks like she knows that I want to beat him into a big pulp.

I frown at Miku statement. And then I can feel that he-with-the-name-of-Len staring at me with a rather weird aura. Anyway, I don't know his face yet since I refuse to look at him.

"Can you stop staring at me you freak?" I say with a rude attitude. I hate to be stared at, so the words just slipped from my mouth.

"So, why you think that I staring at you Black Angel?" he ask with a mocking voice.

I clench my fist, holding my anger within. I just know that Miku is panicking with the cracker around me and him. I can hear some whispering from the other table.

"How bold to challenge Len-sama…"

"That girl won't live long…"

"Poor her…"

That's what I hear. And although it is just a glimpse, I sense some magic from him, and it is marching toward me. And I swear it is an offensive magic.

Quickly I move from my sitting place and jump to the seat across me. That luckily empty. I gave a look at my seat that's now burned into crisp. He is good at destruction magic, huh?

"What was that for, you jerky jerk?" I ask with a voice full of anger. I can't hold my anger again… he is such a jerk! And I hate him.

I can see people around me that give a 'She dodges it!' look. What's wrong with dodging such small magic? If they really are A-rank hunter in Mainland, I bet they can dodge it easily without breaking a sweat!

Or is it a more complicated magic than Destruction magic?

"You good at dodging huh, Black Angel Rin?" he ask while clapping both of his hands. It looks like people rarely dodge that one from him. I feel sorry for the people whom get burned into crisp.

Okay, I accept the fact that his magic is definitely not a kid's play.

Finally I give some look to his face, that weirdly and annoyingly, almost like mine. Azure blue eyes color that glowing like mine. Honey blond hair that looks like the same reflection from mirror. And our face that looks like a twin and it is creepy.

He looks like someone that I know before… but who?

And when I know it, I already stand near to him. I widen my eyes, when he does the same almost immediately when I do.

"What the-" I and he says the same thing almost in the same time.

I step back and looks at Miku whom staring at us with a wide eyes. Maybe when we don't stand that near, we don't look that same. But, when we stand nearly like that, we look like a mirror reflection… or something.

Somehow my anger died down and I sit at my new seat. And without permission he sits beside me. And it looks like he will stick with us for the time being although we chase him out.

"How long are you planning to sit there?" I ask with a rude way and you can see that I'm frowning right now.

He smile like a flirts to me, before says, "As long as I wish for it," he answer with rather annoying voice. And then I tightened my fist.

"I hate you," I say straight-forwardly, hope it will chase him out. He piss me off.

"And I intrigued about you girls," he answer with an annoying smile on his face. I want to rub some worm to his face and smack his face into ground or some hell.

"So what is it you want, erm…?" Miku ask nervously without mentioning his names. It looks like she knows that if she says his name, I will snap.

"Simple, you girls interest me. You girls must be meet Kaito already right?" he says while twirling his fork. Hey, wait, since when he brings food with him?

Miku just nod, and I glare at him. So he related with that annoying and flirty guy whom dares to touch my Miku?

"Well, we meet him already, and… some accident happened…" Miku says while giving me a look so I won't snap or something. Since Miku forbid me to punch him, I just can frown…

"That guy needs some punch now and then. Well, I'm his friend, which asks him to ask your name. So get it?" he explains it as simple as he could while eating anything that he brings.

Miku nods a little with a hint of blush in her face. Maybe she still remember her palms that kissed by Kaito. But, hearing that name made my blood boil. How dare he touch my Miku! Someone need to be my victim of anger right now!

Wait, so this jerk is the one whom ask that flirts to ask our name! I wonder for what reason he wants to know our name?

"Why you ask that flirts to ask our name?" I ask him while glaring at him.

"Like I said before, I have some interest to you girls," he answers rather calmly.

Hmm, he doesn't sound that jerky right now…

"And why you interested in us?" Miku ask rather frightened. It looks like she has some bad feelings toward this jerk. But, somehow I lower my guard.

Weird, I think I ever felt his aura before. But I wonder where? His aura somehow feels so nostalgic to me. Not to mention his face too.

"It's a secret," he answers while smiling towards Miku.

"That's not nice," Miku says while give some mysterious smile to him. Wait, since when Miku learns that kind of smile?

"If I said how I know you girls, both of you will all freaked out," he says with a nice tone.

"Try us," I say while holding my glass of Orange Juice.

"Want to play some game first?" he asks while facing to me. Believe me looking at the face of someone whom looks like yours is so damn creepy.

I frown, before ask, "What kind of game?" I ask while facing him.

Heh, honestly I wish it will be some kind of physical game. Like… fighting with him, it will be so fun to see that beautiful face on the floor or ground with my scythe between his neck.

"Your choice," he says. Somehow I feel that he thinks the same thing like me.

"How about we have some duel, tomorrow morning in the arena? If I win, you tell us how and what do you know about us. Magic is allowed, and we can use our weapon. No holding back, if you are, I will smash that beautiful face of yours," I say while giving my little rule.

"Heh, I get your rule. If I win, I can have you as my girl forever, I don't care about that Miko. Is that a deal?" he says while reach out his hand to mine.

"Deal," I say while agreeing to his term. Anyway, what does he mean about being his girl forever?

"Rin-chan, are you seriously…" Miku says to me with a surprised voice, while looking at me with widen eyes. I gave a look at her that I am deadly serious with my challenge.

"I don't talk about that challenge, since I know that you want to fight strong people now and then. But, are you seriously know what he means with having you as his girl forever?" Miku asks again while shaking her head before.

"No…" I answer truthfully. I really don't understand anything about that after all. Miku facepalm, and before she can say anything...

"Well, I won't let you take back your words. Oh yeah, if you are Rin then…" ah, I forgot that he still there. He points at me, before pointing at Miku.

"…so you are Miku, right? I pass Kaito greeting for you. So that's it, I'm out from here…" he says and then he left.

I can see Miku face turns red, while I curse that flirts (Kaito, in case you don't know) in my mind. And then, some red-haired girls passing at us, and greet us while holding some kind of food.

"What a brave one. You actually challenge that Len," she says while eating some kind of little red fruits. Is that thing the one called cherry?

"Len?" I repeat the name she said. So that jerky name is Len… I wonder how strong he is...

"He is the real deal of hunter you know. I hear he is the strongest in the A-rank and sometimes he go to S-rank mission, although he doesn't accept the promotion. Anyway, the name is Miki, Furukawa Miki. I'm a B-rank researcher! What is yours?" she says again like answering the question that passing in my head before asking my name.

"It's Rin, Kagamine Rin. Just get promotion to be an A-rank hunter today. I do my hunts in a group with Miku that sit there. It's nice to meet you, Miki!" I say, answering her question and introduce Miku, and she bow to give some respect.

"Rin… Miku… ah, I get it. You two are the 'Black Angel' group from C-rank right?" she says with a cheerful voice. Wait, why her eyes look… sparkly?

I and Miku just look at each other, before nodding at her. When I knew it, she already jumping at us and hug us so tight. I can't… breathe…

"Furukawa, please… let us… go…" Miku asks again with a polite voice. I just push her body so that she let us go from her deathly hug.

When she hears Miku, she quickly let us go while laugh it off. She says it was her bad habit and stuff. Before says, "I hope you win from Len! He needs some good punch in his baby-face!" that was she says, and after that she just went and gone from our sight…

"What the hell is that, just now?" I says while looks at Miku whom apparently as confused as me.

"But, I guess she is a good girl right?" Miku says with a kind smile in her face.

I frown. Miku trust people easily, and she is so faithful that I just can't help but protect her. Now, that remind me of when I and Miku meet for the first time...

-_Flashback End_-

_"Hey, are you okay?" I hear some unfamiliar voice in my ears. My head hurts like hell, when I force myself to open my eyes._

_When my eyelids half-open, I saw a girl with a teal-colored hair, holding some kind of plants in her hands. She looks deadly worried about me. But... _

_...Who is she?_

_I can feel that my mouth is open right now, I try to talk to her although all that come out is just a mumble that barely audible. I try again talking, but, the outcome of my voice is different than what I thought._

_"Safe me..."_

_And then everything went black and dark for me. I don't know how long I stay in that state until I open my eyes once more, and see that girl again in my side and looks at me with a relieve in her face. She smile at me, and give some of her cheerful aura to me._

_"My name is Miku. Hatsune Miku, I'm the lead Miko in this Hatsune Shrine. Nice to meet you!" She says while hold out her hands._

_At first, I just look at her hands and then her face. I don't know what to do, and then she take my hand into hers and make it looks like she is praying._

_"May I know your name? You sleep in painful state for days. I almost give up to look after you. But, thank goodness you are awake now," She says while closing her eyes, and it looks like she is praying._

_I don't remember anything that happened before. I think I even forget my real name now._

_"I... My name... I..."_

[_Your name is Kagamine Rin_]_ I hear some voice in my head. Wait, who is the owner? It sounds really nostalgic, and it has some warm yet braveness at the same time._

_"So, May I know your name?" She says again while pleading at me._

_I open my mouth once more, and then say to her, "My name is Rin, Kagamine Rin. I... I don't know who I am... but, nice to meet you," I say while looking down at the floor._

_"Rin-chan, huh... It's a beautiful name like you are. Your Honey Blond hairs, and your Azure blue eyes is so beautiful. Call me Miku, okay?" She, with the name of Miku, says to me._

_Somehow... her hands feels so warm... Miku is the first person I meet, the first person I can really trust as my friend, the first person whom accept me into her warm embrace, the first person I vow to protect forever._

_But, when we get out from the enclosed space of the shrine. All we see is dead corpse of people, and the burned remain of Hatsune Shrine. The only survivor here is... us and just us._

_-Flashback End-_

"Rin-chan?" Miku ask while looking at my face.

I gasp a little and look at Miku face. She looks deadly worried. It reminds me a lot when I vow to protect her 5 years ago. I just look at Miku and maybe my face saying something like, 'What's wrong?' kind of face.

"You daydreaming and spacing out and I worried!" Miku says half-shouting. She throw both of her hands in the air before falling into my embrace. I can hear her faint sobbing. We hold dear of each other, since what we have are each other. Maybe, Miku scared of losing me.

I just stroke my hand into her hair, and say with a reassuring voice, "I won't go anywhere Miku..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now... I have no comment about this chapter because it just became the bridge from this to that. So, Len came out? It is not that grand entrance or something since he just pick some fight with Rin. Well, Miki parts is not in my original plant, but believe me she will become important later... maybe. I even don't predict to tell someone about how Rin and Miku meet, in Rin POV. Anyway, sorry for the not so-short chapter, since I have nothing to write, and I somehow update this too fast. Since at Monday I need to go to school, and you know that school is killing and stuff, so I fasten the update a little bit. But, don't expect any update until the next week. First week of school always killing me. Keep giving me reviews so I can overcome that devil palace...<strong>_


	9. Hunt 8 : The Duel Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

_**I just want to talk around, so this is in the old**_** Author POV. **_**Why? Because, this POV have more information, than when I jump the POV every time**_**. _Anyway, sorry for the late update, because I (somehow) just get out from hell, called school. Last word, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The sun already raises high in the sky giving people warmness at that morning. The wind blowing gently and somewhere the sounds of chirping bird can be heard. But, despite the good weather, the situation in the Organization Hunter HQ is not that good. There could be heard people whispers around.<p>

A girl, most likely 16 years old, walks in the middle of hallway that connects the HQ to the Arena. She brings her weapon, a big scythe, a little bit bigger than her body and looks ready to fight. Her Azure blue eyes seem glowing with the light of excitement. Her Honey Blond hair flips around, (No, no Justin Bieber material here!) following her steps rhythm. If only she doesn't bring the big scythe around and wears a princess-like dresses. People will mistake her as a princess of a kingdom or some sort.

Behind her, walks another girl with a shrine-maiden clothes, she even bring some _Heihaku_ in one of her hand. She ties her Teal-colored hair into twin tails with a red ribbon. She looks uncomfortable with all the stares they get. Why it said they? Because she following the blond girl around, because they are best friends in one ways or another. After all, they are a group of hunter called 'Black Angel'. The blond-haired girl called with the name of Kagamine Rin and the teal-haired girl called with the name of Hatsune Miku.

So, really, what's going on here that made all people whispers? To make the long story short, Rin, the rather sarcastic and cynical girl in the 'Black Angel', challenge an incredibly powerful A-rank hunter, known (by Rin and Miku) as Len whom weirdly has the almost identical face with Rin, into a duel.

Rin and Miku whom rather ignorant about the higher-up people, don't know who is Len yet. All Rin know is that Len is a flirt and a jerky guy. That is enough for Rin to challenge Len into a duel. Len, who weirdly know rather a lot of things about Rin and Miku wants to dig around their business with just a 'Because you girls are interesting' reason, so he accept Rin duel almost immediately.

They make it sound like fighting is just for fun though… well the interesting part is the gamble between them. If Rin wins, Len will say how he gets a lot of information about her and Miku. And if Len wins, Rin will be his girl… forever. Yeah, forever, I mean that kind of forever.

But, Rin whom even doesn't know the meaning of the 'Being his girl' is innocently agreeing it. Miku, whom know the term they say yesterday night, just can hope for Rin win. It's not like Miku doubt about Rin strength, even Rin can beat an S-rank hunter into a bloody pulp, but some rumors say that this 'Len' is so powerful that no A-rank hunters can beat him before (and some S-ranks for extra note).

Or maybe because Rin know the rumors, that she became all excited and all? No one knows for sure what is running on her head.

Okay, back to the topic. Today, Rin and Len have their duels in the Arena. Len made it sounds rather 'legal' for the higher-ups, so they have no need to holding back in their fight.

"Heh, you don't run away and crying to your mother right now? How brave," Len says when Rin enter the arena, and Miku sit in the special chair for the partner of hunters. She just can pray for Rin safety.

Rin just smile sarcastically, before answering Len, "I throw that back to you. Why don't you cling on the mirror and protect that girly face of yours before I smack it?" Rin says mocking Len. Len hates it when someone says that he is girly.

"And you are so tomboy-ish. Don't you hear the people that comment at you? That flat chest of yours, and that not so sexy body and your attitude, is not cute," Len replies with an annoying voice. He already forgot what his reason to fight is, not that he has any reason to begin with.

Rin is pissed with that. Well, she doesn't care about that kind of thing, but when Len says it flatly like that, it somehow made her mad in a bad way.

Rin draw out her scythe, and Len draw out his sword. They look at each other, not making a single move first. Miku just prays for their safety for this battle. She even casted a barrier around the Arena to make sure no one get caught up, because the people that watch this is a lot!

In a split second, they charge at each other, and the sound of metal clanging could be heard from their direction. Rin is holding Len sword and vice versa. In terms of strength they are evenly matched. Even the ground is destroyed a little when their weapon meet each other.

Rin and Len, jump backward after they let their weapon meet over. At the first strike, they recognize the enemy value of strength, that's how they think.

Rin could feel her shoulder stiffen. It's been a while since she feels that kind of reaction from her body. Even she could feel her heartbeat increased gradually. What a strong opponent she fights is. But, instead scared, she feels so excited. She loves the sensation of fighting a strong opponent. It looks she really needs to get really serious.

Len whom jump backward feels a shiver down his spine. He already forgot who are the people can fulfill his needs of powerful opponent, which can make him shivers with excitement like this. This Rin girl really is worth his time after all. Going easy on her will give him a deep feeling of depression, so he will get really serious this time.

Rin made a moon-shaped slice with her scythe and shot it at Len whom charging some kind of old magic that Rin doesn't know yet.

In the split moment Rin could see that Len swing his sword, and made some sort of Rune with it, that made some sort of tremor, really BIG tremor to be exact. Rin could feel her standing position became unsteady and proceeds to fly to the sky.

'Got you!' Len thought after jumping so fast until his body already in the same level with Rin in the air. Rin whom doesn't know that Len can fly too feels surprised. Well, now she knows it. Better take a note for that, in a case you fight with him again next time. And with your relationship right now, you will get to fight him a lot.

What Rin knows after that is Len tossing her to the damned ground from the sky. Rin barely manage to cover herself from Len sudden attack with her scythe that made her stop in the brink moment before her body touch the ground hard.

"Ouch, that was hurt jerk!" Rin shouts while coming to Len with an amazing speed. She already gets used by flying around, and then she kicks Len stomach hard with his toe.

"I have a name Rin," he says while covering his stomach with his hand, actually he made it in time and blocking Rin kick although he back away and breath at his poor broken hand.

"So let me hear this name of yours, jerk!" Rin says while swinging her scythe towards Len head after approaching him with some kind of light speed.

Len retaliate with his sword and meet his sword with Rin scythe again. Len grins fill his face that it became a little creepy to watch, or that's what Rin thought.

Now Rin knows about what Len thinking just now, when she knew that Len burn her skirt with some kind of destroying magic of his, revealing Rin too short shorts. (Hey, that's rhyme!)

Rin face quickly lit up with embarrassment and anger, then she shout at Len whom laughing at her, "What is that for? You… you f**king pervy jerk!" Rin shout while lands some attack at Len rather blindly.

Len chuckle lightly looking at Rin reaction, but quickly beaten up by Rin and get tossed around in the air. Len manages to escape from Rin deadly killing attack, and flicks his fingers again, causing Rin top burned into crisp, revealing Rin inner shirt, that literally transparent! So Rin, literally don't wear anything at all, with that nonexistent shirt, and too short shorts.

"YOU GONNA DIE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU PERVERT!" Rin shouts while her hairs turn rapidly into raven black color that is deeper than the night and her eyes turned into red color. Len just chuckle in amusement when he hears Rin shouting voice.

Rin attack Len furiously, Len just dodging now and then or pushing Rin with his sword. Hell, they even don't fighting that seriously. Now, it looks like some kind of normal lovers quarrel. Wait, did someone just say lovers?

Len know that he can't keep it up for long, because Rin attacks became sharper and smarter. It almost like it is impossible to dodge her attack any time soon. He can't afford to lose there. If he wants to get what he wants he needs to win. No, he must win!

(Somewhere, at the same time…) "Master, are you sure that she is the one that run away?" some deep-toned voice of a woman says while looking through her mirror.

"There is a chance that she is just another normal descendant too, Master!" some other cheery girl says while looking at some kind of device.

The man that two girls before call as 'Master' just laugh a bit, before says, "You can see that 'Faith' is with her too. So you must clear your doubt," he says while shaking his wine glass that sits quietly at the table beside his table.

"But, 'Faith' always hanging around with good people that it can trust. There is a chance that she just follows some random person… again," the woman says while leaning her face at this Master she calls. She gives a pleading looks at her, before the Master get what she want and kiss her deeply. Making the other girl heart burn with flames of jealousy.

The other girl just pouts before looking away and playing with the device she has in her hand. She still examining the changing of the girls she get holds of. Before this Master of hers calling her, "Don't whining like that in the corner with your machine. Come here and take some good seat here," he says while motioning for the girls to come to his laps.

The girl looks at him with a _tsundere_ face, before giving out at that, and sit in his laps trying to comfort her self there. The woman just mumbles something below his breath before claiming his Master lips once more.

The girl just pouts once again before trying to seduce his Master too. She doesn't know what is gotten to her that time. She is just jealous with the woman powerful charm. The Master motioning something for the girls to do, and they do it almost immediately.

'Geh, these girls are easy!'

(Back to the love- correction, Rin and Len fight) Len flicks her fingers, and create some big crazy explosion to make Rin movement slowed a little. Err, maybe he feel some regret from burning Rin's clothes now. Rin hairs already change its color into raven black hair deeper than the night sky, and her eyes became bloody red, more glowing than the real blood, and her flawless skin starts to turn into a very pale-looking skin, almost like an undead. Len barely manage every Rin attack now and then, but it looks like Rin doing fine dodging every attack Len made.

Miku, whom watching from below, has a bad feeling about this battle, that's when someone pat her shoulder, literally making her hearts jump. Miku quickly look back and see blue-haired guy. She remembers him, as a gorgeous flirts that barely escape death. (Please remember 'Ship' accident)

"They really heated up in there right? It's the first time Len go all out at a girl like her," he say while take seats beside Miku.

Miku look at him for a moment, before says, "It's bad, I know it will turn out bad. Please stop all of this, Kaito-kun!" Miku literally beg at him while trying to pray.

"They enjoy it. Why we must stop it? They have their own reason too," Kaito answer while looking up, where Rin and Len exchanging blow now and then.

"It's not about the duel. It's about Rin-chan! She, she, she is different! She is different than before, and I know it!" Miku says while standing up, holding her _Heihaku_ in hand.

Kaito holds Miku hand and forcing her to sit down. Miku of course complaint about it, but Kaito says, "Don't even think to bother them. If one of them already trying to kill each other, you may step in their way. If you really are Rin friend, then she will definitely recognize your voice and stop," Kaito says while clenching his fist.

"Kaito-kun…" Miku says while looking at the Kaito face that holding something. A deep and dark secret.

"It's nothing. Actually, Rin auras give me some very bad memory. But, I know that Len isn't lost yet… it means there are chances that this battle outcome will change. He won't lose to a girl easily like that," Kaito says while forcing Miku to sit.

Miku reluctantly sit and watch the whole thing beside Kaito. Beads of sweet could be seen at his temple. Looking at that painful expression, Miku feels a little bad for being a stubborn girl. She then looks up at the sky and try to bearing watch the fight.

Well, Rin actually trying to stop her every little action. But, her body just won't respond. It looks like something is controlling her mind. Rin tries to struggle, but some kind of electricity just went in and out of her body, making Rin screams in pain.

"Jerk, please stops me!" she thought while hugging her knees and curl her body into a ball.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Err, well that's it I guess. Oh geez, Rinny that's not how you ask people for help. Miku need to give you some lesson of courtesy, I bet you won't even listen. I know that, so don't worry about the lesson, just beat everything up. And Len, are you seriously planning to lose? That will give some bad taste to your fan out there in the Hunter HQ. Well, I just hope you win or something. Don't forget to give me some review, since this story is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo far from done.<strong>_


	10. Hunt 9 : The Duel Part 2

**Disclaimer: Too bad, I'm not own Vocaloid at all… although I wish I do.**

_**Okay, sorry for the late update. School is suck, and I know you know what I mean about that. Okay, I'm out of this place! Please enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p>The now-already-unconscious-but-no-one-know-it-yet-Rin, swing her scythe towards Len in a very fast pace. Len flinch a little, and manage to dodge it. And then Len steps backward, before slash Rin lower body with his sword. But failed, since Rin really agile and in a blink of eyes she is already in Len blind spot before swing her scythe again.<p>

Len retaliate with his hand, and catch Rin scythe in time. Makes Rin can't move due to the difference of their power and her weapon is caught. Like it or not, Len is a boy, and naturally she is stronger than Rin whom is a girl.

Rin let go of her scythe, and then jump back while Len throw her scythe away, before chanting some kind of magic, and made another weapon with that. Right now, she brings a sharp rapier, ready to pierce anything in her way.

"Are you really serious?" Len says below his breath. Stopping Rin with her scythe is already hard enough to do. And now, she can summon weapon from nowhere? This is no longer a joke!

"Len-san watch out! That's not the real Rin-chan!" Len hear someone shout from below, and Len glance below a little, and see Miku, whom waving her hands and shouting with all of her might. It looks like she is trying to warn Len.

"If that's not her then… shit!" Len starts trashing his words when he tries to respond to Miku words. It's because Rin give him a wound on his left hand with her new Rapier.

Blood starts dripping from Len wound. Is it sting? Yes, it is. Is it hurt? Oh gosh, that must be really hurt, even Len can hear the sounds of his bone cracking. At least Len still relieved that he doesn't lose his hand yet with that slash just now.

Len starts doing things with more dodging, than actually attacking. He needs some time, before he can pin Rin into the goddamn ground below them. How? That's still a mystery.

* * *

><p>Rin minds still a little bit hazy. She looks around and it looks like she is trapped in a dark side of her mind. It is a bad thing to stay still in one place and waiting for rescue. So, Rin tries to stand up, and then she feels a little pain from moving around. Rin eyelids half open.<p>

Rin tries to reach anything near her, before finding some kind of wall. When Rin support herself at that wall, her surroundings lighten up, revealing some kind of endless hallway. Well, Rin just gasp. Why? Since the hallway is made from GOLD! That freaking Gold! She wonders how come her inner sense has Gold hallway.

"What is this place? Is this a castle? But, how come it is here? The most luxurious place I know is the Organization. And I'm pretty sure that its hallway isn't from Gold…" Rin thought while starts walking aimlessly, looking for an exit.

She can feels her legs sting a little, but she ignores it and keep walking at the endless hallway. When Rin come at the branch of road, she feels confused. If she doesn't get out fast, no one knows what will happen after that.

"Which road should I take?" Rin thought while inspecting at the branch of road.

The right road is full of thorns and vine and no light coming from the road. The tile isn't the same like the tile that Rin stand at. Actually, there is no tile there, and it is just a cracking road. The road is so small, but Rin know she can manage to slip in if she wants to.

The left road is just like the road Rin been this whole time. But, the road looks so endless, and it is just too quiet and it gives people like Rin, eerie feeling, that maybe something will eat them along the way.

Now, it is time to choose. Any choice Rin make, need to be the real exit. If it is not, then it will make her time wasted.

"The safe left road, or the painful right road?" Rin thought while feeling the pain from moving around for the whole time.

* * *

><p>Len, somehow still managed to injure Rin right hand. And Rin wince in pain, before releasing her rapier to ground and back away for a little, with her left hand on top of her, injured, right hand.<p>

Len heavy breath made him think that somehow he done it and it worth the effort he put. Well, somehow Len caught Rin off-guard and made some invisible explosion on Rin right hand, and injure her along the way. Although for doing that, he gets some cut in his stomach and some broken ribs.

"Then what should I do next?" he thought while catching his breath.

It is hard to not injure Rin seriously. But, it is harder to keep up with her in a battle of vitality. Knocking her off is a real pain in the ass, not to mention that it is almost impossible with her incredible speeds that match his.

Len train of thought, cut off by a shot of magical arrow that pointed to him, which meet the ground below him since Len managed to dodge it. Len look up at the culprit, and saw Rin right hand fully healed and with a ready-to-shot black magical arrow, sign that its element is darkness, while her blood shot eyes, literally looking down at him and took a very careful aim at him.

"You got to be kidding me…" Len mumbles when he saw the fully healed Rin, with his jaw dropped. His effort is in vain for the whole time.

Rin launch the entire magical arrow, and controlling it to come after Len who dodge it gracefully, and somehow manage to retaliate at her with a train of invisible explosion. Rin dodge it like a cat, and jump to Len, with a rapier in hand before meeting with Len sword for who-knows-how-many-times-already.

Miku that still watches the duel is on standby with her most powerful recovery prayers. Kaito, that sits next to Miku, feels that fear and hate eating his mind slowly.

"She just looks like **her**!" Kaito thought on his mind. The memory of his awful past starts coming and torture him even further.

Those raven black hairs made Kaito remember **her**. **She** that destroy his life. **She** that killed all of his family. **She** that looking down at him like a simple trash. And **She** whom he never forget its wicked smile. The memory of **She** is still fresh on his mind. But, Kaito doesn't know who **she** is.

Len in other hand starts to feel fatigue from his far-too-long battle. It does entertain him, but if he doesn't end this fast… it will be very very bad for him.

"Is she even knows how to stop?" Len thought while facing Rin, on a sword test.

The sound of metal clanging, reverberate at Len ears. Len can feel the force that starts pulling him into a dead end. It is almost impossible to keep Rin injured with her, too fast, recovery. It is so fast, that it almost resembling her with a pure-breed fairy.

For now, he needs to take a chance when he can...

* * *

><p>"Painful one is always the best option in my world…" Rin says while slipping in at the road full of thorns and vine. The road really is long and feels like there is no end on this road.<p>

Well, being a stubborn Rin, Rin keep going until the vine became lesser and she finally get a better view of a very big hall made from silver. There are many big windows on the wall, that no one knows the width of this hall.

When Rin steps in at the hall, she found herself wearing a dress. A very beautiful dress that made her looks like a princess. She inspects her dress, a very soft dress, with a color of soft yellow, with a white line on its ribbon. The dress just stop in the middle of Rin non-existent breast, and continued by white, frilly cloth, until below her collarbone. The sleeve of the dress is just half of her hands, and ended with frilly white fabric.

There is a big white ribbon just in the border of white cloth and her yellow dress. Rin found a rose choker on her neck. The yellow dress goes down until her ankle, and she found herself already wearing a white with not-too-high-yet-not-too-short heels.

When Rin just finished inspecting her appearance. Rin heard sounds of someone steps across the silver hall. Rin look up to see that is there, and her jaw dropped at the person that is there.

Stand in there, is a girl, as gorgeous as her, which holding a red-eyed rabbit doll, and having two different eyes. She wears a black and white dress that filled with a lot of frills like Rin's. She wears a white, with black ribbon, beret behind her silky emerald hairs.

Rin flash of memories happened to pass by. Rin knows that she is that **girl**. The girl is the one Rin see at her vision of memory. The girl that crying in the corner, when 'Seraph' gone. Rin wonder why she is in her inner world.

The girl blinks several times at Rin. It looks like she doesn't expect that some guest will come out at the Silver hall, especially not a gorgeous girl in yellow. She opened her mouths to allow some words to come out, and then ask.

"Who are you?" she says towards Rin, before backing away for a little.

"W-well… I can explain…" Rin says before reaching out her hands at the girl whom look at Rin face with a fear in her own face. It looks she isn't good with new people.

The girl turns her body, before running at the other road just behind her, and then she disappears. Rin quickly chasing her to the road she just run off to and found herself inside a flower field.

"Just now I'm in a hall, and right now, I'm in a flower field. What the f*ck is inside my own inner mind!" Rin shout angrily while kicking some invisible pebble with her right feet, completely irritated at her own inner world.

*giggle* *giggle* Rin could hear some sorts of laugh coming from behind her. Rin spontaneously spin her body, and found that the road to the Silver hall already gone, and being replaced by a very big pond with a beautiful white pavilion.

Sitting inside there, a woman, with a sparkly long silver hair and a pair of deep Sapphire eyes, that looks so gorgeous. She just sits there, with a boy whom inherits her gorgeous appearance in her lap.

"Okay, this place is the weirdest place I ever been. And who is she anyway? And where is that girl earlier?" Rin trains of thought just filling her head, and made Rin too busy to notice, that the woman motioning her to sits down beside her.

Having no response the woman clear her throats a little, made Rin startled and look at her with surprised look. The woman decides that Rin doesn't know what she done earlier. It is normal for her, though…

The woman inspecting Rin from hair to toe… it looks like she making sure of something by Rin appearance. In a matter of seconds, she looks at Rin face that looks at her questioningly. A smile forms at her perfect lips, and then she mutters some words that barely audible for Rin.

"What a coincidence…" She mumbles below her breaths.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And the Fighting continues! I pity Len for this one chapter. Feeling that it is almost impossible to bring Rin down, is hard for you right? Ahaha, but don't worry! I have some things in my mind for the next chapter. Okay, who knows about this Mysterious Girl and Woman? If you know, raise your hands! XD Okay, keep the reviews flowing and see you in the next chapter! <strong>_

_**A/N: Please criticism me if my writing style is bad… and my grammar suck (I know that), or this story needs to be burned down…**_


	11. Hunt 10 : The Duel Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, although I wish I had it…**

_**I'm alive and kicking around! Good grief I can slip some time from school to update this story… to make the long story short. Have a nice time reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>That woman laughs at me. She laughs at me with a boy in his lap for no reason! I wonder why she laughs at me in the first place. I even don't know her that much!<p>

"What is so funny?" I ask with a rude tune when she still giggles. I just irritated enough to even bother to talk properly at her.

She still giggles, before motioning me to sit down at her side, before stroking the boy silver hairs. Well, I can't help but do what she told. Her gentle eyes when she looks at the boy made me feel warm. I just know that she isn't my enemy.

I sat next to her, and gave a better look at her face since I sat next to her. Her hair is the color of Silver, which seems to glowing below the sunlight. Her face is so white fresh and has no flaws on it. Her eyes are the color of Sapphire Blue that made people can't look away from her eyes.

She wears an all-white dress, which matches perfectly with her Silver hairs. Her tender eyes to the boy looks like some kind of longing and love. I wonder who are she and that boy. Are they Mother and Son?

"May I know your name?" She asks in a sweet voice. She still doesn't avert her eyes from the boy and still stroking his hair gently.

"It's… Rin…" I answer her question and swing my legs back and forth and leaning to the front, trying to get better look at her face.

"It's a good name… Rin is…" She comments at my name, while closing her eyes. It looks like she memorizes my name in her mind. It almost likes that she humming a song with closed eyes.

'She looks like my mother…' I thought while looking at her calm face.

My Mother? I wonder how her face is… I never meet her before for… as long as I can remember. Maybe I ever saw her, but since I have a memory loss, I forget about her face. It is depressing…

"Why are you wandering around here Rin? I believe someone is waiting for you outside," she says while facing me, made me get her beautiful and flawless face in front of mine. She looks like a real goddess from the story.

That made me remembers that I looking for the exit! Quickly I look at her with pleading eyes, before ask, "Do you know how to get out from here?" I ask at her.

She tilts her head a little, before smiling at me and says, "I wonder do I know about it…" she says while smiling at me.

I pout at her. I just know that she know about what I want to know. She knows how to get out from here, and she just pretending that she doesn't know about it.

"Why you pretend to don't know about it? You must know something," I ask at her with accusing eyes. She is just so mysterious, but she isn't that suspicious to begin with though.

"May I know what is the reasons that make Rin-san think that I'm telling the wrong information? It's not like I have a hidden motive to keep Rin-san here," She answer with a meaningful smile at her face while facing me.

"Yeah, but…" I'm at loss of words. She is right after all. I have no reason to accuse someone as perfect as her for lying at me. But, I just know that she is.

She laughs again before says, "Well, I won't tell you anything if Rin-san even don't know me yet," she says while stroking the boy head again.

"Ah, you're right…" I say with a sudden realization. I just call her as 'you' and something like that. I don't know her name yet.

"It's Seraphine," she says with a tender look at her face. I can say that she is telling the truth at me, about her name. She has a beautiful name, and it has a nostalgic sound on it. Did I know her before?

"So… Seraphine…" I say while moving my leg around. I feel a slight nervousness when I talk her this way. It almost like, her aura shone at me brightly. It is dazzling for my eyes.

"Yes, what is it, Rin-san?" She asks while putting her palms on top of my left palms, and grips it tight. It made me flushed when she do that.

No, it's not like I swing that way! It just feels… different when she holds my hand like this. It gives me the warm and fuzzy feeling. That's when some scent playing under my nose. It smells like rose and jasmine mixed. It is so calming…

Not realizing, Seraphine looks at me with meaningful eyes, before humming some lullaby. She pulls me into her laps. She made me sharing with this boy! But, her lullaby sounds so nice, and I just can't help but listening to the each note.

It made me sleepy…

"Mother! Mother!" a little figure of boy running in the flower field. He holds a white flower crown at his hand. He has a glowing silver hair and short figure.

At least, right now he is shorter than me. He does look younger than me too. Is this past? Is this the past of the boy?

"Come here, sweetie!" says someone from afar. She has a voice that looks like Seraphine. I bet it is really her voice.

The boy turns around, and so do I. And then what I saw is a man and a woman whom hidden behind the shade of trees. The woman sits beside the man, and leaning against his chest. I can see the smile forming on her lips.

The boy quickly ran to them with a flower crown in his hand. A bright smile is on his face. When he approaches them, my surroundings began to change quickly.

"Mother! Father!" the boy shouts in particularly nowhere. Seraphine and that man disappear. The tears start flooding on his eyes, when he kneels down.

"No, mother… father… don't leave me alone…" he says while crying.

I walk to him, and want to try to comfort him. Yet, before I can do anything or speak anything. I can feel a burning sensation behind my back. Spontaneously I turn around and saw a big fire and two woman stand in front of it.

The first one, is the girl that I meet in the Silver Hall, she hugs her white rabbit-with-red-eyes doll. And the other one is just like Seraphine from the back. Her long perfect silver hairs profess it. I feel like I ever see her.

"Mother!" the boy screams and run to her. He run past me, and doesn't know about me that now standing in here. I'm a mere hologram in this memory world.

The woman turns around and put the boy in her embrace, so tightly. Her body shivering and I can see the fearful sound, in her voice.

"Don't look Piko… don't look…" she says in a fearful tone while embrace the boy so tightly.

Piko, or the boy, look at her in an 'I-don't-know' face. He embraces that woman back, and says softly, "Okay, Mother… I won't look," he says while burying his face on the woman chest.

I can hear the faint sobbing from the woman. Her tears sparkle in an orange-like color because of the fire. The girl that I meet in the Silver hall… I can feel that she saw me, when she looks at my direction.

She quickly glances away from and looks at the woman, and mumbles some soundless word. It looks like a, "Mom..." calling. So that woman is her mother? Or is her this Piko boy, mother?

In the first place, what is the cause of the fire? Out of curiosity, I swift my eyes to the fire, and I found rather… weird feeling inside me.

In the fire, there is a woman. She just lay there, covered by fresh blood and lifeless. Although her body already burned by fire. I can feel the force that luring me in. Is the body want to force me in? Or is it the other person emotion?

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

I hear a lot of sorry in my head. The voice is so sad, that it is rather depressing. It almost likes the woman calling someone. And it repeats again and again. Her voice fills my head with the 'sorry' words. Why she feels so sorry?

"I'm sorry…" she starts saying 'sorry' again. But, something is different. The continuation is different, totally different.

"…Sister… Piko…" that's what she says.

Before I can do something, the world around me turned into the flower field again. I'm still laying down at Seraphine laps, and her hands stroking my blonde hair softly.

"Already awaken?" she ask while move her hands from my hairs.

I sat down, and look at the surroundings. Indeed, that is a dream, a dream inside a dream. But, it is special dream, it is someone memory. It is not mine, not mine at all.

I look back at Seraphine, when she sees me with a big question mark on her head. I look at her laps, and the boy is already gone. Where is he?

"The boy…" before I continue my question she put her index finger on my lips. She then shakes her head slightly, before put it down again, and then she smiles.

"It's time…" she says, giving me a big question on my head.

And I know the answer soon after she says that… and I blacken out.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I curse a lot under my breath.<p>

I still manage to dodge every Rin attack, that getting heavier and heavier from times. It looks like my fatigue starts growing on me and it slows me down.

I take a shallow breath when I get, when Rin starts panting in front of me. It looks like, she starts falling too. The next attack will determine the results of this duel. I believe Rin know about it too, when somehow her scythe is coming back at her and she throw away her rapier before she starts chanting a spell, a big darkness spell.

Hope I can survive the next one too…

I prepare my strongest magic on her. Okay, the strongest one that won't kill a Rin easily. I hope it is more than enough to fight with her darkness spell.

We stop trading punch, and looks at each other. Look for a chance to beat each other for real. It almost likes us, doing an intense staring contest. A staring contest that might kill one of us, that's it. Overall, I enjoy this fight a lot. Rin is strong after all.

When Rin flinch a little, I quickly launch my attack at her, which gets the same respond from Rin. A big explosion created, and I charge at her.

When the smoke ceased, Rin doesn't know yet that I charge at her and left un-guarded. I quickly smack Rin to the ground, and get her to really feel the ground hard. I quickly come at her trying to lock her in the ground and made her can't move.

Rin somehow made a smoke that blocking my view, and I don't care about the freaking smoke! I slam my sword on the ground, and pinning Rin with my hand. That's when I feel something soft on my lips.

And after the smoke gone by the wind, what I see is… somehow… making me pleased. Rin face in front of me, surprised, and so does mine. Our nose touching each other and… our lips is connected.

Me and Rin… kissing… but, I feel something cold in my neck. I just know that there is a knife in my neck, and my hand already prepared to make some hole in Rin neck.

It's a tie between us… while we kissing...

What. The. Fuck.

Rin hairs start changing its color and turned back into her usual Honey Blond hair. But then Rin… fainted. And almost immediately I catch her before she falls down at the ground. And I don't know why, but I blacken out too.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, what? That's so early in the morning! Len and Rin are kissing? Good thing that isn't a romantic kiss. So, that's still a… whatever you call it. Okay, review and review~ (although knowing that people read it is already my pure joy)<strong>

_~Feel free to rape the review button bellow~_


	12. Hunt 11 : The Deal

**Disclaimer: The world will end, if I have Vocaloid. XD**

Wait… err, what? Oh yeah, the last scene one. I swear I don't think it will turn out like… that. Well, Len and Rin kissing is good, so I think it will slip~ Okay, to make the long story short, Have a nice time reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When the time I just know that the result of the duel is a tie. I saw rather… disturbing scenery. Okay, I will just say…What is that just now?<p>

I need some minutes to make my brain to process what happens. Rin-chan and Len-san… with Len-san in top… and Rin-chan in bottom… with a deadly move on both of their neck… but their lips…

…Connected.

WHAT? Their lips are connected! It means they are kissing each other right now! That Rin-chan and Len-san kissing! Well, I guess it is an accident, but… it will get bad if Rin-chan knows about it. So Rin-chan, please don't calm down just yet…

Although I wish for that, Rin-chan hair turns into normal. It is rather weird. No one can stop Rin-chan rage with a simple action like that. Even I need to do everything I can do to stop Rin-chan from destroying everything in a mad mood. How can Len-san do it as simple as that?

A-anyway put it aside for awhile. Kaito-kun ran to Len-san whom now fainted, and I ran to Rin-chan not long after that, when I know that Rin-chan was fainted too. The whole Arena turns into a big mess and the Hunter hospital clerk swarming to both of them, helping me and Kaito to tend them.

They draw a circle of magic near them. And then they murmuring some spell, that I know is a transportation magic. It's how they send all of the injured, high-rank, hunters to the Hunter hospital. They won't even bother if low-rank hunters get hurts though...

I quickly jump inside, since I'm Rin-chan partner, I need to be around her for the whole time, no matter what. I guess Rin-chan won't like it when she awake and what she saw is Len-san face near her. Hell will broke loose.

After waiting for the whole day, Len-san and Rin-chan awaken at the same time. They put their hands on their head. It looks like they feel a big headache when they faint. I glance at Rin-chan whom looks like she had a mental shock or something. Well, she looks at Len-san face in a strange way.

Len-san also looks at her face in a strange way. I and Kaito just tilt our heads when they just staring. They have a staring contest for the whole minute. Rin-chan and Len-san open their mouth slightly, before screaming very loud, made me and Kaito close our ears for protection.

"WHY MY BODY IS IN FRONT OF ME!" is what they said…

… Wait, what?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHY MY BODY IS IN FRONT OF ME!" is what I said, when I awaken and lying in the hospital bed, and there are some very WEIRD thing in front of me. Will this day just turn out to be weirder and weirder?<p>

Anyway, this weird thing is, my body, right now sit in front of me. Well, I do look handsome and not girly when I saw it myself. Okay, back to topic since I will just talk about how-not-girly-I-am for the whole time. How come my body sits in front of me, looking as surprised as me, and with its jaw dropped? Maybe my face looks like that too right now.

I glance at Hatsune and Kaito, whom look at me, with their hands in ears, and look as surprised as mine. What is this? An "All people must look surprised when they look at me" party? And you know that there are no parties as stupid as that in this world.

"Rin…chan…?" Hatsune says while facing me.

Hurriedly, I answer, "No, I'm not Rin! I'm Len! Someone needs to explain to me what happened here!" I answer as fast as possible. When I'm done talking, I hear someone voice doubles mine, which looks like Rin's voice, from the person in front of me.

"Miku, that girl in front of me isn't Rin! I'm the real Rin! You know that right?" she says while look at Hatsune with pleading eyes and put her/his hand in his/her chest, MY chest.

Kaito then take a step to me, before grabbing my chest. It feels rather… fluffy and awkward, but Kaito get (a rather good and hard) smacks from my-body-whom-have-a-voice-like-Rin's-voice. S/he shouts and trying to kick Kaito butt, when Kaito step back from me. Then, he points at me and my body before he says.

"You guys switched bodies…" he says in a calm voice while pointing at me and my body.

WHAT THE FFFF-

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I swear and swear and swear and swear a lot, after I hear that flirt words. After I get another weird dream, I just need to switch body with Len, and even kissing him! Although the whole kissing scene is just an accident, since I don't know about it at all. But, it is enough to make me try to strangle Len that now reside in my body.<p>

Miku get a grip on my shoulder, and trying to keep me from strangling Len to death. I bet my hairs start to turn into raven black hair again, obviously since I'm mad right now. That flirts observing Len that now just keep silent in my body, and not moving an inch at all. It looks like he is as surprised as I am.

The flirts still observing Len and me, when looking at us, period. He then takes Len shoulder, and my shoulder, before pulling it together and… I can hear some smacking sound between it.

Len… err, my real lips connected to his real lips and we kissing… again…

Len officially take my first and second kiss. But, when Kaito loosening his grip at Len or should I say my body, Len stroke her- I mean, his hand to my cheek, made me blush, and deepen our kiss by pulling me into him. Damn, he is just need to be a good kisser!

We have a very long kiss, before Len let me go. I quickly step back when he release me and frozen in my place for a while, and he takes some taste on his lips. He licks my low lips with a seductive way, and turns his head to the flirts, before whispering something.

Miku frozen in her place too, before she being a worrywart again, and ask me a whole thing about what happened. She said that I lost my consciousness and my instinct take over my body, and then my instinct goes on a rampage that nearly kills Len. Hah, serves him right!

"Oh yeah, Len still have the deals with you right?" the flirts say while eating some ice cream from OUT OF NOWHERE! Where the hell he keeps that easy-to-melt stuff for the whole time!

I ignore the ice cream mystery for awhile, before nodding at the flirt words. Miku also nod hesitantly, it looks like she remember the deal I made with Len yesterday. Especially my deal parts, she is such a worrywart that became my best friend after all.

"Okay, since Rin-chan won't take a note at my name, and I even doubt it, she still remembers mine. I repeat it again, my name is Kaito Shion, don't call me flirts, since I just do it for fun in my leisure time. And then… as Rin-chan said yesterday, I'm a controller. And by accident, I'm Len friends in S-rank," the flirts says while shooting me a look of 'you-better-remember-my-name-now'.

Well, he does get a bull's eye on the fact that I forgot about his name. So, he wants me to remember his name now. So his name is Kaito, a controller, and an S-rank. Wait…S-ranks? Is he joking?

Miku look at Kaito with her jaw dropped. I even don't know that this Kaito is an S-rank hunter. He doesn't look like one after all… ...okay, let's drop that trivial matter for now.

"So, Rin-chan promise that she will became Len girls if he won, and Len will told you how he know about both of you. But, since the results is a tie…" Kaito stops in the middle of his sentence and take some deep breath.

"Len will tell you how he know a lot about your identity, and for the payment, he already get it. And good thing, he likes it," Kaito continue his sentence with a big smile on his face.

"Don't tell me…" Miku stops her sentence in middle, before gulping with a nervous tone. It looks like she has a clue about what they are talking about.

"Well, I take the kiss as the payment, but…" Len says, while pulling a handcuff, before placing it on his left arm and my right arm.

When I know it, the *click* sounds already heard in my ears. Reverberate itself in my ears, don't tell me… it is…

"You need to get handcuffed with me for a whole week. First, to weaken our switching and to make sure that we know each other better… for a protection, I already enchant it with an 'Unbreakable' spell, that won't come off, except a very powerful people let us go," Len says while chuckle darkly at me.

He sent me shivers down to my spine. I then says, "Will doing this let me get out from your girly body and back to my real body?" I ask him in a rather scared voice. I won't like it If I need to stay in his body for my whole life!

He pouts in a cute way, before says, "Well, the whatever spell will weaken, and I will get chance to broke it, and we will be back to our respective body. And I don't like it if you say my body is girly..." he says while pouting. Hey, I looks cute!

"So, what will you do to break our spell?" I ask again, since I get the hang of the explanation stuff. Well, I still refuse to not say that his body isn't girly, since his body **IS** girly.

Len smirks at me, before says, "We need to share a very deeeeeeeep kiss, since we get switched because we kiss," he answer with a devil smirks that sent shiver down to my spine. Well, I don't know what is deep kiss is, so I just scared of his devilish smirk.

"A-anyway, where will Rin-chan… sleep? And how she can change her clothes and take shower… you know that stuff…" Miku says while blushing madly. It made her embarrassed, so she says it as low as possible, but still audible for Len and Kaito.

"They change together? I bet Rin-chan won't want Len to playing with her… body, after all…" Kaito says while look away to another direction.

"Right, Rin-chan?" he asks while looking at me with the corner of his eyes. I can see a faint blush on his cheek. It looks like he feels a little bit embarrassed while talking about that.

I just look at him with a big question mark on my head. I don't freaking know what he talking about. (Reminder: Rin doesn't know about the difference between each gender…)

"Well, I don't care about it that much…"

And Len give me a big grin by my face. Miku starts screaming around, and Kaito try to calm Miku down. He said, we shouldn't scream loudly in the place where a sick people around. Len face turns into a childish one, almost as childish as Miku although Miku still win.

Len takes my… erm, his hands into her… my hands. I look at him, when he says, "For the whole week. Take a good care of me and my body Rin-chan!" Len says with a girly voice. I wonder why he doesn't change his gender into a girl yet.

"O-okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what is this development? I don't know but… I look forward to see your review.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The button below is rapeable and edible<em>

**V**

**V**


	13. Hunt 12 : Handcuffed! Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, obviously…**

_**Zzzz *sleeping* Ah! Eh, is it time for Author Note? *half awake* Well, ahem. I just want to give thanks for Clueless Leaf for giving me review in each chapter (and listens to my random rambles). It means a lot to me! Okay, that's it I guess. Have a good time reading! (A/N: From now on, the first POV I use is Normal POV. I won't use another POV, except I thought it is absolutely necessary.)**_

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?" a boy ask while closing his eyes. His appearance is normal, except the fact that he uses girl clothes and has handcuffs on his right hand.<p>

"NO! Don't even try to peek!" a girl says while folding some of her clothes. She has a boy appearance and handcuffed with the boy before in her left hand.

The boy-with-girl-body just frowns at the girl-with-boy-body statement, and obediently obeys her command. It's just because he still loves his life, and won't want to trade it, just to take a single glance at the girl-with-boy-body underwear. His name is Len.

"Why my Rin-chan need to sleep together with that guy for a week? I don't believe him!" another girl with Miko uniform says while folding clothes and puts it into a bag.

"Blame the fact that I and he switch bodies!" says the said girl, which called Rin, while frowning in annoyance. Obviously she doesn't feel happy at all with the whole plan about her sleeping in a same room as Len.

"So Rinny hate it being with me? I even got your first and second kiss…" Len says with a pouts on his face, while keeping his eyes closed. And something flies to his head…

*Brug!* *Prak!*

And the flying stuff, that just need to be a board, hits Len head… hard.

"That was an accident! And you force me!" Rin says while throwing another board to Len head. She doesn't know it yet, but her face is as red as tomato, and it made her more suspicious.

Len retaliate and catches Rin second board throwing, since he already gets one injuries from the first flying board. He won't like to gets another one in a same way. He still has his pride by becoming a high rank hunter in the main branch. Len smirks at Rin blushing face, although it is his face, and then he pulls Rin into his embrace.

"What the heck!" Rin curse under her breaths. Since Rin real body hugs Len real body. It is simply weird to anyone whom passes and saw them. But, who's passing in the first place?

"My cutie Rinny blushing~" Len sings cheerfully while embracing Rin tightly.

"What the-" Rin words cut by Len hands, made the continuation barely audible. Rin struggles but, although Len body is a girl, his (real raw) strength is still stronger than Rin, so Rin can't escape from him just by power alone.

Without Len or Rin knowing, a devil rise from her slumber, while holding a seal in her hand. She quickly pulls Len/Rin real body, and binds the seal as quickly as she can in his/her right hand, earning a surprised scream from Len. Rin looks at her savior from pure hell, with wide eyes, clearly surprised.

"Mi-miku!" Rin says while looks at her with wide eyes.

Miku throw an assuring smile at Rin, before glaring at Len in a devilish way possible, before says, "No. One. May. Touch. My. Rin-chan," Miku says while glaring at Len and gives pressure on every word she says.

Len gulps. It is his first time he sees the shy Miko get mad and doing a devilish action. He laughs with no emotion and steps backward, before says, "This is just a paper… right?" Len says while trying to ripe the seal, and get stung by electricity.

Miku smirks, before says, "Only the one whom put the seal can rip the seal by force. Another Miko will do, if she is stronger than the seal…" Miku says while bind another end of her seal in her hands.

"… and I believe the arts of Eastern Shrine already forgotten for a long time, so it is impossible to look for another Miko with a high caliber of spiritual power right now," Miku continues her sentence. Believe it or not, Len freaked out by Miku ways of talking right now.

"O-okay… I got it. Let's just finish it, and don't kill me okay?" Len says shuddering in Miku presence. Rin just awed in the background when she sees that Miku can knock Len guard down better than her.

"Maybe I will need Miku to become my teacher in the near future..." Rin thought.

* * *

><p>Rin, Len and Miku, right now walk in the cafeteria to go to Len's room that lies behind it. Why Len room? Because Len's room is bigger than Rin and Miku's room from C-rank until A-rank combined. So they decide, since Len has the biggest room of them all, they use his room.<p>

Rin feels relaxed after Miku joins her pure hell, in a week with Len. Len just frowns, since his plan to charm Rin in a week time is failed. With Miku joining them, he has no chance to tease Rin, and travels at her body. When electricity run through his veins again. It's not that deadly, but enough to make him surprised.

Miku smirks at Len, and Len shudder. He better not thought anything pervert towards Rin, or he will get beaten up and sent to hell not long after that. Finally, they arrive at Len room door. It made from oak and has silver frame.

"Well, we're here…" Len says while opening his room door, revealing a spacious room with a neat arrangements. The wall has the color of yellow, and the floor is simple white-square-shaped ceramic.

Rin and Miku simply awed at Len's room. They don't expect for a boy to have such a neat and clean room. The room is full of the sunlight that came through from the balcony door, and the big silver windows. Even the size is bigger than they expect. It almost likes a whole house is stuffed into one room.

"Err, so please come in?" Len says, breaking the ice around them, since Rin and Miku just stand there and not moving at all.

"O-oh yeah, sure… the pleasure is all mine," Miku says, snapped from her daydreaming and came back to reality.

"Y-yeah, I just don't expect for a boy to have a nice, clean and neat room like this. So I just… surprised…" Rin says, complimenting Len in a way.

Len tilt his head, before let out a simple "Ooh" and brings Rin and Miku luggage in. Rin just thought that Len is less annoying than before. He even acts like a man will do when he brings girl to his house. To simply put it, he just being a polite house owner…

"Well, my master always scolds me about cleanliness. So I just getting used by keeping my things clean. She really is a clean freak," Len says while jumps to his bed, and bring Miku and Rin, whom tied with him, fall in his bed side, gaining a surprised scream from both.

"That master of yours… is a woman?" Miku says, sounded surprised. Woman warrior is a rare one, after all. Rin just decide to listen, too tired to even talks.

"Well, I came from the Western side of the World. If I remember it right, my home country called Esprit Country," Len answer while hugging a yellow pillow.

"Esprit Country?" Rin says, she sounds confused at the name. It's not like she know about the country, but the name has a nostalgic sounds in it.

"Esprit Country used to be a country that defies the whole Organization stuff. They even have their own Hunter community. But after they lost their leader 5 years ago, the Organization reigns over the land. Though, it's not like the Organization and Esprit is in an open war. Esprit is just an independent country, so the Organization just tries to get it as their sponsor," Miku explain the whole ordeal in there that she knows.

"Although the Organization already takes a hold in there, peoples still hate the Organization, although not openly. Believe me, I can imagine a hunter get killed in that country just by stepping in the city border…" Len says while rolling his eyes.

"That was… strict. And if I say bluntly, scary too..." Rin comments and moves closer to Len, without her knowing. She just interested with his story about this Esprit country. A whole country that defies the Organization is rather rare in this kind of world…

"Hell, my master hates the whole idea of Organization in the first place. I can imagine she slice me into million pieces just by became an E-rank hunter…" Len continues his story and looks like he remembers the nightmare of his master.

"But, right now you are an A-rank hunter…" Miku says with a scared tone. It looks like she hinting something at Len about his statement.

"Err, that's how normally things done. But, my master says to me, that I_ must_ go here, join the Organization. Something about destiny, fate and stuff…" Len continues while rolling his eyes. It looks like he still doesn't understand about his master word about the whole 'destiny'.

"That's a weird one you have…" Rin comment and lay down in Len side. In heart, Len agree with Rin about the fact that his master is rather weird.

"You bet. Too bad, my master is the real beauty with her silver hairs and blue eyes. The Old man must be feels very lucky to have her as his wife. That lone Auntie is a real beauty too. Heh, I still envy Piko for having such a perfect parents," Len continues with a frowns on his face.

Rin eyes widen when Len mention the name. Piko… Seraphine maybe-son. His names are mentioned for a countless time in her vision lately as much as Rin remembers. How come Len know about him? And possibly has an important hold on Rin memories? Fate sure is weird.

"Len…" Rin moves her face closer to Len without her knowing. Discovery of another clue to her memories made her rather blind with surroundings.

"Yea- wha-" Len completely freaked out when he knows that Rin's face and his is just as close as ever. One wrong movement and Len will claim Rin third kiss, get killed by Miku and thrown to the deepest hell by Rin and Miku, in the end.

Rin being Rin doesn't care (nor know) about that, and stare at Len eyes before says, "Who is this Piko?" Rin asks with a glare on her face and demanding voice.

Len sweat dropped, Miku just froze in her place. Len feels a little disappointed that Rin close the gap between their face not too kiss him, but just to ask him a question. Not too long after that, Len answer Rin question, "He is my master only son," Len answer subtly.

"Who is your master?" Rin asks again and makes her face closer to Len face. Len can feel Rin warm breath on his nose already.

Len smirks. It is his time to gain another piece of information from Rin, about her past. Len then says, "Tell me about your past and I will answer you," Len says with a demanding voice and push Rin body a little, giving a hint that she is being _too_ close.

"Why should I?" Rin asks with a demanding tone too. Obviously, she is pissed at Len attitude. She still take Len signal and back away, giving Len more room to move.

Len position his body to sit, and then says, "Then I won't tell," he says while put aside his pillow. He wants to know Rin past. He just feels that he needs to know it.

"Rin has no past, you know that… since she has no recollection of her past life," Miku finally open her mouth after frozen for the whole ten minutes, and then she sit beside Len. She looks down at the bed and glance to Len a little by the corner of her eyes.

"And that's why I ask you for a clue about your master. She might be someone that I know before…" Rin says, almost like pleading.

Len just smirks again, before says, "If you really have no memories. Then how come you know the name of Piko? You must be seeing some lucid dream or vision of some sort. I even will accompany you there, if you tell me about the content," Len says in a demanding voice. He sounds like a people that advertising things.

Miku let out a long sigh, and then give a look at Rin. Rin knows the meaning, and then says, "Can I believe you not too tell anyone about this?" Rin ask with sharp eyes to Len. She clearly won't like it if her secret leaked out to society, worst the Higher-ups.

"I vow at three solemn oaths. Happy?" Len answer although still joking a little, he sounds serious about his word. He also sounds so excited to know about Rin past or should we say… vision.

Rin tilts her heads. Obviously she doesn't understand Len meaning about three solemn oaths. But, Miku knows about that, and reassure Rin that Len can keep her secret, their secret. So, since Miku says it is okay, then it means it is okay for Rin to tell Len about his dream of past.

"Well, some of it is still new. But, I will tell you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zzz… Ah, hwa! What is it again? Eh, this chapter is already over? Oh, okay, my bad my bad. Fallen asleep without knowing it became my habit lately. So, Len will know Rin vision and stuff. So, Piko and Len know each other? Well, two Shota need to be united! XDDDD *kicked* Well, I guess see you next week and… *think* Review please?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You may rape or eat the review button <em>


	14. Hunt 13 : Handcuffed! Day 1 : Noon

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid IS-… Not mine… XDDDD**

To make the long author note short, have a nice time reading!

* * *

><p>"Rin, you already meet my master in the dream. You even already know Piko. Then why you still ask about them?" Len says after listening to Rin story of her dream.<p>

"You mean Seraphine-san is your master?" Rin asks with a hint of confusion in her tone. She clearly doesn't expect it at all.

Len just nods, before says, "Yeah, duh! You already met her, yet, you don't know anything about her at all? She is from the lineage of Esprit royal family. Even the rumor says, that she is an 'Angel'," Len explain with a bored eye. One chance runs away from him since he can't provide information for Rin.

Word 'Angel' struck Rin head hard. There is a possibility that Miku is one of them too. If she is, then what left for her to cling into? Miku is the only person she closes with. She is her only _best_ girl friend.

"What is this 'Angel'?" Miku ask in a curious tone. It makes Rin shiver.

'Is Miku already figures it out?' Rin thought, slightly scared of the thought Miku leave her behind. She is the only one she has. If Miku gone from her sight, maybe Rin will go mad and lose her mind. That's how important Miku is for Rin.

Len tilts his head, before says, "That is a famous title for a very strong people. But, I believe my master is one of the 'Pure' one. She ever says that she is an 'Angel' from birth. It is different than the 'Angel' by title," Len answer nonchalantly.

"That's not explaining at all," Rin comment with a pout on her face. Clearly, she isn't satisfied by Len answer. Or maybe, 'Angel' is a rare title, especially the 'Pure' one. So, is it make Miku considered as 'Pure Angel' one?

"If you want to know more, maybe you need to find my ex-master…" Len says. But, his face looks a little bit sad.

Rin notice that and then ask, "Are you okay?" Rin ask with a concerned tone, that made the one listens to it doesn't believe to their own hearing.

Len blinks at her in surprise. His expression clearly says something like, "She is concerned about me?" and a faint blush could be seen in his face.

Rin notice her words and quickly turns away from Len. "Why I talk like I am concerned. Maybe, I was concerned, but no! Against that jerk who stole my first and second kiss, I need to reject him!" Rin thought as she glances away from Len surprised eyes.

Miku, being an innocent girl out of them, just ask, "Why you guys act so weird?" Miku ask looking at Rin whom just so out of her usual character, and Len whom looking at Rin without even consider to blinks his eyes.

"NO! IT IS NOTHING!" Len and Rin answer at the same time, same tone, same timing, and the same face. Both of them blushed for almost no reason. And then they look at each other intensely. People can see the spark between their eyes, and the heat of the moment.

Miku sweatdrop at their, perfectly in sync reaction, and back away a little. She feels that Rin and Len will get into a fight not long after that. Explosion alert! Safe your life and run away from there!

"Better let the seal of mine and Len-san go… if I still hold dear my life…" Miku thought, while cut Len seal, although Len doesn't realize it even just a bit. And then Miku get down from the bed and take ten steps backward. She is counting in her heart about when Rin and Len will explode and then have a fight.

"5…4…"

Rin and Len still have a staring contest between them. Sparks still flies everywhere. Miku prepare the strongest barrier she can manage as fast as possible, to protect Len room and herself. They tend to forget about their surroundings if they already in a serious fight.

"3…2…"

Rin and Len both draw their weapons and it looks like they prepare a magic spell. They switched bodies, and how come their weapons are still in its respective owner, and their magic is still the same? Well, it's still a mystery.

"1…"

Miku close her ears, since she know both of them will shout. Rin and Len inhale some breath, make Miku prediction rate, gone up into 99, 9%. Miku close her eyes, praying that her barrier will manage to endure Rin and Len explosion. Then she hope someone will help her stop them later.

"0…"

"DON'T IMITATE ME!" they shout in the same time, same timing, same tone, etc, and…

BOOOOMMMM!

A large explosion created by the impact of Rin and Len spell. It shakes the grounds of the whole Organization building. Well, not all, just some bits of it. People that sit down in the chair jumps because of the impact, then their face kissing the ground, and people whom write stuff, get their paper flying all around. Even the bricks get thrown around, and hit the head of people whom have a bad luck that time.

Kaito, that was playing his lute in his headquarter, feels the big quake, and immediately know where the source is. He has a better luck and saved from the bricks party that happens around him. He quickly jogs to Len room, since he knew someone whom actually can shake the Organization.

"Why when Rin and Len meet, they just need to create a big explosion and fighting over a little thing? I don't understand what are going on in their head, except fighting and beat the crap out of each other until became bloody pulp," Kaito thought with a frowns on his face.

He clears his thought, before run a little bit faster, hoping that Len's room won't get destroyed yet. It will be bad if he lost one of his favorite Ice-cream-eating-place. Since Len room is clean and neat, unlike his room that is... messy.

"Well, I better get there fast…" Kaito thought again before raise his running speed.

When Kaito run to Len room hallway, he catch a glimpse of cherry red color of hairs take a turn to Len hallway. One thing for certain, Kaito doesn't know who is it. So, by instinct he quickly closes the gap between them and try to catch the person.

When Kaito take the same turn, the person before, is spotted by Kaito eyes. From the figure, it is obvious that the person is a girl. She wears a leather jacket, and she wears a high boots that reach her knee. Kaito believe he never seen her before.

By her appearance, she must be one of the nerdy researchers from the Researcher HQ. But, she is fast for a researcher, or that was Kaito thought. But, setting the matter aside, Kaito quickly take her shoulder, and force her to turn her face, so Kaito get a better look at her.

"Eh?" the girl clearly confused.

Kaito give her a look, before says, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Miku, whom somehow still alive, sighs in relief. Len room is still fine and albeit a little bit messy, the place isn't that messy. But the important part is, Rin and Len already gone outside, maybe beating the crap out of each other. How? They can fly, remember? So, they just flew from the balcony and continue their fight outdoor. No one knows how they can still fight with their hand handcuffed together.<p>

Quickly, Miku ran to balcony and saw Rin and Len exchange blow. Their speed in air is matchless, and the chain reaction of spell they create is as amazing as when they duel officially. But, right now, the important part is…

"I-it's good that everything is fine. But, how I stop them?" Miku thought, she thinking all of it out loudly. But, no one hear her, so it is fine right?

Miku walks back and forth for numerous time, until a hand touch her shoulder and made Miku scream out of surprise. She quickly looks at the owner of the hands, and founds a girl with a boy, that she knows of.

"Miki, Kaito! Why you guys here?" Miku ask clearly surprised by their sudden appearance.

Miki shrugs, before answer, "Higher ups in Researcher say, that I need to check on the trouble maker, since they likely to destroy stuff and go to hospital later. So, here I am, since I'm the only researcher that ever talk to you and Rin-chi," Miki answer explaining her reason clearly. Then Miku averts her gaze to Kaito.

"Just checking my favorite place to eat Ice cream," Kaito with a satisfied face, when he knew that the room is fine and the mess is just nothing.

Miku and Miki just sweatdrop at Kaito 'stupid' answer. Kaito look at them, clearly confused. He falls madly in love with Ice cream, so what? Is it that weird to think about the Ice cream eating place, than the condition of his friend? Nah, Len will do just fine without his help.

"Err, so I think we just need to stop them right?" Miki says while pulling something from her pocket, revealing a small device that looks like a remote control.

Kaito points at the device then ask, "What is that?" Kaito ask with a curious tone. Researcher tool is always weird, and no Hunters wish to touch it without knowing its function. It tends to be… weird and dangerous... and explosive too sometimes.

Miki raises one of her eyebrow, before answering Kaito question, "Well, it just a normal data-storage device. Nothing special," Miki answers with a slight hint of pissed tone. Indeed the Researchers tend to be weird and sometimes mad, but **not** all Researchers are like that.

Miku look at the device, and both of them. Clearly her face looks confused about the technology and what are they talking about. Honestly, what is the deal with Researchers?

"A-anyway…" Miki says before pushing button from the device, forming a hologram that made both Kaito and Miku jump back. Miki then point at some of the number and then she starts talking.

"Based from yesterday fight, I get some data that Rin-chi power is tremendous. Especially when she went on a rampage before… you know what happened. Her power became ten times stronger than before. Well, it is still in a normal state though…" Miki starts explaining while pointing at the hologram.

"Well, we know that just by looking, so what?" Kaito ask after Miki stop explaining.

"I don't know yet, but there is something interesting from the data I get. It is about Rin-chi and Len kiss…" Miki stop in the middle for blushing.

Miku can't help but blush too, then she ask, "So, what about the kiss?" Miku ask.

_I hope it has nothing to do about Rin changes of appearance…_ Miku thought.

"From the outside, Rin-chi raven black hair turned into her normal Honey blond hair. But, inside she changes too… rather drastically," Miki answer while putting the photo of Rin and Len kissing very closely. When she take the photo? And how she zoom the picture until that close!

Kaito can keep his cool, while Miku blushes madly. Miki hide her faint blush when she says, "Rin-chi level of power dropped, and her emotion came into the state where she can control it. So, what I try to say is…" Miki stop her sentence halfway, gulping hard.

"They need to kiss again…" Kaito continue her sentence.

Miki nods at Kaito continuation, while Miku drop her knees to ground. Why everything that involves Rin and Len need to be solved with a kiss?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Err, that's it I guess? Rin and Len go fighting… again. Miki reappear again after a long time. And yeah, you got the date right. I update it far too early. Why? Since this will take a long time for me to end, I think I will update this story as much as possible. But, if I don't update for a week, you may PM me to remind me about it. And if you think that after they meet with Seraphine co. the story will end. Too bad it won't. I still have other Vocaloid waiting in the line to get some role.<em>**

**_Anyway, review please? Please point anything that false in my story, and I will gladly change it. Simply speaking, you may flame me, critique me, whatever you see fit! Okay, that's it, I'm out!_**


	15. Hunt 14 : Faith, Kiss, First Journey

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloid…**

_***yawn* It's been awhile since the last time I update this story. Don't worry, this still going on, and won't stop just for a petty reason as bored. My schedule is as tight as ever, but since I love Vocaloid, let me present the next chapter! Have a nice time reading! (It's still in the Normal POV)**_

_**'**..abc..**' Heart thought**_

_...abc...** Mind speaking**_

[_..abc.._] _**Voice in head speaking**_

* * *

><p>"Len, stop right there and let me smack your face to the ground!" Rin shouts at Len while trying to stab Len with her rapier. Her scythe already got thrown off by Len.<p>

"No way would I do that! Not a chance again a flat-chest girl!" Len answer while dodging Rin fine fencing skill. If only they are not handcuffed together… it will become a big World War between two people.

"What do you say?" Rin shout again looking at Len whom just insult her. She wishes she can throw him to ground. Oh, she loves to see his face smacked to damn ground for real. But, since they got handcuffed together, then she will go down with him. Another reason, since Len literally inside her body! So it is a bad idea, kicking his ass of, in the ground.

Len catch Rin free hand, and grip it so tight, that it hurts. Then he says, "Why don't we do things with easier method than just fighting while handcuffed?" Len says with irritated voice.

Rin immediately retaliate and shout at Len poor ears, "THIS IS HARD BECAUSE WO GOT HANDCUFFED TOGETHER AND, WORSE, SWITCHING BODIES!" Rin shouts while trying to get Len hands to release her.

Len cover his ears, before says, "Geez, Rin. You are a loud one aren't you?" Len half complaint, half praising. He got a slap on his cheek for a prize from Rin.

"Shut your mouth! Geez, why I stuck with you! I better stuck with that flirty Kaito or with Miku, or that Furukawa researcher! Just why must be YOU!" Rin says while pointing at Len. They forgot that they still in mid-air.

"Because I looooooove you?" Len says while giggling. He honestly doesn't mean it that way. He just want, no, need to know Rin more, because she is one hell interesting girl in Len eyes.

"Oh, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Rin answer sarcastically. She feels that her veins will pop out anytime soon, if Len says anything that irritates her one more time.

Len immediately remember what happen at the arena when they duel. For exact, before both of them pass out… and found out that they got switched. If he remembers it right… they kissing aren't they? Can he reverse the spell by force right here, right now, if they kiss again on Rin bad mood?

Len can get the kissing part, but he doesn't wish to go back to his respective body, before getting to know Rin more. He can feel that, if he sticks around with Rin, he will get a very interesting time. Geh, it's been a long time since the last time he goes around with a girl in a serious way. No, not serious way likes lover or stuff, but serious in a way that he know the girl personal life, personally.

"How about Rock, Paper, Scissor?" Len suggested while sitting mid-air and Rin hand stretched to his. He got bored by the annoying fight since they got handcuffed, and it is so hard to move around.

"Why Rock, Paper, Scissor?" Rin ask while sitting calmly in front of Len. She calmed down for a little after a long silence between them.

"It is easy, and it is fast to deal with," Len answer with a frowns on his face. He hates waiting, especially when it is about something that revolves around competition.

"Okay, fine for me. What is the prize?" Rin says while asking for the prize. She is a hunter that loves betting, that's why.

"I want to get a kiss from Rin~" Len says, and immediately get an almost-got-hit punch.

"You want my third kiss!" Rin exclaim and her angers risen up and her hair (which is Len hairs for now) turned into raven black color.

"Chill up Rin. If you win I will give you a kiss," Len says, twisting the fact a little.

"Ok, fine!" Rin says and although she got calmed down, her anger still boiling in her head. Is she just agreeing about the fact whether she loses or win, Len will get a kiss from her?

"Ok, let's begin!" Len exclaim happily.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissor!"

* * *

><p>"Kaito-kun, do you have any idea what are Rin-chan and Len-san do in the mid-air like that?" Miku ask while pointing at Rin and Len, whom busy doing something.<p>

"I don't know, but whatever they do, it made both of them irritated. We always got an option about Len kissing Rin though…" Kaito answer with a calm tone. He pulls another ice cream from nowhere, and bites it.

"Well, if by any chance both of them pass out again, I and Shion can pick them up," Miki says while folding her box-like device into her pocket.

"Why both of you is so calm about the kiss? I think, Rin-chan already get kissed twice is enough…" Miku says with teary eyes.

"There is no helping it right? Len maybe get the kiss from Rin… thrice, if you count the one later," Kaito says nonchalantly.

'_Shion, you just break one girl heart…_' Miki thoughts and her face sweat dropping at Kaito and Miku silence moment.

Miku holds her tear up, and looks at another way. She knows that Kaito is right. Len can do what she can't do. Len can calm Rin down although the method is awkward. If it is Len, even without her, Rin will be alright.

[_Are you okay with that? About your own thought that Rin will leave you?_] A voice inside Miku head says. It is the same voice like she heard when she almost got killed.

_No, I'm not. I want to believe at Rin. I believe at her._ Miku thought.

[_Then everything will be alright_] the voice says again. Miku can't help, but mentally nodded at the statement.

_Anyway, who are you? Why you talk inside my head? And at that time too… what happened to me?_ Miku thought once again. Actually, that question already stuck in her head for a long time, since the time when she heard about 'Awakening'.

[_My name is Faith. I talk like this, since I just merely an existence that has no body. That time, you get to hear my voice and I just help you that were all I did_] the voice says again.

_Are you… a spirit? And, it must be hard has no body._ Miku ask again while looking at Rin and Len quarrel, that aren't done yet.

[I'm in between of the spirit. You can call me one though. If you get used about it after five year, it is all easy] it says again. The voice radiates a feeling of warmness inside Miku body.

_Anyway… your name is Faith right? What happened five years ago? Five years ago at the fifth month, fifty five, and fifth weak at year five hundred fifty five?_ Miku ask again. She still remembers the date, since it was the time when her mother made her hide in the deepest part of the shrine.

[_… … …_] Faith just stays silent.

_Please, tell me_. Miku ask with a pleading voice.

[_The Purest Miko from East. You are not prepared to know it yet. So, I can't tell you in detail. You will know it by yourself when the time comes. I just can say that it is a world-scale thing. Esprit also have a part of your answer_] Faith answer with a deep courtesy. Faith doesn't want to explain to Miku…

_Why? What really happened! What about Esprit! Faith! FAITH!_ Miku screams at her own mind. But, she doesn't get any answer, and Faith just… gone.

* * *

><p>"Rock"<p>

"Paper"

"Scissor!"

Len got a Paper, and so does Rin. They play it again, and Rin got Scissor and so does Len. They try it again, and they get the same, yet again. They play it for a long time, and they still get the same one. It actually irritates both of them.

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Rin screams and suddenly stands up, made Len who got tied with her get dragged too.

"Whoa!" Len screams, when he loses his balances and stumbles forward and crashed with Rin.

Rin get pushed by Len and fall, but they still floating mid-air. Rin and Len close their eyes, if by any chance their magical flow got disturbed and they going down to ground. But, it isn't the case for now…

Both Len and Rin can feel something soft on their lips. They get freaked out by their own mind, without hearing the *click* sound from their handcuffs. Len is the first one to toughen up, and open his eyes carefully.

What he sees is rather surprising. He sees Rin face in front of his, and their lips connected yet again. He just know that their handcuffs also gone from their hands. From instinct order, Len hands moved by it, and deepen the kiss between him and Rin.

Rin, whom recognize the feverish feeling in her lips, just give up. She doesn't hate it… she just doesn't…

Len licks Rin bottom lips, asking for entrance. Rin mind screams 'NO' but, her body is not in sync with her mind, and gives Len her permission to explore her mouth. Len gladly do what he know to do, wait, the correct is what his **mind want** to do.

After a long time, they broke the kiss, with both of them panting to catch some breath. Rin face looks like she almost explodes, but she just tightens her fist to hold her explosion of emotion. Len look away from her, unable to say anything at the moment.

Both of them stay in silent, until Rin turn her back from Len, and fly away to place where Miku is right now. She knows she want to say something, but her lips just sealed shut. Her mind just wanders astray, and she has a feeling that she ever did it.

Rin just walk inside Len room, while touching her lips. Feel the disappearing warm and softness in it. She forgets about her surroundings completely.

Len still floating mid-air, and then he touch his lip with his finger. He doesn't intend to kiss Rin that deep. He just has an urge to tease her with the 'deep kiss' part. He never intends to do it for real. Rin will hate him, Len know that too well.

But, both of them discover something that will tie them forever. With a simple kiss they share, they know it. They recognize the existence of another part of their life. At first, they thought that everything is just merely coincidence.

The kiss they share… has a different power. It is no longer a fluke or just a coincidence. Both of them know it. And it means they will need to be at each other side a lot.

Rin stop her steps at Len room door. She hears the step Len made, meaning that he already land in the ground, and whether in the veranda or inside his room. Rin turn her body, she glare at Len coldly. Her gaze is as piercing as knife and as cold as ice can get.

"I won't count that since it is an accident. But, I will remain static, we will go to Esprit," Rin says while glaring at Len.

Len smirk at Rin, he already try to forgot about the whole kissing ordeal, and then answer, "I know that. Prepare yourself. They are not kind with outsider…" Len says while giving warning.

"I know that…" Rin answers. She let out a long breath, she calmed down right now.

Miku, Kaito and Miki, whom trying to get the meaning of tense airs in there look at Rin and Len. From their view, it looks like Rin and Len already get switched back to their respective body, and they plan to go to Esprit.

"Rin-chan, are you Rin-chan?" Miku ask while shaking Rin shoulder.

Rin snapped to reality, and remember that Miku is there too, and then she answers, "Yeah, and for a while, we need to come aboard with a jerk. Are you okay with that?" Rin answers while asking for Miku permission.

Miku, being Miku, smiles at Rin, before says, "I'm glad you back. And I know you will go there the moment you know about Esprit. Me too, has a personal question to seek there," Miku says while smiling at Rin.

Rin tilts her head, and then Miki cut in, "If the troublemakers go there, then it is another reason for me to go! Esprit country is always on my visit list. Let me go with you guys," Miki cut in. Rin whom just know that Miki is there just gasped.

"If Len go, I'll go," Kaito says while throwing the ice cream stick he eats for a while.

Rin and Len look at each other, and then look at the guest they have, before mentally agreeing somehow. To the Esprit country they will go to.

* * *

><p>In other place, a girl awake from her sleep. In her side, sits a woman with a silver hair and blue eyes. She looks at the girl with a questioning look, since the facial expression of the girl just change. Her usual emotionless faces darken a bit.<p>

"Do you see a bad dream?" she asks softly.

"They are coming…" the girl answer. Her tone has a slight scared voice.

The woman just smile, before stroke the cheek of the girl softly, and clear the hair that blocking her face. The hair that blocking her face gone, revealing a pair of different colored eyes she has.

"Don't you worry… we will protect you…" the woman says.

_***cough* Sorry, I just got fever, and I can't write the continuation. Well, the last chapter is updated too early. I think this chapter holds many things. And yeah, I cut the part where Len and Rin got handcuffed together. And nope, they are not falling for each other yet. Funny fact is, I already made the Epilogue of this story, based on the bursting idea of that part. To the ESPRIT ARC~**_

_**I love it if you give me some review with critique, suggestion, even a flame will do. Thank you for reading this chapter! See you next week… maybe?**_


	16. Hunt 15 : To Esprit Country

**Disclaimer: I hope I have Vocaloid…**

_**Have a nice time reading and I announce the official beginning of one of the main story arc, Esprit Arc!**_

**Reminder from the last Chapter: **_Rin and Len discover the secret between their kiss, and now the Black Angel travel to the independent country, Esprit. But, who is the dreamer? And who will come?_

* * *

><p>"Kyaaa!" it can be heard a familiar high-pitched voice above the sea. Did someone just say above the sea? Yeah, you got it right, right now Rin, Len, Kaito, Miki, and Miku flying above the sea to reach Esprit. Why flying? You will know that later.<p>

"Miku, stop flailing around or you will fall!" another girl with a moody voice says while holding the one talking, or should we say, screaming before.

"B-but Rin-chan… the sea is scary!" Miku says while tighten her grips around Rin neck, making Rin find it harder to breath. Miku always have some problem with water. No one know how she can holds with ship.

"Miku… you suffocate… me…" Rin says with all of her last breath since Miku grips Rin neck really tight! Rin face already turns blue, when she said that.

"R-Rin-chan are you o- kyaah!" Miku loosening her grips to ease Rin pains, but end up falling to the sea since she lose her grip.

"Miku!" Rin shout, and flies to Miku aid, whom right now falling to the sea below them.

Miku look above and praying for her life and close her eyes, until she feels that someone already pick her up and her legs floating. Miku feels a strong hand gripping her edge, so it must be a man whom catch her.

"Safe," he says while sighing out of relief.

Miku open her eyelids, and greeted by the familiar blue head that winks at her, making her face became crimson red. With a wink, the familiar blue head, pick her up and fly with Miku. Yeah, you got it right. That man is Kaito.

Rin froze in her places, when she see that Kaito already pick Miku from her. Miki whom flying with some sort of device, nudge Len sleeve, and then whisper at him, "Shion will be fine… right?" Miki asks with a whisper to Len.

Len just raise his shoulders, and then says, "Just hope 'Kaito will be fine' won't change into past sentence. Rin will surely snap, except someone stop her now," Len answer with a casual tone. He could care less about his 'always looking for trouble' friend.

Miki put her hand over Len shoulder, before says, "You can," she says to Len in 'it is obvious' tone. Len shivers a bit when he heard it. A series of what will happen already playing in his mind.

"Not. A. Chance. Rin will surely hate me and kill me later on," Len says in a slightly scared tone. He can feel the endless hell he will life on, if he dares to try, on his right mind, to kiss Rin even in the cheek.

Miki sweatdropped. And then, she look to the Rin and Kaito, whom already playing tag, with Rin holding a scythe in her hand. Then Miki says, "Of course she will… I, myself, won't like it to have my first to third kiss, stolen by someone I'm not fond of," Miki comment while folding her hand in front of her chest. And here she is the one whom advising Len to stop Rin.

"To make up your information, if I really do it. It will become Rin fourth kiss," Len corrects Miki statement, a disappointed look is on his face. Len can't deny that kissing Rin feels good. Without his mind knowing, Len finger move to his lips.

Too bad, Miki saw it. And then Miki grins at Len, before says, "You say you scared of what will happen. But, I bet you actually enjoy your kiss with Rin-chi, isn't it?" Miki says with a big devilish grin there.

A very, VERY, V-E-R-Y, faint blush creep to Len cheek. He can't say he does, but he can't say he doesn't either. Len throw her gaze to Rin, whom trying to slice Kaito hand, and let out a sigh. Miki grin just grow bigger with that.

Miki fasten her mini-rocket speed, and float in front of Len, with both hand on her waist. Miki doesn't use flying spell to fly, because she has no magical talent. She is a researcher remember? And then she says to Len with a mysterious smile on her face.

"I don't know what funny thought is on your head Lenny. But, I hope you have a good luck on it," Miki says while floating in front of Len, and she just nickname him, after that she catch up with the other. Luckily, Len doesn't know that he just get nicknamed by Miki.

Len just float with his eyes widen. He doesn't get what Miki tries to say. He frowns, before catching up with the other too. He is supposed to be the guide, yet they leave him behind. He touches his lips unknowingly again. He mumbles something barely audible beneath his breath, until he hears someone scream really loud. Without looking at the owner, Len know who screaming.

"Len please save me from this devil!" Kaito scream almost pleading, while he runs away from Rin, with Miku on his hand. Rin is catching behind him, with a devilish aura in her back. It looks like she is ready to send Kaito to the next life anytime.

Len let out a deep sigh, before catching up with Rin and take her hand into his. Rin yelped a bit, when she know that Len catch her off-guard. And then she turns her head around, and then she shouts, "WHY YOU STOP ME IDIOT!" Rin shouts full of anger at Len. It rings a little in Len ears.

Len cover his ear, before mumble some cancelling spell, so Rin flying spell came off and Len pick her up in a so-called _bridal style_. And then, he looks ahead and notices something terrifying ahead. Hell, Len even doesn't know that Rin protesting at him.

Rin shut her mouth when she looks at Len terrified face and then, she look at the direction Len eyes is, and quickly shout, "Everyone scatter! We are being attacked!" Rin shouts and tugging Len shirt so he do what she just say.

Kaito, Miku, Miki, look at the direction, and their face paled. A horde of Gargoyle is coming to them. They look so deadly and hard to deal with. From Len point, Esprit sent the Gargoyles to welcome them, the outsiders. What a nice and warm welcoming.

Miku chant a protective prayer to all of them, before get dragged to air maneuver by Kaito. Some of the Gargoyles chase them, and Kaito run as tricky as possible to fool the Gargoyles off. Both Kaito and Miku can't fight on their full power to fight the Gargoyles, since both of their hands are occupied.

Miki pulled a pair of Rune gun from her pocket, and took aim at the group of Gargoyle, which chase her. With a fine marksmanship, Miki shot the Gargoyles one by one, trying to make a clear path for herself in the middle of the attack.

Rin and Len, flies through the Gargoyles, with Rin slicing them open with her scythe. The one responsible to make the entire Gargoyle attacks miss, is Len job. He flies around the sky, and fooling the Gargoyle, while Rin reducing their number with a combined attack between magic and her attack. In a short time, Rin and Len already get out from their Gargoyle campaign.

Miki let out a deep breath, when she already finish off the Gargoyles that chasing her. Her hands tremble pretty badly. In a split second, she feels her nightmare creeps out inside her head. She shakes her head out of fear from it. Without her knowing, a Gargoyle sneaks on her back, and prepare to land a very deadly attack on her, when…

"Miki watch out!" someone shouts at her, breaking her daydreaming.

A flash of darkness spell, flashing between Miki back, made her turn her back, and see the Gargoyle that falling down to the sea with its wing shattered. Miki look back at the one whom just save her, and see Rin and Len, panting hard.

"Are you okay?" Rin and Len asking in the same time, but they don't realize it just yet. It is better that they don't realize it at all.

Miki look at them with wide eyes, dazed at both of them. She can feel her fast heartbeat and her lungs are on fire, because of that her mouth is slightly open. She will certainly dies if they don't save her…

"Y-yeah… of-of course I'm fine. How about Miku and… Shion?" Miki asks while catching her breath. She can remember the feeling. The feeling she ever felt back then.

Len and Rin blinks at Miki, before Len pointing at Kaito and Miku direction with his thumb. They do just fine, with Miku tying herself up with Kaito, and flailing below him. Kaito himself, playing his lute, and made some of the Gargoyles attack their companions. Kaito speciality is controlling magic after all.

Before long, Kaito and Miku regroups with Rin, Len, and Miki once more. Kaito panting, out of breath and out of magic, before ask, "What was that?" he asks while throwing a look at Len. Len supposed to knows Esprit better than the other, since he is originally from there.

"It was a warm welcome from the, generally Esprit, specifically, the High Priestess. They know that we came," Len says with a slightly scared face, but no one notice it yet.

"They do hate the Organization that much…" Miku comment while holding Kaito neck tightly. She already wear off the seal between them, and picked _bridal style_ by Kaito.

"It won't change the matter of fact that they do not welcome us. But, I hope they won't sent another monster to us for now," Rin says looking serious. If she even not welcomes there, and they sent an army just to chase them out, how she will get to meet Len ex-master? Backing out now isn't an option either. Do they need to go on?

"Don't worry about another attack. They are smart, and they are so careful about this kind of thing. If they know how well we do here, they won't bite us when we are inside. Most likely, they will send a pro. We just need to make sure that we don't bring our hunter badge so they can't track us down," Len explain briefly. He then give a look to Kaito, so he can continue his sentence.

"Well, Len already told me about this one before. So, do any of you here bring the guild badge or something guild related?" Kaito get the signal and continue Len sentence to asks every one of them.

Rin and Miku shake their head. They never really bring it with them. They bring it, if they need to go by some public transportation. Miki also shake her head. A Guild researcher has their coat or jacket as their symbol of researcher. If a researcher going out, they never bring the coat along with them. The researcher has more hater than the hunter after all, with their weird infestation and stuff.

"Okay, so no one bring any Guild related item. So, that…" Len point with his thumb to back, pointing at a big mountain behind him. Rin, Miku, Miki, and Kaito gaze focused at the mountain Len means, when he continue his sentence.

"…is Esprit Main Island. Esprit consists of one island, and that is the one. We need to land at the coast, and climb the mountain by foot. That is another reason for Organization to not provide any transportation mean to reach Esprit," Len continue his sentence when he know that the other pay attention at him.

"Why we do not fly past it?" Rin asks. She does not realize that she still picked by Len in a _bridal style_ at all. Miki, who know it, just giggles at the view. She doesn't say it, because it is better if she doesn't.

"The mountain has a big canceling spell that grows for centuries. You won't like it if you lost your magic all at once right? Not speaking the danger that lies in the border of the spell," Len answer with a serious face. A slight doubt crossed his face, since this is the first time he came back again.

"Well… okay, I got it," Rin says, before wrapping her hands at Len neck. Len is not trying to remind Rin that she still in his hand. It will become a big catalyst for him, if he does. It revolve the cycle of death after all.

Miku and Kaito, somehow doesn't realize Rin and Len closeness. Why? First, Miku still tries to distract herself, so she won't blush at Kaito. Kaito himself just look ahead, he looks like he want to go to Esprit too. It might be holds a clue about the fall of his family.

When the other fly to the direction of Esprit Main Island, Miki feels that her head become heavy. It feels like, something is burdening her, so she can't move further than this. No, it is not her memories. Something is disturbing her, it is not the vibe either, nor the Esprit sea air. It is just… heavy for her to hold.

"Miki, let's go!" Rin shout while waving her hand at Miki.

Miki looks at Rin, and she just realizes that she is far behind the other, so she quickly responds, "Y-yeah! Wait for me!" Miki says while she quickly catches up with her friends.

* * *

><p>"Lady, our pawns already sent. It looks like, they don't know it yet. I can't say anything about the pawns itself," a deep manly voice reverberates in the darkness. He wore a black leather vest, and black shirt, he also has black hair. He kneels at his mistress, with a sword in his side.<p>

A woman, sitting in the big window, there is no sunlight, it all darks and the moon is not there either. It is just pitch-black. She has a long black hair, tied in a princess-like bun, and she wear a flower hairclip to tie it. She wears a black kimono. In her hand is a fan, a black fan. She looks outside of the window, and not bother to look at her servant.

"Good. This period is not in our favor at all. If our Mistress of Nirvana going to those side. We will be in trouble, with the Angel of Faith and Guardian of Heaven around. For now, continue your observation at them," the woman says while swift her fan position to hide half of her face.

"I got it, My Lady," the servant says while he bows hid head to his Lady. He then stands up, and ready to get out from his Lady room, when her voice calls him.

"Wait," the woman say when his servant almost out of his room.

The servant turns around to face his Lady, before asking, "What is it My Lady?" he ask with a deep voice of his.

"They are on Esprit. So, use **that** to destroy Lumiere city. I need to pay some favor to the past Queen of that country. And, without that country, our plan will be easier to do. If **it **has more power after destroying Lumiere, use it to destroy the Guardian along with Faith," she says while clenching her fist. A creepy smile is visible on her face, which could sent shiver to anyone whom sees it.

The servant open the door, and bowing deeply at the woman, and then he says, "As you wish My Lady," the servant says before getting out from the woman room.

The woman, sit at her bed, a scary and creepy smile creeps again on her face. She then mumbles at her breath, "Until we meet again, Rilianne,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so be it. Another villain is introduced, and I bet you can guess who she is. If you know that, you can ask me for confirmation. So, who is Rilianne? And what Miki and Kaito holds in their past? You need to check out the next chapter then! Hope you give me some review~<strong>_


	17. Hunt 16 : The Borderline of Esprit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

_**Ahem. I thought I just give a straight clue about who is the woman from the last chapter. Ah, anyway, I put another quote in the prologue. The last quote isn't from the good side, and it is from the villain side. Who? It is still a question. Anyway, I know this story is crappy and all, but since I pour my heart into this, hope you all enjoy it! ^^**_

* * *

><p>"This mountain is <strong>HUGE<strong>! How a person can climb past it!" Rin exclaim while look up, trying to see the peak of the mountain. Well, that is simply useless though. And a mountain, called a mountain, because the size is huge after all.

Len sweatdrop at Rin useless efforts and weird statement, but, Len still answer Rin question with, "Climb it manually?" Len answer with a question tone in the end. Clearly, that isn't convincing at all. It can't be helped, since it is the first time he back to the Esprit after five years.

"We just climb that slippery mountain manually? For real? I bet it will take years," Kaito comment while trying to look up too. The mountain still looks the same and so grand. It almost like, the mountain is looking down at them with a devilish smirk.

"Well…" before Len can say anything, Miku shouts in frustration with a very high-pitched voice. Everyone there had their ears ringing for a minute or more because of that. Miku screams in frustration is a rare case for both Rin and the others. Usually, that role is Rin's.

"Len, just say that there is any trick to climb past it manually!" Miku says with ambitious tone, which rarely she uses. Even Rin startled a bit with that. Miku rarely show a low patience at… literally, everything!

Len, who doesn't know Miku as well as Rin, then says with a doubtful looks on his face, "Well… if I remember it correctly, there is one…" Len says while placing his index finger on his head, tracing through his memories. If he can get out, then he can get inside.

Rin whom bad at waiting, then says, "Why don't we just blast this goddamn mountain for once!" Rin says loudly with irritated voice. Thinking too deep about trivial things is never her specialty.

"They will label as a group of terrorist if we do that, Rin-chan. Believe me, it is the last thing we want to do after making them feel hostile of us," Miku says with calming voice. She hopes she can calm Rin burst of emotions. Is it just a mistake or Miku and Rin personality just switched?

"Think about what you say a little before saying it out loud, Rin-san…" Kaito add a little after Miku done talking. He almost like, lecturing Rin about her way of talking. And everyone knew Rin hates it, if she gets lectured by anyone.

"Humph!" Rin sit in the ground cross-legged and frowns. Everyone, minus Len, just sweatdrop at Rin whom looks very pissed. Len is still deep in his thought, so he can care less about Rin emotions at times. But when a nut hit his head, making him winces a little, and it broke his train of thought, it is another case. Almost immediately, Len turn his head to the culprit direction, but found no one.

When Rin looking at Len who become alert out of nowhere. She becomes alert too, and so do Kaito and Miku, when they see Rin. Miki stay confused looking at her companion whom became alert in a blink of eyes. She looks everywhere, but found nothing. So, Miki ask, "What happened?" Miki ask while looking around but found nothing.

Miku, look at Miki, before motioning her to move her ears closer. Miki do as Miku says, and then Miku whisper at Miki, "We are not alone here…"

Miki blinks her eyes in surprise, there is no one there, and she just knows it. And then, a nut hit her head. Miki wince when the nut hit her head. She turns her head, and caught a glimpse of long brown hair behind the trees. Miki then point her rune gun there, before shout, "Whoever you are, get out from there!" Miki shouts while preparing a magical shot to whoever it is.

"Wait, Miki don't…" Len tries to warn Miki, whom preparing to shot with her rune gun. But, before Len can finish his sentence, something grab Miki rune gun and jump to her side. Miki feels that her neck get chocked at that time, and looks at her side, a guy with her rune gun pointed at her, with a body taller than her, is chocking her.

"Don't moves even just a step or I kill her!" he shouts at practically, everyone. He moves the rune gun closer to Miki head, ready to make one hole or two there.

Everyone, except Len and Miki, blinks at the view. The guy has a tall figure. His face looks a little girly although he has a threatening face this time. He has a Peridot green eyes color and a creamy brown hair. What surprise them all is the existence of cat ears and cat tail in his body.

"A _real_ cat guy?" Rin, Kaito, and Miku speak that loudly, they emphasizing the part 'real' in their words. Len just sighs at the sight. After all he _is_ from Esprit, so cat guy isn't a big thing for him.

"Don't you dare moves outsiders!" that guys threat again. Almost instantly, Miki raise both of her hands. She doesn't feel that threatened on the way though.

Rin, Miku, Kaito, and Len glance at the guy face. Although he threats them to kill Miki, his face looks so cute, too cute for a guy that threaten people that is. They don't feel that threatened, since Miki is a researcher, and a researcher always has some way to make their life safe.

Miki smirk at his threat, and sent an eye signal for the other that stand like nothing big happened. They understand almost immediately, and then sit in the ground, cross-legged. They sigh in relief before commenting with a sadistic voice, one by one.

"You can kill her if you can," Len comment. He sits with annoyed voice, it almost like he want to say, "That cat guy is a big idiot,"

"You have no talent to threats people, cat guy," Kaito add again. Len even nods at Kaito statement, giving Kaito his agreement.

"It is impossible for you to use that," Miku says with a calm and composed voice. She let out a deep breath along with her words.

"I know you can kill her with **that** after a thousand years or so," Rin add sarcastically. She even throws her hands to the air for dramatic effect, and then a frowns take its turn on Rin face.

The guy gave a weird look at them, and tries to use the rune gun, but nothing happened. He tries again but failed miserably. He doesn't know what is wrong with the gun in his hand. But he know that something is wrong with that Rune Gun…

Miki smirks grow bigger at the Cat Guy useless effort, and then she says, "The only one that can use that thing is the owner, and only the owner silly," Miki says while facing the other direction. It looks like Miki try to hold her laughter.

The cat guy face lit in embarrassment, and he quickly let Miki go, and throw her guns somewhere. But, since that guy throw it around Rin range of catching, Rin easily catch it and throw it to Miki whom cleaning some speck of dust from her shoulder and skirt.

"Here!" Rin says with a mischievous tone. It looks like she enjoy the show.

"Thanks Rin-chi! Anyway, that was a nice catch!" Miki answer with a smile and catch her rune gun in time, before put it back to its respective place. Then all of them turn their head to the cat guy, with a battle aura behind them. The Cat Guy gulped at that, but he braces himself.

"Get out from our paradise outsider!" the cat guy shouts while throwing a lightning to them…

Wait… lightning?

Rin and the other quickly jump to the side. Simple lightning spell is easy to dodge after all. But, lightning controller is rare even among the hunters. It's not like those kind of ability is very special or stuff. It just takes natural talent to bend lightning to the will of the user.

"Miku, let's do the usual!" Rin says to Miku whom jump to the other side than her, with Miki by her side. Rin pull out her scythe while saying that. She looks ready to slice one creature or two with that kind of look.

Miku know what Rin means with the usual, and pull out her _Heihaku_. Before saying the prayer to trap other entities, human not included of course. Then Rin kick the Cat Guy stomach, the Cat Guy gives some resistance to Rin attack, but ended up getting tackled by Rin and hit the trees hard from a strong kick Rin gives to him after he lost his balance.

The Cat Guy groans in pain, but before he can do anything, he end up getting trapped by Miku. In the end, it is a Game Over for him.

Len and Kaito took a step backward and yawns. If Rin and Miku already do it, then there is nothing for them to do. But, Len caught something passing him in a split second. With one hand, Len slam whatever it is into ground hard.

"Ouch!" it says when Len slam it into ground. It sounds like a girl voice, since it has soft and pitched tune in it. Wait… for a second… it sounds like a girl voice?

Len and Kaito turn their head into ground, and see a girl with rather large breast is there. She also has animal ears, but it is fox one, not cat. She has a brown hair like the Cat Guy, but a shade darker. She wears the same uniform as Miku, but it is slightly different.

(After that…)

"So… who are you guys anyway? Why you attack us?" Kaito begin their interrogation at the Cat guy and Fox girl they came across. Right now, they are tied by Miki on the trees, so they won't attack or run away.

"I won't say anything to outsiders," the Cat Guy says with a glare to Rin co. good things, looks can't kill a person, let alone a hunter.

Rin is pissed with the Cat Guy attitude, and the hell will break loose, if only Len doesn't stand in her way facing her. Yes, Len defending them from Rin death sentence. Confused by Len action, Rin ask Len with a whisper, "Why you stand in my way? They clearly try to attack us..." Rin asks with a whisper to Len.

Len close the gap between their face, gaining an unnoticeable blush on Rin face, before say with a whisper too, "I know who they are… so, just stand behind and watch," Len answer with a low voice.

Rin raises her eyebrow, when Len motioning Kaito to stay out of this too. Miki and Miku, still continuously stare at the Fox girl ears, forgetting the existence of the Cat guy. It looks like they take interest in the Fox girl not-too-normal ears. The Fox girl just bows her head down, refusing to look at Miki and Miku. She clearly embarrassed by the way Miku and Miki stare at her ears.

Rin just sigh, when she doesn't get the chance to interrogate the Cat Guy, although she looks like she wants to give a death sentence to him rather than interrogating. Well, she hates to do things in a long way. So she just let Len to handle this matter for once. And when Rin throw her gazes back at Len, he already bows down at the cat guy. He makes sure that no one can hear their private conversation. But, Rin being the sharp-eared Rin, can hear some of their words.

"I am Len Kagamine, the insider from Esprit who comes out from Esprit for a mission from the late Queen, Lady Seraphine Luminos Sanctrum," Len says.

The Cat Guy eyes widen a bit at Len statement, and then he asks, "Who is our Queen and High Priestess right now?" the Cat Guy asks with a low voice.

"Lady Seraphina Luminos Sanctrum. Lady Seraphine, twin little sister. The High Priestess is Miss Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd Elfinia Slynx, a half, adopted daughter from Sanctrum family," Len answer with a low voice too.

Rin can't hear what they say later on, and they just nodding. It looks like they come into an agreement about that. Kaito and Rin looks confused at their antics. But, if they can go inside the Esprit area, then they can shrug it off.

'Hey, wait a minute…' Rin thought in instant.

Len just mention about Seraphine twin little sister, Seraphina, and the name of the High Priestess, Merlinne Adilisia Lamferd –whatever, her name is too long. Rin first vision, pop out in her mind, and replay in a slower mode. So the one who looks like Seraph is Seraph twin sister, Seraphina, and the little girl might be Merlinne, nicknamed Mel. And then, Rin throws her gazes, back at Len, and surprised by the looks in his face.

Len had a gentle face when he talks with the Cat Guy. Although the Cat Guy still tied in the trees, they chat like a long time friend. His face is different when he talks with her or the other. He looks less jerky than he is. He still has his baby face on, though.

"Miki, you can release them now," Len says to Miki, whom still busy examining the Fox girl ears. Kaito waiting silently and eats his ice cream from nowhere. How he can bring it with him is mystery as well.

"Eh, but, I want to inspect this Fox girl here!" Miki whining straight-forwardly while put a pouts on her face. It looks like she hates it when someone hinders her fun. Miku looks unwilling to let go the Fox girl too.

"You can do that while we go to Capital city…" Len says while put both of his hand in his waist.

Miki still pouts and she even starts reasoning with Len. Miku looks sad to let go the Fox girl at her own account. The Fox Girl just sweatdrop at both Miki and Miku antic, it is the first time for her to see a very weird outsiders like Miki and Miku.

"Just do it, or we won't reach the Capital city. The walks will take weeks after all," Kaito adds like he knows everything. He got a point or two there though.

Miki scowl, before says, "Fine!" and she release the Cat guy and the Fox girl from the rope she invest herself. Both Miki and Miku are disappointed at the fast release of both of them. Both of them still want to play with the Fox girl after all.

The Cat guy and Fox girl clean the dust from their clothes. And then, Len smiles at them and the Cat guy and Len talks like a friend again. While the Fox girl just stand still beside the Cat guy.

"Anyway, my name is Ken, you can call me Ken. And she is…" say the Cat guy, which named Ken, while letting the Fox girl to introduce herself.

"My name is Vytanya v. De Shion, everyone call me Vyst… so help yourself to call me that too. N-nice to meet you," the Fox girl, that named Vyst, introduce herself shyly. Everyone can get Vyst and Ken appearance more clearly right now since they standing.

Vyst wears some kind of Miko uniform like Miku, but she has a different color. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes color are bloodshot red. Her appearance looks normal, except the big bust she has. How she make it weirdly big? And, her fox ears and fox tail stand out too.

Ken wears a red coat with black T-shirt. He has a kid-like face, and it looks like he can't get mad at people too deep. Anything other than his ridiculously tall figure, which stand out, are his cat ears and cat tail.

"Nice to have both of you on board," Len says with a friendly attitude towards both of them.

Rin still dazed at Len changes of attitude. Even Miku can't bring her back from her dreamland. Miku waves her hand in front of Rin, but no reaction. Rin still stand there frozen, until Len calls her.

"So, Rin, are you thinking to fall for me there?" Len calls Rin back from her dreamland.

Rin, whom back from the dreamland, blinks at Len. When her brain process Len words just now, her face lit up into a deep scarlet. Rin tighten her fist, and a killer aura is just behind her. Miku, Miki, Kaito, even Ken and Vyst whom see Rin dark aura, back away.

"He is still a jerk! How come I thought he changes for a split second?" Rin thought while her anger grows. It injures her pride, because she clearly hear someone giggle at her false.

Everyone startled at Rin hairs and eyes color change. Rin hair is not black, it isn't blonde either, and her eyes aren't Sapphire blue or Bloodshot or Yellow. They changes into real different color…

Rin hairs… are red, and her eyes… are silver.

"Her Pride and her Wrath… is ours"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh huh, so, this is it for the chapter 17 or should I say, Hunt 16. Who says the last quote? I wonder who… XDD *shot* don't let it worry anyone. So, no kiss again? Hmm, yeah, no, not here… maybe XD (I intend to enter it here though). So, anyone already grasp how Rin changes of hair and eye color pattern? I hope anyone notice, but if you don't it is fine for me. Review please and see you next week! *wave*<strong>_

_**Oh, almost forgot. The Cat guy and Fox girl is my friend OC. I just need to write them like that! XD **_

_**Ken © Aziz Yahya**_

_**Vystanya v de Shion © Febby Trihardi**_


	18. Hunt 17 : Pride

**Disclaimer: You know what is the contain**

Err, I'm back! And I'm really sorry for the ultra late update. You know, there is some religion… stuff for me to take care of and the stupid wireless connection in my place need to be destroyed, or maybe my computer need to be repaired. Although it is late, maybe it is better than nothing. Okay, have a nice time read- *Rin scythe swift at my direction* HEY! *cough* Okay, I tell it once more. Have a nice time reading!

* * *

><p>"What is she! Is she even human? Why you bring such a monster back to your homeland!" Ken ask while jumping around, avoiding every attack Rin land to all of them. By all of them, it means the front attacker, Len and Ken.<p>

Len jumps back when Rin attack focused on him. He wants to answer the question, but, he got both of his hand full. It almost like, he encounter another side of Rin, like the one he fight before at the duel. It will be though for all of them, and he even involves two innocent people. Will this become worse than before?

In the back side, Miku is trying her best to defend Len and Ken by putting a barrier around them. Although she know that her barrier destroyed by Rin attack when she put a new one, she still bracing herself. It will be the matter of time before she falls though. Right beside her is Miki, holding her gun firmly. She cast a strong Rune shot towards Rin. She can care about Rin well being after she got shot, later if she even got hit.

What happened? To simplify it, Rin changed and lost the control of her power _again_. Len who apparently become the first suspect, get chased around by Rin _again_. Miku, Miki, and Kaito do the support, since no one of them is front attacker. Kaito can fight, but he still need time to prepare before he can step in into the direct combat. Ken and Vyst, some people from another race beside human, whom just meet Rin co., get dragged into the fight.

"Hey, any of you answer me!" Ken demand at everyone that might be knows what happening right now. He starts to think that he needs to reconsider his deal with Len about the borderline.

"Shut up for a second! We will tell you if both of you give a hand to us!" Miki shouts are full of irritation tone. She tries to get a firm lock at Rin, so she can shot her, but the chance never comes in near time and it is irritating. 'Why she needs to be so agile?' Miki thought.

"B-but, what we need to do?" Vyst asks. She wants to be of help in any way possible, but she just doesn't understand the flow of incident around her. She is in hide with Kaito as her guard, since Ken got caught in the front line of fight.

"Err… somehow protect that guy, while I step in into the direct fight," Kaito give some clue to what Vyst can do. Apparently he already had done playing his lute to control his companion. A Trent just grows from the surrounding trees, and step into the fight, along with Kaito behind it.

"A-eh, wait for a minute Traveler-san!" Vyst shout while trying to chase Kaito, but get thrown back, because a magic shot that come to her direction, so she need to dodge it.

Len is clashing sword with Rin in the air, it's been going around for a while. Rin herself dodge Len swords like it is nothing, while repelling the lightning spell from Ken. With Kaito joining the direct fight, Rin also fight with the Trent that Kaito control.

Miki is waiting behind the tree with Miku, while trying to get a firm lock to shot Rin down. Miku looks tired by all of the create-barrier-and- then-destroyed for consecutive times. She feels that she will run out of magical power sooner or later, if this going on for a long time.

'Please, because I believe in you guys, please bring Rin back soon… everyone,' Miku speak in her mind, hoping that her prayer will come true. But for now, she needs to hold it a little bit longer.

Len lands a hit on Rin elbow that starts bleeding almost right away. Rin wince in pain, but she swing her scythe to Len with all of her might and speed. Len catch the scythe almost in time, but he got his right palm injured. Knowing that, Len jumps backward, gaining a distant from Rin, who tries to get some breath after the clash.

Len inspect his bleeding palm. It starts to send pain down to his nerve. It almost likes the scythe Rin has is cursed or polished by thick poison.

'I just touch it and I already get this kind of damage… what a weird power…' Len thought while he inspecting his palms. Blood paint his palm almost beautifully, if a psychopath must say. At any rate, Len can't use his right hand for a while.

Kaito sees this as a chance to get some clean hit. The Trent punches Rin body, and sends it flying down to the ground causing a big quake around them when it actually hit. Ken, who holds himself to not strike his lightning to Rin, waits for the slim chance that Rin still able to fight after enduring that.

Len who still stand there, with blood dripping from his palm, watch Rin that got send down. He doesn't believe that attack will bring Rin down. So does the guy that hides behind the trees thought too. There is no way her 'Pride' can get defeated that easily.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" a high pitched groans get out from a small mouth of a girl. She rubs her head for a while, before inspecting her surroundings. Right now, she is in a castle-like room. She is sitting on a big bed, something only a royal can have.<p>

'Do I get thrown into my own mind again?' she thought while removing the blanket from her lap. Weird, she feels that her head hurts, but she is in a sitting position.

She gets down from the bed, and found herself facing a mirror. Her appearance is slightly younger than she thought she is, due the lack of her height. Her hair is slightly longer and has a dirty blond color. She inspects her eyes through the mirror too. It has a blue color, but it has greener color than she know. She wears a bright yellow pajamas and she found that she wears a choker on her neck. The choker has a shape of rose with grayish color. If someone looks closely, there are some little thorns in there.

She just stares at her reflection. She has no recollection ever looks like this before, is this her past? Is this someone else past? When she thought about the possibilities, someone knocks the door of the room. She hopes that it is someone she knows or a kind person. But the possibilities are rather low, so she doesn't get her hopes high.

"Who is it?" she asks with cold tone from her every word. It can be anyone who stands behind that door. Is that foe or friend, she needs to stay alert. Stay alert already running through her veins. She is a hunter after all.

"It's me, Yuma. Rilianne-sama, Mizki-sama asking for your appearance at her chamber," that person says. Judging from the voices, it must be a guy. But, guy or girl, she doesn't know him at all. At the first place, who is Rilianne?

Before she can ask anything, some power controlling her way of talk and say, "Yes, I understand. Give Mizki-nee my answer. I will be there in a minute and I want orange pie before we go!" she says with a cheerful voice. In a very honest opinion, she startled by her tone of voice. It just sound... different.

'Mizki-nee? Who is she? Is she my older sister?' she thought when she hears her own voice do the talk. She then put a conclusion for now. In this place, she can move around, but the important talking won't be done by her.

Somehow, she can sense that the guy smiling behind the door. After a while that guy says, "Yeah, Mizki-sama will be delighted. Do Rilianne-sama in need of my assistance?" Yuma says.

"No, there is no need. You are Mizki servant after all," she answers with a cheerful voice again. But, take a note that she herself doesn't know why she talks like that.

"I understand. In five minute, Rook will come here to get you, so please be ready at that time," Yuma says again. After that the sounds of footsteps can be heard, going farther and farther from her room door, walking into the hallway.

Rin just standing still there, not knowing what happened before her. After a few minutes, she open her mouth and words just roll from her tongue, "What is that? What happened here?"

* * *

><p>For a while, there is no move from below the Trent. Len still doesn't accept the fact that Rin is defeated by that simple attack. Ken is overjoyed, since the threats will go to sleep for a while. Kaito is in state between belief it or not. Miki pissed since she can't shot a fire or anything at all to Rin… weird. Miku struggles so hard to stand on the ground. She already runs out of magic power because she chants protective prayer in a short notice and it broke in short notice too. Vyst just being Vyst doesn't understand what happened, but she rush toward Ken and hug him, glad he is safe and sound.<p>

The mysterious guy, put a smirk on his face, while he hiding behind the trees. Before anyone notice they are not the only one there, he left from there without sound.

But, something is wrong here. Len and Kaito saw the Trent quickly turn into ashes, without anything burning it. And the cause is no one else except our beloved Rin. She still stands there, watching the Trent turned into ashes and get blown by wind, like there is nothing much going on.

Len rejoice that she is Rin who have red hair and black eyes. Great… just… great… it means fighting with Rin for a while. It will be a good exercise before walks. But, before they do that, Miku stumbles and faint to Miki direction. Miki gladly take the hold of Miku body, and she checks her condition. Miki knows that Miku isn't in a condition to continue the fight. Then, Miki looks at Rin, Miku, and Len before shouting.

"Len, why don't you kiss her already? Miku is already past her limit, idiotic Len!" Miki shouts while hugging Miku who fainted already. Her breaths I heavy, because the loss of magic energy.

Len body stiffens at Miki statement. He can do that, but, it will be rather risky to kiss Rin at that condition. The fact he gets Rin first kiss is even by accident isn't helping. And trying to kiss her now is… deadly. Who know how her movement will kill him after all.

Len looks up to see Rin face. There is no Rin he knows of, standing there. All he sees is a face of a killer, a cold blood killer, who slices anything that gets in the way. "Is it even possible… to dodge all of her attack without a scratch and end this?" Len mumbles to himself.

But, when all of them blinks for a quarter second or maybe less, Rin already dash until she get to behind Kaito. Kaito doesn't expect this to happen, so his reflex is slow when Rin hit the back of his head, make him fainted in a split second.

Len who just know that Kaito goes down, quickly shout at Ken and Vyst who still standing still in the front line area. "The two of you, run! Quick!" he shouts to them.

Vyst looks scared and so does Ken. But, Ken quickly regains his composure from that condition and his ears already listened to Len warning. Ken quickly drags Vyst who still scared and slow to respond to this condition, into somewhere safe.

Rin just staring at them, looking at the direction they are running but not chasing them. Instead, she swift her head into Len direction and then she looks directly at his eyes. Len knows the meaning, and he knows that he needs to do it without his right hand functioning properly. The main question is will he last long enough?

* * *

><p>She, the girl Yuma claim as 'Rilianne' already dressed up neatly. She never likes the needs of proper clothing to meet a higher-up. She wears a dress with black as its main color. In the sleeve and the tip of the skirt, there are golden ribbons wrapping it. The sleeve has a puffy design, with yellow rose on the golden ribbon. A yellow rose also tied in the chest part and also on her waist. The skirt reaches her ankles, and she wears a low heels black shoes. Her rose choker is still there, and instead of white ribbon, she wears a bandana with yellow rose as its ornament.<p>

"Why I choose this dress…" she thought when she looks at her reflection on the mirror. Clearly, she doesn't know why she chooses it. Her body moving on its own, and when she regains her senses, she already dressed up neatly. Before long, someone knocks the door of her room. Maybe it is the one called 'Rook' Yuma mention earlier.

"I will come and get the door," she says with a cheerful voice, and her mind even receives a shock at her own voice. Her legs run to the door and she eagerly open the door and then, reveals a guy with butler uniform in front of her. He has a red metallic hair color and a pair of gray-to-red eye.

When their eyes meet, the butler guy bows his head down, deeply in front of her. And then he says, "I come to pick you up… Rilianne-sama," he says with that pose.

She looks blankly at the butler/servant in front of her. The same question playing over and over on her head, "Who is Rilianne?" wait… her mouth saying her wanted words?

He looks back at her with a weird look. Then he says, "That are… your name… right? Am I made mistake?" he says while asking her. She quickly shut her mouth by putting her hand in front of her mouth. The words just roll out from her thought, although she is supposed to cannot speak anything from her will here.

"If Rilianne is… me… then who is 'Rin'?" she, the one called Rilianne by Yuma and that Butler, gave a look at the butler/servant. This whole thing confuses her head.

"Did Her Highness have a weird dream?" he asks again with a firm tone. Maybe it is the result of training as a butler.

"Dream… huh?" she mumbles lowly. If all she know of is a dream. Why she still remember about Miku, her very best friend, Len, who stole her kiss for the third time, Kaito, who flirts with Miku, Miki, the weird researcher she meet? It felt so real, and she even felt the pain.

'Oh yeah, I can check it with some pain!' she exclaim mentally on her mind. She then looks for anything at her surroundings, when a hand connected to hers. It shocks her when that happened. Then, she looks at the owner of the hand, and her eyes meet that butler eyes again.

"We can thing about dream later. Mizki-sama will punish me if I don't get back with Rilianne-sama fast," he says before starts to pull 'Rilianne' body and run along the hallway.

'Who… is Mizki?'

One thing she knows right now. This 'Mizki' knew about her.

* * *

><p>"Eh, he is back? So that was him?"<p>

"Yeah, apparently it is…"

The silent fills the room. A woman and a girl just standing still in the chamber, which only have a blue-ish fire as its source of light. The girl turn her body so her back facing that woman. She tightens her clutches on a stuffed bunny on her hands and pulls it closer to her chest.

"Why he… scare you?" after the whole silent, the woman says that.

The girl shook her head, and then she says, "No, it's not him. Not his companion either. But, there is another… another intruder… to our paradise…he means harm to us… and he has a big 'Pride'," she says again while sitting on the floor and then she hugs her knees alongside with her bunny. Her body trembles terribly, and her breath is shallow and hard.

The woman walks closer to the girl trembling body before embracing her. She then whisper quietly at her, "Everything will be fine… I will protect you, Piko will protect you, and everyone in the kingdom will protect you…" the woman says while stroking her hair. The girl starts sobbing in the woman warm embrace.

"…that's why. Don't cry, Mel…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's… it? Sorry, no kissing scene again. Right now, you must be know, who is who except the Mysterious guy and two Mysterious girl and woman in the first duel part. He will out laaaaater. For now, review… please?<strong>


	19. Hunt 18 : Flame of Destruction

**Disclaimer: Too bad, I still don't own Vocaloid.**

Yahooooo~ last week, the carnival ended! Hooray for freedom! Thank you for putting up so much patience over the update of my fic. You guys rock! XDDD I want to thanks Clueless Leaf for always reviews each chapter despite my worse English. Forgive me, since English is like… my third language or something. And I love you all my silent reader~ anyway, long story short hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The steps of two people echo around the hall, revealing two pairs of shoes walking on the ceramic floor. The boy walks in front, and the girl walks behind him. She looks uncomfortable with the sounds, yet she remains calm. She is still thinking which one is the real 'she'. Is she Rin? Or is she Rilianne? But…is the third option will come?<p>

"Hey, Rook… about Mizki…" she says lowly. Why she talks like that are because first, she thought the one who will take over is the other _her_. Second, it will raise suspicion on Rook mind. Heck, maybe he even figured that she isn't Rilianne… or is she?

"What about Mizki-sama?" Rook asks with narrowed eyes. It looks like he heard it, so he asked what she means about that while they walk on the hallway.

She was a little bit… surprised, yeah, surprised. She didn't imagine that the word will just roll out easily like that. She thought that the other '_she_' will take over all the talking. She still follows Rook steps for a while, until she says, "Who… I mean, why Mizki…-nee summon me to her chamber?" she says with a question mark in the end. She doesn't get the hang around this whole business. She feels a little bit weird by calling this 'Mizki' with a '-nee' because she has never known that she has a sister.

Rook turns his body, so he faces her now. With a raised brow, he then says, "Well, today Rilianne-sama and Mizki-sama will pay a visit to Shion family… right? Does Rilianne-sama forget about it?" he answers with a slightly wavering tone and question mark on the end.

"Shion?" she repeated the name of the family, feeling the weirdly nostalgic sounds from it. Her head is in the mess, and she doesn't know what to do. For now, she will go with the flow.

When she and Rook walks together hand by hand on the long and endless hallway, she hears something… someone… calling for her.

_Rin, get the hang of yourself!_

Who… who is the owner of that voice? Why she thought she knows about the owner of the voice? She shakes her thought, when she found out that Rook already walk so far from her. But still… the question remains the same.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Len let go of his sword to dodge Rin stabs that get through his hand. Len then spins to dodge the attack and then catch his swords back and kick Rin hand. He does it rights… somehow. From Len attack, Rin let go of her scythe and wince a little. Len sees this as an opportunity, and quickly grab both of Rin hand, ignoring the pain from his right palm, to stop her hands movement.<p>

"Rin! Rin! Wake up! Snap out from it! Don't surrender to your own instinct!" Len shout at Rin face directly.

Rin struggles very hard to let go of Len's hand. Maybe it is a good thing that Len is a guy… with the strength of a guy. Although it is so painful for Len right palm, Len managed to keep Rin locked in one place, near him for now.

Rin still struggles so hard. She even used her legs to try to kick Len. All her efforts are in vain, since Len managed to hold her of somehow. Len still can't believe that he is the only one who can bring Rin back to her nerves right now, since Miku isn't in the condition to do anything. Knowing that he just knows her only for a week, and he already stole three kisses from her, all the way from the first kiss until the third. But, he can't deny that he is the one who want to stick by her sides and he wanted to check about that too…

Len pulls Rin to his body until they just few inches apart. Rin still forces to let him go, but Len managed to catch Rin face, so they look at each other eyes. Then Len says, "Rin, get the hang of yourself!" Len shouts on Rin face.

Rin facial expression changed. Her eyes widen for a bit, but she then looks at Len with a pair of sad eyes. Her mouth moving, expressing a word, a sentence maybe, but it has no sound, not even just a whisper.

Well, Len can read the movement of the mouth, so he knows what she says. Rin stops her struggle, and just gazing at Len eyes intensely. Len who knows what she says just standing still, like a frozen ice. Rin… she… she… doesn't know him. The mouths repeating the same moves over and over like an endless cycle. He can't think straight.

All he does is pissing her of in a daily basis. It is not weird for her to forget… but still, Len did all of his prank, so he get to know Rin better. And he knows it the best that he is in Rin's black list.

"Rin… it is me, Len… you hate me… don't you? You want to beat me… right? If that so… then, please… Rin… know that it is me… it is Len…"

But then, Rin conscious faded and she falls into Len embrace.

* * *

><p>She is floating in the midair. Well, not really floating, since them, she, Yuma, Rook, and a woman with black hair and wears a kimono that she knows as 'Mizki', using flying spell. She still spins her mind a lot to remember about a lot of stuff. She feels that she forgot something important.<p>

First one, why she feels a nostalgic feeling when she heard about 'Shion'?

The second is, who is the owner of the voice that calling her to go back? But if back, back to where? Which one is reality? Which one is the dream, a delusion, or whatever its name. But the sound has a very nostalgic feeling. She can't helps but thinking about the owner.

"I wonder how the owner looks like is. From the sound, it looks like the owner is a guy. His voice… is so melodic and beautiful. He sounds desperate though…" she lets her mind floating in the space. She sounds concerned about the owner…. but…

"Why he calls me 'Rin'? Is that my real name?" she thinks again. Without anyone command, she moves her fingers to her lips. Her face lit up even just for a bit. But, believe it or not, she doesn't felt it at all.

"Rilianne, we are here," Mizki says to her while pointing at an island. A devilish smile is visible on her beautiful face. She sends a sign to Yuma, so he will do something for her.

Yuma bows a little before he locks 'Rilianne' hands with a binding magic. Of course she was surprised by that. But, her mind calmed down when she realizes that they mean no harm to her. As much as she wished to ask about why they did it, her mouth didn't bring the word out.

"Good. Now let's have a little party with them," Mizki says with a meaningful tone and frightening face. Maybe it can scare some little kid to their tears.

She can't bring the question about what 'party' they will have. She can't bring her mouth to speak all of her wanted words. It is almost like her voice is locked inside her mind. Is it truth or is it dream has no difference anymore.

"_You hate me… don't you?_" the voice inside her head says again.

Quickly she mutters all of her wanted words inside her hearts. After all, the owner of that beautiful voice… she doesn't hate it. She doesn't hate it at all. She wants to meet the owner of the voice. It's almost like… the voice is drawing her in.

"Rilianne, did you hear me?" Mizki says with an irritated tone. 'Rilianne' jumped from her position and all of her thought about the owner of the voice whom jumbles in her head ever since she got here, finding herself called 'Rilianne' and even doubted about which one is the reality and which one is her dream, disrupted.

"Maybe…" she says without her knowing it.

"Ah, well, whatever. Let's get this over with. I just want to do things quickly right now," Mizki says before motioning Yuma to go with her, which Yuma gladly do.

Rook is in charge to looking at 'Rilianne' and making sure that she is in Mizki sight. She just walks with Rook with a face that show she is in her own world. After all, she doesn't know what will they do right now.

All her question answered when they (Mizki, Yuma, Rook, and she herself) enter the village where the Shion family live. Mizki starts slaying the person there one by one like they are a piece of paper. Flames spread quickly in the village, because the majority materials of the house are from wood. Everything in her eyes dyed into red and orange color. She does like Orange color, but what she likes isn't the orange color of flame.

"Mizki… stop it," she begs for Mizki to stop. Her ears ache from the screams of people and the sound of the flame destroying the place piece by piece. Her mind screams for Mizki to stop. She wants to scream. Why Yuma or Rook doesn't stop Mizki? Everyone is suffering! Every people around them are dying! They beg for our help! Why?

Mizki looks at her surroundings like all of the destroying is fun for her. She continues to walks gracefully, _too_ graceful for a demon in disguise. All of them walk to one place in particular, with 'Rilianne' trying to break out from her binding spell to help people there. She can't stand all of the painful sounds echoing inside her ears.

Mizki just let out a hidden smirk. She does the greatest job on breaking her inside than the other, or so she thought. Sooner or later, the power of her real Mistress will come to her, their group, hands. And everything will turn out to be better for them.

"We are here, Mizki-sama," Yuma says while kneeling in front of Mizki like a loyal servant he is. His face has a slight light of happiness, yet he still remains calm.

Mizki smirks again, and then says with a low voice, "Destroy this house and every living being inside it," she gives command with a devilish voice. She can't contain the excitement of death from one of the clan who oppose them.

"As you wish, my Lady," Yuma says before stood up and then he breaks the dimensional border near him. He creates a hole of dimensional space, before pulling his sword from there.

His sword has a lot of dark aura in it. It is glow the faint light of darkness element. Even it scares 'Rilianne' a little. She certainly won't want to oppose that kind of sword anytime soon. It gives her bad and scary feeling.

Yuma just stands there before moving his sword to make a formation, which 'Rilianne' doesn't know. All her memory is blurry and she can't remember anything, even just a thing about this time.

She quickly realizes. Is she inside another person dream? But, if she is, then she must be can't do even just a thing in the dream world.

'So, this is me? This was me in the past? I am a pathetic…' she thought to herself as Yuma cripples the house into nothing but ashes. There is a loud sound of house falling apart and there is no one standing there. Mizki smirks in success, and she motion Rook to release 'Rilianne'.

'Rilianne' quickly runs to the direction of the former house. She doesn't see any corpse there, so the house is in state of deserted. She felt glad that they doesn't occur a greater damage to the family. That's it, when she saw someone below one of the ruins.

She quickly run there, and found a boy, maybe around 16 year old, bleeding gravely below the rumbles. She knows it immediately that it is Kaito. The Kaito Shion she knows of. She quickly put a conclusion that her true identity is Rin, and she won't waver at the dream like this again, because she is Rin not Rilianne.

"Kaito, are you alive?" she asks with a worried tone. She quickly looks behind and she found no one there and she can't feel the presence of anyone near her. It is safe for her to help Kaito right now.

'You owe me one, flirts,' Rin thought when she begin to chant a healing spell to Kaito.

Just like a miracle, all of younger-Kaito injuries gone like a wind. Rin almost scared to hell, when she saw her healing spell is too strong. She shrugs the matter of for now, before lay Kaito's head in her lap while looking at the surroundings, so no one will disrupt since her movement in this place is limited.

After a while, Kaito consciousness starts to back even just a bit. His eyes half-open and he is staring at Rin's eyes. Then he says, "Who… are you…?"

Rin let out a long breath, before says, "Just a passing hunter. I will send you to stay away from this place. Look for your own destiny," she says.

'Wait, who says that?' Rin thought. She doesn't believe that before was her voice. And to make the matter more confusing, Rin starts to chant a spell even she doesn't know of, and sent Kaito to the other place, far away from this land of suffering.

Talking about dream and past…

"Now, what should I do to get out from this cursed place of death?" she says almost loudly to herself and her surroundings.

* * *

><p>Len wavers about the option to kiss Rin for the fourth time in her life, to break out her change of personality. But, he already tries every mean to wake her up and the last way for him to wake her up is by kissing. But ehh… maybe he doesn't need to do it.<p>

"Len, geez… just do it and get this over with will you!" Miki shouts in frustration as Len still thinking about kissing Rin again or not.

"Miki shut your mouth! It really is hard you know!" Len complaints with the same irritated voice as Miki. It's not like he hates it, but it just… hard to make a decision when it involves Rin.

"Just kiss her. She won't get mad if the situation is dire like this!" Kaito even suggest it.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Len says with an almost mad voice. But, in the middle of Miki, Kaito, and Len argument, (apparently Miku fainted too) there are some people they forgot off about their existence. And both of them need to know what's going on there.

"Ermm…" one of the people says to turn all of the attention there to her.

Kaito, Miki, and Len turn their head. Their face show that they have forgotten about them just after Rin second rampage. Yes, both of them are Ken and Vyst, maybe some Guardian of the Borderline from the Esprit country.

"What in the name of heaven happening in here? And what is this whole stuff about Len kissing… her, to wake her up?" Ken says with an annoyed tone, Vyst just nod as agreement.

Len, Miki, and Kaito sweatdropped at Ken and Vyst question. It's not like they can't answer it, but the way to explain it fully is rather… hard and complicated. Especially about Rin changing… and the kissing part.

"Well, how to explain it is rather hard… but, Rin mean no harm, really!" Len says to Ken and Vyst, hoping that they believe his statement.

"We are the one to choose about it, that's our job after all," Vyst says like it was the most obvious thing around there.

"O-okay… how to explain it, I wonder…" Miki stuttering, while tries to find a way to explain the whole stuff, although she doesn't know about it so much. She sent a pleading gaze to Len. He does have more information about Rin and Miku than the others there.

"Len, tell me about this!" Ken says with an annoyed tone. He hates to get spinning around the place without any clue. And more importantly, it is for his country safety.

"To put it simply… Rin has more than one personality, some kind of 'Persona' which go to rampage when they awake, taking away Rin consciousness and et cetera. Miku is a Miko from Eastern Shrine and when she still 10 or maybe 11, she found Rin almost dead in her shrine, take her into her care, and after the shrine destroyed, she and Rin journeys together to find about Rin past. They suspect that the Queen and High Priestess ever know about her, so she asks me to bring me here. That's it to sum it all up. If you want more detailed information, just ask Rin after she wakes up," Len explain nonchalantly and just telling half of the whole story. He doesn't say that he knows that Miku is an 'Angel' and he suspect Rin to being one too.

Vyst just nodding slowly as Len explaining about stuff, while Ken looks like that his head almost explode. He just gets the part about the Persona and their country Queen and High Priestess might know something about her. Kaito listens carefully, and Miki just being a researcher she is, taking a note at Len's whole story.

"So, what about the kissing part?" Vyst ask with an innocent face.

Len face heathen up a little bit, gaining a hidden mischievous grin from Miki. He looks away before says, "Well, I just found out that if I and Rin kissing… we can undo her rampaging Persona… or something of some sort," Len says with a red face.

"Then why don't you just do it?" Ken asks with a too innocent and straight tone.

"Well, I will do… Wait! Why we talk about will I kiss Rin or not!" Len shout with an embarrassed voice and red face. He looks more girly than he is in that way.

"Because it is the only way to solve things out right now," Kaito, Miki, and Ken say in a chorus, while Vyst just stay confused. Vyst is dense and she doesn't know about kiss, kissing, or why the kiss is the only way out.

"But I…" Len throw his gaze to Rin whom sleeps peacefully in his embrace.

He takes a deep breath. Will he kiss the sleeping princess?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry for the late update! You see… I kind of have… writer block on my head, so the writing isn't so regular… anyway, sorry! If I get over this soon, I make sure that all of you get what you deserve! I will study grammar more! Okay, see you in the next chapter! <strong>

**Another note: Since I have 4 story that need to be updated, Black Angel update will come with Princess, Demon, and Heroes update next 2 week. So, Next week, I will update Lie and Psychic Love. And another one, at 14th October 2011 GMT +07.00, I will go to Malang (a city in my place) for an English Olympiad, so maybe BA and PDH update will be fasten a little time before that. Anyway, pray for my success okay~ love you all ^^**


	20. Hunt 19: As the Journey Continues

**Disclaimer: In my dream maybe…**

* * *

><p><em>Ah, eh, am I disturbing you with all of my rambling? If yes, then I'm really sorry! Okay, the time skip might be surprising. For Trivia stuff, I have my own way to call the month here.<em>

_Trivia:_

_The setting only has 6 month with 5 week and 55 day each month_

_They have no Summer, so only Spring, Autumn, and Winter, each season only last for 2 month_

_List of Month name: Onde, Twoko, Threea, Forthel, Fridanifth, Sixteri._

_That's it for Trivia about the world. Don't ask me how I get that kind of weird name for the month. It has no real meaning as a word, so never mind that. But, my naming system is from, name of food (delicious snack in my place), what is my house, my nick name, my favorite vegetable, fifth and sixth are from my closest friend name. My naming sense is weird, right? Okay, let's back to the story and I only hope you all enjoy it!_

_*I almost forgot that I used the first person view from __**RIN POV**__ in the first part of the chapter. I just have a feeling that I need to._

* * *

><p>I blink my eyes several times as I wake up. My head hurts like hell. I won't deny it if someone just put hell inside my head or something. But, I feel a little bit sleepy than I thought as I stretch my hand to shoo away the hell and the sleeping fairy.<p>

"Already woken up, Sleeping Princess?" someone said that as I had been scanning my surroundings, still a little bit confused and sleepy.

Hmm, I wonder why I felt like I ever heard that voice before. It has a beautiful tune in it. Somewhere… I know I ever heard of it somewhere… but where? And I wonder why I feel warm and my body shaking as the earth shaking. An earthquake is happening? Most likely it's not the case.

"Sleeping Princess, shall I wake you up once more with a kiss?" the same person said that again.

Hmm, maybe I need one… wait, WHAT! Did this person just say something about 'kisses'? I remember it now! I remember who the owner of the voice is!

"In your dream, **Len**!" I shout as I emphasizing his name, he seriously pissing me off.

Yeah, Len. Great, just great… note the sarcasm. And here I thought he has a beautiful voice before. Suck my memory for being all hazy. Okay, you didn't hear anything about _me_ praising Len. Not even just a word! Understand it clearly okay!

"Yay, it's the first time Rin call me Len!" he shouts happily like a kid who just gets a box full of candy. Len girly persona only makes it sound worse. Geez Len, why you just need to be so girly and cute? And he squeals over something so petty like _me_ call him by his name… oh yeah, I never done that before.

"Isn't it good for you Len?" another girl with cheery red hair says. Oh yeah, she is Miki. That Miki whom just get her way around me and Miku, and then follow us, me, Miku, Len, and that Kaito, to Esprit country so she can have a 'trip'.

So, if Len and Miki are here, then where is Miku?

"Where is Miku?" I ask Len although I hate the idea of talking with him even just for a split second except with fist or sword. But, since it is a special case, I let it pass. Miku is important to me and I will prioritize her above anything else. If it means talking with Len, then for her it is o-ka-…y… I lied just now.

"If you looking for her. Then Miku is with Kaito. Both of you fainted for 5 days you know," Len answer as his tone getting serious. He looks forward as he continues walking. I thought I will explode when I know that Miku is with Kaito, but I didn't for a reason I don't know myself. Maybe just used to it?

'So I fainted for 5 days… then if I really fainted why my body shaking like I walk?' I thought as I look down. I immediately recognize a brown colored leather jacket with black shirt as the inside part. I also notice Len blonde colored hair and his little ponytail in front of me. Heck, I smell something nasty! Is it the smell of banana? Did this Jerky guy wear that? Oh God, safe me from the living hell!

'Ah, so Len just piggyback me…' then my brain and body froze in instant. Did I just say piggyback? So, then I… for 5 days have been…

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" I scream directly at Len's ears. I don't care if he gets his hearing injured or anything as much as I concerned. That's for the piggyback without my concern and his nasty smelled hair.

"Geez, Rin, can you stop being so loud?" he complaints as I end my screaming session.

I pout at him as I planning to chop him piece by piece and throw his meat to become a Cerberus lunch when we see one. I will certainly enjoy that moment… a lot… khukhukhukhu. I just keep the imagination playing as if it would happen since Len isn't that easy to kill.

"Then, why you piggyback me Len? And don't tell me you take some chances with me too when I'm not conscious…" I say darkly, I can feel my killing intent as I thinking to shred some blood of Len Kagamine. And I believe I will enjoy it thoroughly. I am a sadistic.

"O-of course I didn't do anything! All of it… well, I just forced by two stupid idiotic friend to stop you somehow. I swear I didn't do anything funny except taking your fourth kiss!" Len explaining a little bit _too_ clearly.

Whether it's just me being used by all of this kiss deal, or maybe… I better clean the second thought away from my mind. That's not even possible… right? I convince myself that the first reason is better and the right one… for now and forever… I hope. Why my head acting so funny?

"Just next time… don't piss me of okay?" I say and then lay my head on Len warm back and wrap my hand to his neck loosely. I felt a little bit sleepy when my head touch his back. Maybe I need more good night sleep. And when I know it, I drift off to another land of dream when I saw someone I know in there.

She still sat elegantly like the last time I saw her. Her long silver hair and her blue eyes still look as perfect as ever. It looks like she knows that I am here by the way she looks at the direction I'm standing at. Yeah, she is Seraphine.

"It looks like you found out a little more about me," she smiles at me meaningfully.

But, before I can say anything, she says, "Ah, it looks like you bring someone along…" she says as she looks at the direction of this 'someone' behind me.

I turns my head around and what I saw shock me very much. There is no way I can't recognize the one there even with my eyes blindfolded.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rin, are you awake?" I ask to the girl in my back as I feel her heads on my back. Yeah, I carry Rin for 5 days straight from the borderline of Esprit, until us, I mean me and Rin, Miki, Kaito and Miku, and Vyst and Ken, just get past the Aqua town.<p>

I hear faint breath from her when I ask her that, so I just think that she is sleeping. Since I have nothing to do, I start thinking about what will happen in this Country in the near future. I just noticed that in the weekend of this week, 55 Fridanifth, the Purification Ceremony will be held at Lumiere city.

Then it mean that Old hag, by Old hag I talk about the High Priestess, will be there as the leader of ceremony. If we move fast, we will get it in time just a day before the ceremony. Okay, I hate that Old hag but I love the ceremony. It has a… magical feeling as it begun. And here I come from a magical family and study magic.

I remember watching the ceremony from my village as thousands shooting stars shower the daybreak sky. Even though the ceremony begun at 5:55 in the morning (it has 24 hours system). Everyone in every corner in Esprit will always watch it despite the lack of sleep. That is the time when they can feel that the Door of Light being opened once again.

"Door of Light… The Two Gates… that's an old story…" I mumble as I reminiscing about my life before I joined the Organization and before _that_ tragedy. When I was child, my mother would repeat the same bed-time story, Master continue this tradition as well.

"Len, are you still here?" someone call for me. From the tone of the voice, it sounds like Miki. Yeah, of course it will be Miki. Vyst most likely won't even talk to me! That Ken won't let her. That guy is still as over-protective as always. Geez, he is such a possesive about her girlfriend.

Thanks to Miki voice, I stopped reminiscing about my childhood in annoying way, and answer her, "What?" I answer Miki with an irritated tone. She disturbs me, so why not mad at her once in a while?

"Oh ho~ I just wondering why both of you…" she stopped in middle and pointing at me and Rin whom rest a.k.a. sleeping, in my back, I tilt my head at her antics. Then she continues her sentence, "… do not fighting like no tomorrow? If I may give you some _wise_ opinion and you will hear it. From my point of view, both of you getting along quite well. What is your recipe for shutting Rin, Dr. Kagamine?" she continues half teasing and half giggling at me and Rin.

If only I don't remember that I have Rin in my back, I will shred some blood… no, I think it is better to torture her little by little. Okay I stick with that, but it would happen later if Rin awoken. Talking about Rin, she weight really light. Maybe this is one of the reasons why Rin movement is so agile. Okay, forget everything you ever heard coming out from my mouth. I won't… in my right state of mind… _praising_ Rin, ever!

"Look, you are blushing~" Miki says again, literally singing the 'blushing' part. How I love her antics. If you believe me, then you need to retake sarcasm lesson.

What? Me? Blushing? Not a chance in the hell! Is she just joking or something? Of course she is, isn't she? Did she even say it on her right state of mind? Now I wonder is she normal...

"Could both of you shut your mouth a little? We will reach Lumiere city soon," Kaito cut my quarrel with Miki. He piggyback Miku since she fainted like Rin did after I kissed her, they really are best friend if you look at this kind of way. Always in the same state whatever happened.

Ken and Vyst just shut their mouth as we travel to Lumiere city. Maybe they expect the Queen to scold them from bringing outsider to the main capital. That woman is indeed scary, but she is really kind too. She loves kid, but she never had any kid since she still alone. Although, I heard some gossips that the First-Prince from the neighbor country loves her and they are involved in relationship. But, it can be wrong because it _is_ a gossip. And gossip _is_ a created-up story for fun.

Anyway, since Miki shut her mouth as she takes some red-colored box from her pocket. Then she begins clicking a button on it as flashlight appear and then disappear. And when she clicks the same button, the same process happening again. About what is that thing, I just stick with the idea that it was another weird investment that the Researcher creates, because Researcher always create _weird_ thing. (Miki holds a camera, but Len doesn't know what it is)

When I just decided to walk in silent and reminiscing about the time when I still live in here, I hear a soft mumble, almost like a whisper, from my back. From my back then the only possible owner is her. Just like what I thought, it really is from Rin. I know eavesdropping is bad, but I can't help but do it. Rin says, "Le…on… help… me…"

Leon? Why I felt that I ever heard of it before? Ah, that reminds me about something I forgot completely. Quickly, I approach Kaito and walks on a same pace as him. It looks like he recognizes my presence and then he looks at me with questioning look.

"Kaito, do you still remember my favor about people who have 'Le' as their first name in the Organization?" I ask immediately as I know that I caught Kaito attention.

"Oh, that… I still remember, but you forgot to ask. So, well, as much as I know, there are only two people with that kind of name in Organization. First is, the leader of Researcher department, Lenka Undine, and the other is Leon Francs, the leader of Hunter department," Kaito says matter-of-factly.

I just jaw dropped. How the hell Rin knows the leader of Hunter Department, Leon Francs?

_Ermm, well that's it for now. I will be back with Third-person POV in the next chapter. Okay, so Rin ever knew the Organization leader or something? Just what the hell happened in her past? First Mizki, then that mysterious guy with two girls, then this Leon Franc (I mean Leon __**that**__ Leon from Vocaloid 1, Francs is just fake surname) and then Lenka Undine (Len gender bend in case you don't know about her). And now, who is the one Rin know of in Seraphine dream? I thought it is obvious already anyway. Okay, have a good patience and wait for the next week! (Alongside with Psychic Love)_


	21. Hunt 20 : The Look Alike Queen

**Disclaimer: Nah, never… even in my wildest dream**

Sorry if it took long… and it gets lamer every time I update it… I just want to get them to Esprit main city, but, there are a lot of thing I need to tell and they never reach Esprit main city… heck! I better make things faster…

_*Oh yeah, it's in my beloved Normal POV_

* * *

><p>"Miku, why are you here?" Rin asks with wide eyes. She examines Miku carefully as Miku cluelessly (is this even a word? Hah, now I make it as one) approaches Rin and Seraphine.<p>

"That's the same thing I want to ask to you Rin-chan… you know… I just walk around the endless maze, and when I know it, I'm end up here… and who is that woman?" Miku answers with another question. She was more or less, explained her side of story.

"Well… she is…" Rin looks like she has a trouble explaining it too Miku. Well, of course because Rin never knows Seraphine_ that_ well. And she can be anything… but she must be an Angel, based from Len information long time ago.

Seraphine clears her throats, to attract the attention of both of them, and it worked, and then she _literally_ introducing herself to Miku.

"My name is Seraphine. With this, it's been twice I meet both of you and the first time all of us gathered in my land," Seraphine says with a knowing smile. She directed her eyes at both Rin and Miku, she knew that they know about who is she already.

"Eh, by Seraphine, you mean about Len-san former Master, Seraphine-san?" Miku ask like she is the only one whom doesn't know it yet until now.

"Well, I was… anyway, is he doing well?" Seraphine answer reluctantly. She brushes her hairs that get in her view. She looks like she hides something, but Rin and Miku is too busy to notice her suspicious way of talking.

"Too well, for my own good," Rin quickly answer as her face formed a frowns.

Miku just sweatdropped at Rin quick reaction, but then she says, "But, it is the first time we meet…" Miku says to Seraphine to switch the topic to the main one, because Seraphine just giggles at Rin obvious obliviousness. (Hey, it rhymes!)

Seraphine give out a smile then say, "No, it really is the second time. The first one is during the 'Awakening' and you hear my voice, and your wish reaches me. And now since the key is with you, you can see me in person even just seeing me as a mere illusion," she says with a soft voice.

Rin and Miku taken aback, both of them know what she meant very well. The entire incident is still there, in the back of their mind, and they try to ignore it for the mean time, but then Seraphine is here and she has the knowledge of it. She is the one who save them… or is she?

And why she said that she is just a mere illusion when she is right there in front of them?

"What do you mean about that?" Rin open her mouth after seems like thousands millisecond. She simply doesn't understand when she is in front of them and more importantly materialized! Miku nods as an agreement.

"It's not a hard question… it is the same reason with why I live here. It is because I am _dead_, I thought you girls figured it out already," she says with a calm and slight not believing tone of voice.

That makes Rin's and Miku's jaw dropped. Although it is something really obvious… and they should have been knew it from the start, they didn't notice it until just now.

"B-but then… How you still being here?" Rin is the first one to recover from the shock.

"How… huh… Simply, it is because I still have something to do. And that is to wake you, Miku, and your hidden potential, up," Seraphine answer with an airy voice.

Miku and Rin just blink at Seraphine. Her way of explaining things is hard to understand, and by the look of Seraphine face, she knew it all along. And then she explains it again.

"It is because… Miku… you are my successor… and as the Angel of Faith before you, I need to wake up your 'Heart'. And because my role finally over… I need to go," she says as she stands up from her sitting position for the first time. She looks at the distance with a relieved smile on her face.

"Wait for a second, Seraphine! What do you mean by I am the Angel of Faith after you?" Miku ask as she tries to reach for Seraphine, whom starts fading little by little.

"And I want to know how you know me!" Rin shouts as she too, reaches for Seraphine, the only clues left to discover the piece of her fading memory.

Seraphine looks at them sadly before shakes her head and then say, "I'm sorry, but I can't… I **may** not… but, you will find out… about it yourself… maybe you will… see my sister… please send my… greeting for her… well…the last is… take care… of yourself… and… don't… forget… about… the… one… be…fore… yo-" before Seraphine can finish her sentence, she is already gone into thin air as light envelopes her.

And then the world around Rin and Miku change.

* * *

><p>The city is bustling with numerous sounds. In the left there are a lot of not-so-human human, and in another place, many people has weird ears or maybe extra thing… like wings for example.<p>

Len, Miki, and Kaito, looks so out of the place with their normal features. From the looks of them, they know Len very well, but since they didn't know about Miki or Kaito, and the two unconscious girls on their back, so they look at them suspiciously.

"Is it just me or all of the people watching us?" Miki whispers to Len as she feels the staring feeling. It made her uncomfortable just by walking.

Len raises an eyebrow as he keeps Rin from falling, and then he says, "They hate, **absolutely hate**, foreigner. After we reach the castle, it will lessen," Len says as he just keeps looking straight avoiding the suspicious pairs of eye around them.

Kaito just remain silent in the walk, something he rarely does except he think about something so hard. He piggyback Miku without any effort for 7 days straight, and he just walks like nothing is on his back, and that is rare!

Len is the same with Kaito. He rarely talks about anything unimportant. But, every people who watch him closely know that he thinks about the girl in his back, in other name, Rin. He still catches the conversation with Miki now and then though.

Ken and Vyst just talk to themselves, as they lead the way until Esprit main gate, before back to their original post, the Mountain borderland. They would love to stay, but they have their own job, so since the only original people from there is Len, they believe at Len to not get lost.

"Mmm…" a mumbles heard from Kaito's back, as the tealette Miko, open her eyes slowly. Another fume is heard from Len back too.

Kaito and Len, instantly look back at their back, and see the unconscious girl get their consciousness back. Rin is still the usual morning-hater Rin, rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. She looks cute like a doll as she does that.

Miku blinks for several times, before (almost) jumps from Kaito. She looks at the surroundings and after she found out that she doesn't know where she is, she then asks to everyone she know there.

"Where are we?" she asks as she cluelessly tries to find out. People around her have different appearance and they all staring at her like she is a big trouble. Miku being as clueless as ever, just look at them innocently.

Miki clear her throats, picking both Rin attention, whom just recovered from her sleepy state, and Miku whom still as innocent as ever. Len and Kaito just shrug it off since they already know. Miki then says, "This is Lumiere Town~ Esprit capital city!" Miki answer loudly like screaming. It almost like her gloomy personality is killed and her cheery self awakened from its slumber.

She felt that her stomach is killing her, but she just thought of it as a normal stuff. She holds it in front of everyone so they won't get worried. They are good friends, and she likes to accompany them.

"Eh, already?" Rin asks with an unusual tone. Seriously, it scares Len until his spine.

"You already slept for 2 days straight Rin. Can you walk by yourself now?" Len asks, practically begging. He never complaints about carrying Rin, but if Rin already awake, it is another condition. If he doesn't let her walk by herself, no one knows what might happen.

Rin looks at Len with a weirdly normal look. She says, "Sure. Why not?" she says as she literally jumps from Len back, then she knocks Len body to the ground, as his face meet with the road… hard.

"Ouch, can you just be gentle at me sometimes?" Len grumbles below his breath as he holds the pain. Seriously, Rin kicks pretty hard either unintentionally or not. Rin just as oblivious as ever, talks to Miki like nothing happened to Len. Miki just mouthing something like "Rest in Peace Len" at Len.

Miku looks at the cat-and-dog pairing, as she realized that she is being carried by Kaito. Miku face flushed into deep red, before asking, "Ka-Kaito-san… can you… put me down?" Miku stuttering as she asks to Kaito politely.

Kaito looks at her with a raised eyebrow, before says, "Sure," he says.

Then Kaito lower his body, so Miku can just get off from him in the ground safely and without victim, like Len with Rin for example. Miku steps at the road, as her body just gets all wobbly and stuff. She can't stand straight after all dreams she dreamed off.

First, she still can't believe that Seraphine is Angel of Faith. Second, she can't believe that she is the Angel of Faith like her. And the last, how Rin know about Seraphine, whom said that she was someone Seraphine know in the past. Heck, the way Seraphine can live in that world and how Rin and Miku can enter it is still a weird mystery.

"So, what should we do now?" Kaito open the conversation after the long silence.

Rin and Miku raised their eyebrows, they already know that Seraphine is dead, and so there is no more reason to stay there any longer. But, Seraphine said that she had a sister, maybe this sister of hers can tell them something.

"We already get here… so we should go on… right?" Rin says like she stating the obvious thing in the world. She hesitated a bit because of Kaito sudden question.

Kaito just go back to his own mind as he follows the road. Rin almost screamed as Kaito does that. Sleeping for seven days might have weird effect on her. Miku just stand by Rin side because she didn't get about what happened.

Len recover fast, and then lead the way again until they reach a castle. A very big castle made from a material that looks like glass, but it isn't. Rin get a very nostalgic aura as she walks into it.

"So, you really dare to walk inside this castle again, huh…" a voice suddenly heard from their back as they enter the weirdly empty castle.

All of them stop their steps, as Len answer the voice without looking at it, "I have an important business with the Queen. Can I and my friends meet her like, right now Piko?" Len answer with a weirdly calm voice, before turn her body so he can see that person clearly.

Rin and the other do so, and they see a… almost a copy of Len, but he has silver hair with some strands of it made a 'P' like alphabet on top of his head. His right eye is mint green, and the other is aqua blue color. He has a girl feature like Len, and to top it off, he is short, maybe a little bit shorter than Len. So, he is Seraphine son, Piko.

"But, why you come back Len? And to top it off, with a lot of foreigner," Piko insist to not let them meet the Queen. He slowly draws his sword from its supposed place. Rin wanted to smack him, but Len stand in his way.

"Just… why-the-hell I can't give him one or two, Len?" Rin protesting as Len sheath his sword too, but Rin shut her mouth and back of as she looks at Len serious face. Okay, Rin admit that he looks… manly, just once.

"Both of you stop it!" a calm yet strong womanly voice comes from behind all of them, before anyone can draw their sword and fight.

All their attention turns back, as they saw a woman, with a very expensive-looking clothes and jewels, standing there. She looks like a woman around twenty, with an appearance that almost the same as Piko. Her silver hair, her amethyst eyes, and her stunning appearance, make it almost like she is a goddess from a fairy tale.

"Nice to see you again Len, and I welcome your friends on our country. I'm sorry for the bad welcome," she then says to break the silence between them as Piko bow down to his knees to her. From Piko reaction, she is the Queen of Esprit country.

Rin and Miku just stand there, as stunned as ever, she looks exactly like Seraphine! Then she says, "Nice to meet you. My name is Seraphine Thierry Sanctrum, the fifth Queen of this land," she introduce herself politely. She gives a greeting by lowering her body and picks up her skirt a little to them, as they just look at her with stunned eyes.

But… isn't Seraphine dead?

* * *

><p>So, who is this Queen? Seraphine is dead, and she said so too! Okay, I won't talk much. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I know this story is lame, and I got no review for a long time. But, I appreciate the reader for reading this!<p>

**P.s: Can any of you become my beta-reader?**


	22. Hunt 21 : It's In The Dream

**Disclaimer: Nope. Vocaloid isn't mine!**

First, I want to thank people out there who asked me to update this story. Honestly, I'm happy with the review, and the fact that this story does have someone who cared about it. Okay, since I'm completely content with this story, I will update it again. Honestly, I'm considering ending this, but nope~ I won't… yet.

**Note: "I" is Rin Point of View till I change it.**

* * *

><p>I don't know what happened just now, and how come the dead came back to life. But, at least she isn't holding a hostile aura to us, a foreigner. I can't deny that she looks so beautiful, and she is graceful… like Mizki… but she has much kinder aura.<p>

She leads us into a forest of colorful Rose. The roses seriously have a weird color for a rose. It varies from red until blue. I swore I saw a rainbow-colored rose just now.

"Everyone must be tired from the long journey, right? Piko, why don't you accompany Miss Researcher to the Lake while I talk to the other? I think she will be more delighted to have you as a company," Seraphine (or so she said) suddenly say it as we approach a green house-like building.

We all look at Miki and Piko in a surprised face. Piko looks so calm, and Miki seems understand that whatever Seraphine want to talk to us, she may not listen to it. But, I think that the pair is quite a weird one, but whatever floats the Queen mind.

"Okay, I think some fresh air will do me something good after that warm welcome. Well, shall we go then?" Miki says in a cheerful tone. She doesn't have a weird aura even if Seraphine reject her presence in our little talk.

Piko only nods his head and glare at Len in some, weirdly, intense hatred. Len only shrugs it off, before saying, "Well, good luck, my Lord," Len says in a sarcastic mannerism.

I can feel the air crackles for a while, but the mood is gone when Piko and Miki completely gone from our sight and sense. At that time, Seraphine then says, "Well, then, shall we go?" Seraphine says with a smile on her face.

I just nod, followed by the other, and we go to the inside of the green house look alike.

The time we step our foot in it, I get awed by the surrounding. This place looks the same as the garden of Rose before with a lot of unusual yet beautiful plants. In the middle of the garden, there is a pavilion made from white stone. It looks so good and comfortable rather than the room in the C-rank quarters.

Seraphine smiles a little bit before says, "Well then, why don't we sit inside the pavilion and have a nice chat with tea and sweets?" she says in a cheerful manner.

Len looks a little bit cheerful and says, "It's been years since the last time I drink one. Why I should refuse?" he says with a bright wide smile.

I can feel that my eyes get hooked on his figure. I wonder why? Ever since we come to this place, I can see a lot of Len face. He doesn't look that irritating anymore, even when he is being persistent for something I don't get at all.

After that we sit inside the pavilion as Seraphine prepare some tea for us. The tea has a nice fragrance, and I like it somehow. It reminded me of a tea I used to drink from a long time ago. I wonder, from where the memory comes from?

"Okay, you all should have a lot of question to ask, especially you two," Seraphine says with a serious look as she looks at me and Miku.

Miku just nods and I sighs. There are a lot of question, but I can't pinpoint which one to ask first, as they all are so important.

Seraphine smiles before says, "For instance… am I the real Queen, Seraphine Thierry Sanctrum or not, right?" Seraphine says in a calm tone as if nothing is wrong with her words.

I look at her in surprised look, and I can imagine Miku doing the same. As if answering our unspoken question, she says, "Yes, I'm not the real fifth Queen. I'm her twin sister, Seraphina Luminos S. and for now, the sixth Queen," she explains in a calm voice.

Before I can ask anything, Kaito asks before me, "Then where is the original Queen?" he asks in an alerted tone. I can't deny it, it almost like she deceives the whole world by posing as her dead twin sister. If she will attack us right here, it won't be so weird.

She smiles in a sad manner, before saying, "She was long dead… if I count it right, it was 5 years ago… a day after the fated day," she says with a sad smile. I know she know that we are suspecting her for plotting something bad, but she still looks relaxed.

After she says that, I can remember the vision of burning sensation on my back from before. The views of a woman that had a face like Seraphine, the girl, and little Piko, who stood in front of a big fire. Then, I remember the view before that, the view of Seraphine going somewhere and her message.

Somehow, something seems clicked on my mind. Instantly I say, "You killed her…" I say in a shocked tone. I can feel that what just clicked in my head isn't something sinister or bad, just… sad.

Seraphina nods as an acknowledgement. Len and the others look at her in a surprised face, and Len asks me, "Why you know about it?" Len asks in a surprised tone. Maybe he does know about it too but not as the whole, based on his reaction.

I look at Seraphina in confused manner, and see that Seraphina just looks so sad I can't bring myself to ask for some help. I shrug Len's question off and wait for another revelation.

For whole five minutes, the air around us is tense. But then, Seraphina says, "Before I do it. My sister was dead at the fated day. I just do what she wanted me to do, deceiving the whole world, deceiving my niece… but our people know that I'm not my sister and until Piko is in the right age to rule the kingdom, I became his replacement in throne. So, I throw my name as Seraphina and live as Seraphine. But, since you now know, please call me Sera," Seraphina explains in a shaking voice. Maybe, it was the hardest thing she ever did.

I lower my head low as I listen to her explanation. I feel that there is some connection between the Fated day (whatever Seraphina means) and my lost of memory.

Before I can relate or ask anything, Kaito asks first, "May I ask what is this 'Fated' day you keep on talking about?" he asks with a hint of seriousness in his way of talking.

I look at Seraphina and see that she looks surprised by the question. She then closed her mouth by using her right hand, before saying, "Oh, my bad. I thought you all know what day I'm talking about for awhile. Maybe, different place have different way of naming for the Fated day," she says with a hint of surprise in her sentences.

All of us then look at her as she says, "It's the certain day 5 years ago… the 55th of 5th week of 5th month in the year 555," Sera answers with a calm tone.

Suddenly I heard a slam on the table and it draws all of our sense to the one who do it. I see Miku looks at Sera in a wide eyes as she says, "The Five row?!" Miku says in a surprised tone.

After Miku says it, it also brings some sense in my head. If I remember it right, at The Five Row, the shrine which was Miku home was….

I think even Sera are surprised at this reaction, so she says, "Did… something happen to you too that day?" Sera say in a surprised tone.

Miku sit down and look at me in confused manner, asking for my approval. I nod as an agreement. After all, it's time for us to reveal our past to our new companion.

Miku nods back at me as approval. Then, I look away as I feel some gazes that go to my side. I give a signal to Miku to go on with her story which she does immediately. Miku then says, "At the same day, in the morning, to be exact, I'm getting the position of the lead priestess and having my ceremonial. But, in the noon someone attacked the shrine. I and Rin, which I found 5 weeks before, were hidden in the Sealed Shrine. In the night, when we found the way out of the Sealed Shrine, everything… was gone, turned into ashes. I only found some of the body of the followers and both of my parents. And then, we took our long trip to the Organization, in hope to find some clues to the accident and Rin-chan's memories," Miku says in an almost calm voice, she still sound sad.

Kaito, which is quiet for the most of the time, then says, "I don't know if this is related to Miku-chan and Rin…" before he continues about his story, I give him a deadly glare, threatening to kill him if he says my name in overly close manner.

He seems to see my glare and continues with his talk, "… san. It's about my tribe, the Shion tribe which was destroyed around the same time," Kaito continues his talks without looking to my way.

And then, Sera says, "Go on, we will listen to it," Sera says with a thoughtful face and kind voice.

Kaito nods at Sera talks and says, "At that time, I get the lute, which I have now, as a proof that I already finish the training to become a controller. At that time, suddenly two people stormed inside the village, and killing everyone they see. And then, I, in the state of half dead, hear the name of the attacker and some of the talk. They seem to talk about someone named Rilianne and whether she is complete or not. Their name is Yuuma and Mizki, Yuuma is a man and Mizki is a woman. They seem to have other people working for them, and seems bad," Kaito talks as he starts looking away when he touch the subject of the killer name. It looks like he bearing the hatred that runs inside his blood, because of the accident that fallen to Shion Tribe.

Somehow, a play of something starts inside my head. It is about the 'me' who had darker hair, sad face, and seems to be the sister of someone named Mizki, and had two butlers named Yuuma and Rook. The memories of seeing a village burned into crisp and the voice of sadness that accompany it. Then, I can hear the screaming of terror and the pleading of someone that need a help. And then, I remember about a boy with blue hair and blue face. Don't tell me it was…

"Kaito… don't tell me that the one who save you was a woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes with hint of green? Did she tell you, that she is a hunter?" I ask in a low voice and trying to avoid eye contact with Kaito.

I can sense the eyes that pierce my body, as I listen as Kaito says, "How come you know about it? I never told anyone before," Kaito sounds curious and threatening at the same time, it gives me the chills.

"How is… even if I tell you my side of story, you won't believe it anyway," I say as soon as possible as I try to avoid the eyes that pierce me. And where in the world a person that will believe me when I say, 'Well, I see you inside my dream…' or something. Not in my world, at the very least.

I throw my gazes to Sera, and Sera catch my gaze before saying, "Is it something hard for you to explain?" she asks with a concerned voice.

Then, I hear Kaito voice saying, "B-but…" before his sentence get cut by someone.

"That conversation, will you stop prying it?" I hear a familiar voice coming in as the air gets chilly. Spontaneously, I turn my head into the direction of the voice, and I see someone that is so familiar with me. I ever see her before… inside the dream.

She has short emerald green hair with some of his hair hidden inside her big white beret. She has Peridot green right eye, and Sapphire blue left eye. She wears a dress that people label as gothic Lolita with the white and dark blue combination. She also brings the rabbit doll with her. She is… no mistaking it she is the one from 'that time'.

"Finally we met in person… the Black Angel Rin,"

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it for this chapter. I hope my grammar improves even just for a bit. I just realized that I used a lot of weird verbs before. So, now I tried to be consistent and use present tense for the whole narration, except the talking. I'm really, really sorry… anyway, <strong>Review<strong> please?


End file.
